


I Was Made For This

by Lmillay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 48,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmillay/pseuds/Lmillay
Summary: Born a mortal on Earth, your parents were not of any particular religious fashion but came from staunch Catholic backgrounds. When you were born, they were pressed to choose godparents and with a sense of humor chose the god Loki as your godfather. Unfortunately for you, their choice was heard through the Bifrost by none other than Loki himself and he has decided to take this seriously.





	1. Magic & Science

You were 6 ¾ when Loki showed up in your life again and his timing could not have been more precise. A few school kids had started teasing you about your claims of a godly godfather and the argument had turned physical, the dust rising from the dry playground as you scuffled. You caught sight of him at the black iron gates, his fingers woven through and his eyes focused not on you but the boy before you. As if in a daze, the boy proceeded to reenact a very childish rhyme of teapots and spouts, you watched in amazement as the rest of his friends started to ridicule him instead of you. Quickly you disengaged yourself from the situation, walking away before he came to his senses and wiped the bit of blood from your nose. 

“Hel,” his voice came, it was not a voice you heard often but it was a voice you certainly recognized. You looked behind you and he stood there within playground limits. 

“You’re going to get in trouble for being here,” you said, staring at him with your head cocked to the side and he smiled, looking over his shoulder.

“I am sure I will,” he replied and his eyes returned to you. “Did you receive my 6th present?” He asked and you nodded. “Good, bring it to school tomorrow,” he said and eyed you. “Where are my first and second presents?” He asked.

“Mum says I can’t bring a dog to school no matter what the god of mischief tells me and dad says I’ll faint from heat exhaustion if I wear the cloak,” you said and Loki shook his head.

“I will take care of that, remember them tomorrow,” he said and you nodded. A blink lasts a mere quarter of a second, if that but you were very conscious of that blink for when you opened your eyes, Loki was gone. You looked around but he was nowhere to be found and the bell for the end of recess rang, you entered the school with the rest of your classmates.

The next morning you set off to school not only with your cloak upon your shoulders but your dog at your side. You had no idea how he had managed it nor if he had done the same with the school as well but you were keen to find out. Just how far did your godfather’s power extend? Yet no one seemed to take notice of your dog as he trotted happily by your side, he was now up to your abdomen and did not seem to be stopping with his growth any time soon. You looked around as you entered school, no one’s attention seemed particularly interested in you and you even looked down at George to make sure he was actually there. Entering your first class, you kept your eyes trained on your teacher as you took your seat but she took no notice of George either. 

The end of the school day came, no one had teased you that day and it was a miracle that they had not. As you exited the building your eyes fell upon Loki who was waiting patiently as the small school children swarmed past him and his eyes lit up seeing you.

“Ah, Hel, I thought I’d walk you home today,” he said and you smiled, nodding appreciatively.

“No one noticed George today,” you said, reaching down and giving the faithful dog a pat.

“They didn’t? I am sure it was merely an oversight,” he said and you looked at him.

“What’s an oversight?” You asked as you both left school grounds.

“Meaning they just missed him,” he said and you looked at him confused.

“How can anyone miss George?” You asked and Loki only smiled at you, bemused by your question. 

“I am glad to see you are wearing your cloak,” he said.

“Yes, father said he never told me I couldn’t,” you said and Loki’s smile broadened. 

“I am sure he didn’t,” he said. “But nonetheless I am glad it is sorted, are you wearing your necklace?” He asked and you parted the cloak to show him, he nodded approvingly. “Good,” he replied. “And did those children disturb you again?” He asked and though the way he spoke seemed strange, you did not want to make him embarrassed. 

“No, Peter was not here today, he was out sick,” you said and he nodded.

“I am sure he was,” he said and you nodded, turning the corner of your street. 

“Here’s my house,” you said as you moved up the steps, your mother was waiting in the front for you and her face did not seem pleased at your company.

“Hello Loki,” she said, her voice was one she used when she met someone in the grocery store she often spoke badly of behind closed doors. 

“Meranda,” he replied with a nod of his head and you led him past her into the house. 

“I wasn’t aware you would be walking Helena home,” she said as she grabbed at your jacket and cloak.

“I did not think I needed to check,” he said and you looked between them. “I am glad to see our talk yesterday made you rethink your decision about my gifts,” he said and Meranda nodded, keeping her mouth shut. You were sure she had more to say though. “What of her sixth gift?” He asked.

“It’s in her room,” she said and Loki moved towards the stairs. “But I hardly think it was appropriate for a 6 year old,” she called after him but Loki ignored her as he moved up the creaking steps.

You followed after him as he entered your room and turned on the lights. “Where is it Hel?” He asked and you went to your closet, opening the door. He peered inside, muttering something about mortals and their lack of lighting, snapping his fingers. A light appeared, you looked around trying to find the source but with no luck. He pulled out the gift and turned to you, crouching before you. “This is yours, do not let anyone take it from you,” he said, pushing the sheathed dagger into your hands and you stared at it wide eyed. 

“Mummy says I mustn’t play with knives,” you repeated from memory and Loki smiled at you but you could tell that his patience was wearing thin.

“Perhaps not regular children but you are not regular, you are my goddaughter,” he said and he unsheathed the knife, you gazed in wonder at its sharp blade. “This knife is special, it will not harm you, only those you wield it against,” he said and you looked at him then back to the knife. It’s handle was green and glimmering in the light, it had attracted you since the day you opened the box. “Take it,” he said and you did, wearily. “Hold it like this,” he said, rearranging your fingers so they felt more comfortable around the handle and he turned it so the blade was before your eyes. “Do you like it?” He asked and you nodded. You did not know why, never before had you an interest in blades but this one seemed almost to hum in your grasp. “Good,” he said and stood, looking to the door as your father entered. You knew your mother had sent him up after the pair of you but he did not speak. “Arthur, I really must insist that you not keep my goddaughter’s gifts from her,” he said.

“Well now, I mean, it was a knife, I thought perhaps it was for future use,” he said and Loki sighed, looking down to you as you continued to admire the blade.

“No, all of my gifts are to be given at the age they’re received,” he said and a small smile played on his lips as you turned the knife around in the air. “This blade will never harm her, only those she turns it on,” he said and looked to Arthur. 

“It’s dangerous,” he said. “What if she turns it on us in play?” He asked and Loki shrugged.

“It is in her will to use it, if it is play then you need not worry because she will not stab you with it,” he said and Arthur sighed.

“Look, Loki, I really think we should speak about this whole godfather appointment thing,” he said moving in the room and you saw Loki’s shoulders go rigid.

“You have already named me, I have accepted and it is done, there is nothing to speak of,” he said, resting a hand on your shoulder as though he was readying himself. 

“I know, I know but it really was said in jest and I think with you being a god and all, I don’t think you understand how things work here,” he said putting a hand in his pocket and stroking his mustache.

“I have been among mortals far longer then you have in your puny lifetime,” he snarled and you looked up at him, surprised by his change in tone. “She is my god daughter, it is a bound verbal agreement and one I will not let you break,” he said, you felt him gently push you behind him and you gazed at the back of his black suit. 

“Is there any chance you could perhaps tone down the gifts?” He asked.

“Tone down the gifts? They have all been useful unlike the baubles you humans like to dote on your children with, things they’ll lose interest in within a month,” he said, gazing around your room at the dolls and dress up clothes. 

“But she’s starting to make friends, they’re going to start asking questions,” Arthur said and Loki laughed.

“I do not care, I will not stop giving her presents that will guide and protect her because other little humans may question them,” he said and Arthur heaved a sigh. 

“Fine, fine,” he said and you watched as your father’s shoulders fell, it was clear he knew it was a losing battle. Much like when he fought with your mother. 

“I will assure the next gift arrives and is properly given to her,” Loki said and your father looked to him but knew the line had been established, he could not cross it now without angering a god. “And in time, I would like to take her to my home and show her my land,” Loki said, turning to look down at you.

“Your land? Where is that exactly?” Arthur asked and Loki looked up at him.

“Asgard, through the Bifrost,” he said and Arthur’s bushy eyebrows rose nearly into his hairline.

“The Bifrost?” He asked. You knew your father had heard of it, he had studied Norse mythology at university and had even read them to you from time to time. 

“Yes but that is a later date, for now I will leave her with you,” he said and turned to you, crouching again with both hands on your shoulders. He ignored your father’s sputtering behind him and set a calm smile on his face. “Little Hel, remember that this knife is to protect only in the most dire of times and should not be used in play, a knife can protect as well as create a regret you cannot take back,” he said and you nodded, understanding him perfectly. “Good, I will return on your next birthday with your 7th gift, please remember that you can always call for me through the mirror,” he said.

“I will,” you agreed and he smiled, squeezing your tiny shoulders lightly. He stood and turned to your father. “Arthur, give my regards to Meranda,” he said with a curt nod and was gone as quickly as he always appeared. The light in your closet went with him and you turned your eyes to your father who was shaking his head. “He is a good godfather,” you said and Arthur sighed but did not respond, leaving your room. You looked down to the blade still in your hand and smiled, he was a very good godfather.


	2. Weird Things Happen

You were too young to take much notice and it wouldn’t hit you until your mid-twenties. Your godmother was in audience at every birthday party and your godfather was oddly missing, no one spoke about him. His identity was unknown to you but at that age, you only asked a handful of times before you’d lose interest in the subject. Each year though on your birthday a new toy would arrive in a brown paper wrapped box, left on the front porch early morning and the ring of the bell. Your parents, Arthur and Meranda, would nervously approach the door as though there was a bomb awaiting them on the other side and open it just a smidge, enough to peer outside. They would eye the box, and look around to see who had left it. Not finding someone, they would open the door, grab the box and slam the door shut again. They had taken to putting all the boxes into a closet in the upstairs hall and left them there, too afraid to open them. 

Chapter Two

It was midnight of your fifth birthday, you had woken alone in the darkened room and when you managed to focus, you saw a looming figure over you. They say that memories aren’t made until later in life but that memory would stay with you until your dying breath. The slight inkling of fear it put into your heart and the figure crouched down beside you, gazing at you. It was difficult to assert a face in the darkness but you knew it was neither of your parents. 

Being a child, your level of knowledge for fear was very minimal. Up until that point you were coddled by your parents, protected from harm and never taught to worry of the boogie man in the night. He came later from your own imagination as your mind perceived what is good and what is bad in the world. No, at this age you knew the man was a stranger but you did not fear him, you only feared the darkness that surrounded him. Once his face came closer to you, your mind asserted he was human and the fear left you. 

“Hello little one,” his voice spoke, it was a calm but authoritative voice. You pushed yourself up on your tiny knees, your nightgown brushing against the surface of your bed.

“What’s your name?” You asked and he smiled. 

“I am Loki, the god of mischief and I am your godfather,” he stated and you stared at him for a moment, your tiny mind processing this new information. You had met the aunt who was made your godmother and when you asked your mother who your godfather was, she only looked to your father who would remain silent. 

“My parents won’t tell me who my godfather is,” you said and Loki smiled again.

“Perhaps not but it is me,” he said and you studied him again, trying to see the truth in the god of lies. "What is your name?" he questioned and you smiled. 

“I’m Helena but my mummy calls me Hel,” you said and suddenly Loki’s face took on a strange expression but it was quickly gone. 

“That’s a lovely name,” he said. “Have you been enjoying my presents I’ve sent you?” He asked and you looked at him quite confused, as we’ve already mentioned they’d been locked away the moment they arrived. “Have you not received them?” He asked and you shook your head. He stood suddenly, you stared up at him cloaked in the shadows again. “Right,” he said and left the room, going into the hall. You peered around your door as you watched him knock on your parents’ bedroom door and then silence filled the house again. “Arthur? Meranda?” He called and the door opened at last, your father pushed his way out as he shut the door behind him.

“Loki, we weren’t expecting you,” he said, looking around. “At this hour,” he said.

“Arthur, where are the presents I have sent to my goddaughter?” He asked and Arthur shook his head to deny receiving them. “Do not lie to the god of mischief, it will not bode well for you Arthur,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and your father froze. There were only two times you ever remember your father being scared, one when you disappeared on a playground playing a mean game of hide and seek and the other when you disappeared in the very garden they would let you play without supervision. This was now the third. 

“They’re in there,” he said, at last, pointing to the closet just feet from where they stood and Loki opened the door, peering inside. He snapped his fingers and light filled the closet, you stared in wonder at him. He reached out, pulling out one package and dusted it off. 

“Why did you not give them to her?” He asked and Arthur shrugged.

“We didn’t know what was in them, who they were from,” he said and Loki looked at him unconvinced, turning the top of the box to face Arthur. There written on the top in gold lettering Loki's name. “Yes well,” your father stuttered and Loki ignored him, reaching in for the other boxes. You watched as he managed to levitate them in his hands as he walked down the hall and entered your room, you sat back on your heels as he gently laid them before you. Your father entered the room behind him and watched cautiously as Loki crouched before you again. “I really think we should let her sleep and perhaps give them to her in the morning?” He asked.

“They’re are five years late, there is no time to wait,” he said and smiled at you again. Your father’s fear of the man made you weary but you could not help but like him for how kind he was to you. “Here you are little Hel, open them,” he said pushing one towards you and you took it in your hands, ripping at the seams. The first box was black, Loki helped you remove the cover and within a fabric of satin sat a small black wooden dog. Loki removed said dog and placed it on the carpet in your room. “Name it,” he said and you stared at him then looked to the wooden dog, it seemed a bit silly to you to name it. You hadn’t even got to know him yet. You looked to your father who nodded in encouragement and you looked back to the dog again. 

“George,” you said and Loki looked at you, clearly not a fan of the name but he did not say anything. 

“George it is, say hello to George,” he said and you leaned down, gazing closely at George. He was cute, black long fur and a white spot upon his head.

“Hello George,” you said, going to reach for him but Loki stopped your hand and you stared in wonder as the dog grew suddenly. Before you could blink, the dog was a full-size puppy of the same color and features. You squealed, your father told you later you squealed like a girl receiving a puppy on your fifth birthday would and the dog reacted equally to you, wagging its tail as he jumped on the bed with you. 

“George, as you named him, will grow with you throughout your life and will remain your dearest companion, your greatest protector,” he said and looked to Arthur. “He would have been far bigger now but the gifts were not given as I had hoped,” he said and your father’s eyes darted to the floor. 

“Let’s move on to the second,” he said and pushed the second brown paper wrapped box in your lap. The paper was soon ripped off, George growled as he grabbed on to it and threw it about. You opened the box and there was the most beautiful of purple cape like jackets. “This,” Loki said as he pulled it out of the box and wrapped it around your shoulders, clipping it just below your chin. “Is a jacket that will grow as you do as well, it will protect you from weather and from mortal harm,” he said and looked to you. “Always keep it on you when you are away from these walls,” he said, holding your gaze and you nodded, rubbing the fabric in between your tiny fingers. George grabbed hold of the edge and tugged at it, Loki pushed him off. 

“She can’t possibly wear that in the summer, it will be too hot!” Your father exclaimed and Loki looked at him over his shoulder, it was clear he did not appreciate your father’s input. 

“Do you think the jacket would not acclimate itself to the weather? That the powers would be so weak that it would fail in that simple step?” He asked and your father quickly shut himself up, your mother had appeared behind him now watching the scene. “Foolish man,” he muttered and smiled at you. “Do you understand me, Hel?” He asked and you nodded. The presents had made you endeared to this man and you found you wanted to make him smile. “Good,” he said and pushed the third present into your arms. 

“Now onto the third,” he said and you took it eagerly, ripping open the wrapping. Within the box was a beautifully decorated hand mirror, you admired how it resembled one you had seen in the Disney movies with the beautiful princess’ and Loki took it gently from your hand. “This is a mirror that not only will show your reflection but if you speak my name, it will serve as a way for us to speak even when I am home,” he said and you stared at it, looking at your reflection. Your freckles had spread over your pale cheeks, your brown eyes were encased by long black lashes and you smiled at yourself, making funny faces. “So if you need to talk to me, you just call for me in this, all right?” He asked, lowering the mirror and you nodded. 

“Now the fourth,” he said and put the next box in your lap. You ripped it open just as quickly and threw the paper on top of George who shook it from his fur. Within that box laid a necklace, what appeared to you as a wooden stick with a green spiral imprinted upon it and a beautiful gold feather attached to it. Loki took it before you could reach in and lifted it over your head, you admired it. “This is a necklace that will bring you good fortune, all you need do is knock upon it with your finger such as this,” he said and tapped on the piece of wood with his own finger, you looked down upon it with wonder. “Do you understand all these gifts and their meanings?” He asked and you nodded, smiling at him. He returned the smile and stood, looking to your parents. “Another gift will arrive today and I trust you will not withhold it?” He asked and your father quickly nodded. “Good, Hel,” he said looking down at you and you nodded. “If you do not receive my gift, use your mirror to tell me so I may make sure you do,” he said and you nodded, looking at the necklace again. He patted your head and stepped out of the room with your parents. He shut the door behind you and you laid back in bed, George at your side as you rubbed the feather on the necklace. 

“What will the fifth present be?” Your father asked as he followed Loki down the stairs and Loki stopped at the bottom, turning to them. 

“You will see when she opens it,” he replied and then eyed both your parents warily. “My gifts are only given to protect her, not to harm you so you mustn’t fear them when they arrive,” he said. “And why the name Helena?” He asked, looking to your mother and she shrugged.

“It’s after my nan,” she said and Loki nodded.

“I wish you had conferred with me before naming her, a godchild of Loki deserves a greater name,” he said and clasped his hands before him. “Alas, I must return to Asgard but I will be coming back more frequently now that she is of age, expect me,” he said, smiling at your parents who stared at him in fear of what they took as a threat and he snapped his fingers again, gone from their sight. 

“I really wish you hadn’t been in such a funny mood when you chose her godfather,” Meranda said as she walked up to the stairs and your father grunted.

“As do I,” he said.


	3. Asgard

You were 9 before you saw Loki again, he had been strangely absent for two of your birthdays and you had worried, his presents though showed up without issue. George had stopped growing, you assumed he had reached his full height and were glad of it as he barely fit in your room now. 

It was the evening before your 9th birthday and you were anxiously lying awake waiting for Loki. He would normally come just after midnight and only did so to avoid your parents. You had dozed off unintentionally but were woken by your name being whispered. Your eyes fluttered opened and you focused on the face before you, Loki.

“Where have you been?” Were the first words out of your mouth and Loki smiled.

“I apologize for my absence, due to unforeseen events I was not able to make it here,” he said and you wiped the sleep from your eyes as you sat up. “But I am here now and come with a gift,” he said and you looked for the familiar paper wrapping but could find none. “You won’t find it,” He said and you looked up to him. “Take my hand, Helene,” he said and reached out his hand, you looked to it for a moment. You slipped your hand within him and he looked at you fo is the moment. “On second thought, perhaps you should dress,” he said and you looked down at your pajamas but nodded, getting out of bed. You put on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and Loki reached past you, taking your purple cloak from the closet. He set it around your shoulders and fastened it, smiling. “Now,” he said and reached out his hand which you took again. You would never be able to explain what happened next, all you knew is one moment you were standing in your bedroom and the next you were standing in what appeared to be a completely different world. 

“Where are we?” You asked, looking around and Loki led you into the bustling city. 

“This is Asgard, my home,” he said and you stared at the beautiful city. Loki led you to a large, beautiful building that overtook the city and you walked through oversized wooden doors. “This is where I live,” he said and you stared at the beauty of the hall. 

“It’s huge,” your murmured.

“Yes, it is,” Loki agreed. The tour of Asgard was a world of its own, Loki showed you every detail and you could do nothing but stare in wonder. He pulled you aside harshly, hiding behind a pillar and you looked to him surprised, he motioned for you to be silent. A tall, blonde man marched by and was in a discussion with someone else. His voice was deep and he seemed massive to you. You both watched as the man passed by and out the doors. 

“Who is that?” You asked and Loki released you, relaxing now that the man had passed.

“That is my brother Thor,” he said.

“Why do you hide from him?” You asked and Loki gave you a pained smile.

“He and I do not see eye to eye,” he said and moved you away from the hall, into a room. “He would not approve of me bringing you here,” he said and shut the door. “I would rather avoid that scene and focus on why I have brought you here,” he said and you watched as he poured himself a drink, downing it quickly then sighing as though it had nourished him. 

“Why have you brought me here? I was meaning to ask,” you said and he smiled at you from across the room, nodding. 

“It’s a very good question but not one that has a simple, straightforward answer I’m afraid,” he said and set his cup down, walking towards you. “You are as you know mortal,” he said. “You were born to two very normal parents and have led an otherwise normal life, excluding me of course,” He said and you nodded. “But what you are not aware of, what every mortal on earth is not aware of is that each of you holds certain powers,” he started and you stared at him, this sounded like a sci-fi novel. 

“Powers?” You said, sounding both uncertain and disbelieving.

“Now I know it is impossible to understand but you’ve been trained to think this way, trained to ignore the senses you hold naturally,” he said and stepped closer to you. “Think about it, if every person knew of their powers, their strengths, what hold would your governments have? You could do and say as you please without repercussions and the powers that be do not like that idea at all,” he said and you nodded, so far it made sense. It was still slightly unbelievable though. “So they distract you, they alter your mind with media, politics, the work days and school days, cause you to ignore those senses you have naturally,” he said and he rested a hand on your shoulder. “I intend to help you...” he paused, searching for the words, “Release them,” he said and you still stared at him for a moment.

“So, I have powers? What...what sort of powers?” You asked, feeling silly even asking the question but Loki didn’t seem to think it was ridiculous. 

“I wondered this myself, you have shown no particular power so it was not easy for me,” he said and moved away from you, starting to pace in the room. “I thought if I brought you here, perhaps we could figure it out together,” he said. “If we moved you away from all the distraction and the noise, perhaps we could hone in on your powers and figure them out together,” he said and you stared at him.

“But what about my mum, my dad? George?” You asked and Loki smiled.

“They will be fine, I have left a note,” he said, waving his hand in dismissal. “Now all you need to worry about is you and finding your power,” he said and you gazed at him. You had always known Loki was a strange man for a godfather but he had always delighted you with presents and his mysterious abilities. Now though, away from home and the protection of your parents you felt scared, for the first time in his presence you were afraid. He seemed to sense this and sighed, crouching down with a hand on your arm comforting you. “Helene, have I ever harmed you before?” He asked looking up at you and you shook your head. “And I would never harm you, you are my goddaughter and I took an oath to protect you, to guide you, I am only doing my job,” he said and for a moment you stared at him but nodded, his words comforted you. “Good, then come, let us get some food and we shall begin,” he said standing and reached for your hand which you gave him willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the patience as I continue to write this and hope your patience continues as I write.


	4. The Disambiguation of Stone

You were not on Asgard more than a day when havoc rose. A search had been put on in your town, your parents had panicked when they woke the next morning and you were missing from your bed. They raised the alarm and soon word spread that a 9-year-old girl was stolen from the safety of her bed, people were outraged. The outrage only built, and soon enough news crews showed up, ready to report on the tragic disappearance. The watchers of Asgard, those that kept tabs on the other worlds, reported this to Odin who took it in his daily discussions but did not think much of it, many children went missing on earth. It was not until he marched into Loki's rooms to question him on a completely unrelated matter and his eyes fell on you that havoc began. His body was old but his mind was young, he retained faces easily and your face he quickly recognized. You started at the old man with the eye patch and he stared right back at you.

"Loki, this is a child missing on earth," Odin stated and looked to Loki who suddenly seemed to be panicking. 

"Is she?" he asked, and Odin looked back at you.

"Yes, why is she here?" he demanded more than asked and you could see the ideas, excuses race through Loki's mind.

"She is my goddaughter, father," he started, and Odin looked back at him, surprised by the answer.

"Goddaughter? What is a goddaughter?" he asked, and Loki moved closer to you.

"Her parents have put me in charge in case anything happens to them, also asked me to help guide her," he said, and Odin gazed at his son.

"That is ridiculous, who would trust you with that?" he asked, and Loki smiled.

"Yes, well, I was quite shocked myself but I'm taking a lot of pleasure in it," he said, and Odin looked back at you.

"Nevertheless, she will have to be returned," he said, and Loki placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Surely not yet, we were so enjoying our time together," He said.

"No, I won't have it, she needs to go back to Earth and be reunited with her family, I won't have any disagreements with the mortals," He said waving his hand and marched from the room, you looked up to Loki.

"I have to go back?" you asked, and Loki looked down at you, smiling as he patted your shoulders.

"Calm down, little Hel, I will find a way," he said and moved away from where you were seated. "My father will not let up now that he knows you are here, perhaps there is another place we can train," he said and then twirled on his heel, facing you. "I have it, I know a place where we will not be bothered," he said and quickly moved to you, taking your hand. "Let us go," he said and before you could question where you were gone.

He brought you to a land of rich beauty, you had a hard time comprehending it and were in awe of it. Loki led you through the lush green fields with a calm river running through it and before you rose a white, gleaming castle. You admired it, comparing it to all the fairy tales your mother read you but quickly he turned you from it. 

“Where are we?” You asked at last.

“Alfheim, home of the Light Elves,” Loki said, and you stared at him.

“Elves? They exist?” You asked and Loki smiled as he stared ahead.

“They do, a lot of what you’ve been told are myths are true,” he said, and you continued to inspect the world, fascinated by it. 

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“The Enchanted Forest,” he said, and you shook your head, confounded by all of it. It all sounded like some great big fairy tale and you could not wrap your head around it. “It is where I was trained and what more perfect of a place to train you?” he asked but it seemed a rhetorical question. You arrived in a clearing and Loki gazed around, you watched him with rapt attention. “This is good,” he said as though agreeing with himself and he turned to look at you. “Now, I want you to look at me and focus all your energy on me,” he said, and you stared at him, confused. “Come on Hel, just look at me,” he said, and you sighed but nodded, turning to face him. You stared into his eyes and slowly you began to feel different in your mind like a door was opening. “Good, stay focused,” he said, and you realized that he was infiltrating your mind. You started to forget things, things that had always been there and you felt calmer, as though nothing could touch you. “Excellent, this is much easier than I thought,” he said and once it felt as though you were sailing on the calmest of seas, he placed his hands on your shoulders. “Now, I want you to close your eyes,” he said, and you did as he requested, closing them as they felt heavy. 

You were in the middle of a room, the room seemed to go on forever and was black, black as the darkest night. You looked down and saw with every step, the floor rippled as though you walked in the water. You looked up and your eyes focused on Loki, standing before you. He was in his armor, golden curved horns upon his head but a smile on his face.

“This is where we will train,” he said, and you looked around.

“It’s a bit dark,” you said, and Loki looked now.

“Perhaps,” he said. “But this is vital for training your mind, no distractions,” He said and you nodded, fully willing to trust him now. “The most important thing in training is trust and I have found that you trust me to an immeasurable amount, thank you, Hel,” he said and you smiled at him, not sure how else to respond. “Now, I need a little more trust,” he said and held his hands apart, bright orbs spurt from them. They hovered over his palms and his eyes remained focused on you. “I want you to focus on dimming these lights,” he said, and you looked at them, you thought of the orbs dimming. Nothing. “Try a bit harder, Hel,” he said, and you did, you tried the hardest you ever remembered trying. Nothing. He snapped his hands closed and nodded. “That is not your power then,” he said and sighed, rubbing his hands together now. “Close your eyes once more for me,” he said, and you did so. You felt the same as you did when the training started, the door opened, and peace fell over you. “Open them again,” he said, and you did. “Elements,” he said, and you stared at him.

“What?” you asked, and he smiled, walking towards you.

“Elements, that’s your power,” he said and crouched down, resting a hand on your shoulder.

“What sort of elements?” you asked, and he looked to his hand, you followed suit. A rock appeared, a disproportionate rock of grey color and he looked back to you. 

“Undo this rock,” he said, and you looked at him, then back to the rock.

“Undo the rock?” you asked, and he nodded.

“Think of every particle in this rock disconnecting itself from the others and undo it,” he said and you sighed but looked again at the rock. You focused on it, there was nothing else in your mind but the focus of the rock. You imagined tiny, minuscule particles making up the rock and you imagined them breaking apart, floating away from each other like a ship from the harbor. Before your eyes it happened, before your eyes what you imagined in your mind occurred to the rock and you stared open-mouthed at it, Loki’s smile grew brighter. “Fascinating,” he murmured and shook his hand, the rock disappeared. “Close your eyes once more,” he said and you did. “Open them,” he said and you did, seeing the forest around you again. “Try it again,” he said and crouched down, picking up another rock. He placed it in your hand and you held it before you, staring at it. The birds chirped in the trees, the wind blew the branches causing them to creak and all of it distracted your mind. “Focus Helene, you need to find focus, imagine nothing else but this rock coming apart,” he said and walked behind you resting his hand on your shoulder, you felt that peace return. Slowly, after many minutes, the rock began to crumble apart again and you heard Loki laugh, something you hardly ever had heard. 

“How did I do that?” you asked, and he came around the front, crouching before you.

“You have the power to control the elements of the universe, have you learned your elemental table yet in school?” he asked, and you nodded. “That is what you control, you can destroy rocks, trees, whatever has an elemental build you can destroy,” he said and shook his head. “It is a far greater power than I first assumed,” he said and stood, clasping his hands in front of him. “This will take greater training than I can offer, we will work with what I can do and then you will have to find another, your powers will become too much for you to wield,” He said and shook his head again. “Amazing,” he said and smiled at you, you returned the smile. You had made him proud, that much you were sure of and it made you happy.


	5. Loki's Lie

The training continued. Loki pushed you daily further and further until you had strong control of your senses, your focus. He had you deconstruct and reconstruct the rock for two weeks until he was pleased with the speed, the ability. He then moved you on to pulling elements from living things, trees, the earth itself. You worked very hard on this, the moment you saw your ability was the moment you wanted to see more and the stronger you grew, the more focused you became, the more aware you were of so many other things. You were only 9 but you could not help but feel older, mentally at least. 

It was another day of training, you were focusing on a large boulder and trying to deconstruct it. Loki stood, hands clasped behind his back as he always did and watched you with intense fascination. A small breeze picked up through the branches but you thought nothing of it, continuing to focus.

“Brother,” a deep voice came and Loki as well as you turned, your eyes focused on the burly Thor standing in his armor. 

“Thor, what are you doing here?” he asked and there was an honest surprise in his voice. Thor gazed at him and then looked to you, the boulder laid partially deconstructed.

“The better question is what is she doing here,” he said, pointing his hammer at you and you glanced at Loki for help.

“I am just showing her the full capacity of her abilities,” he said and Thor gazed at him.

“Abilities?” he asked.

 

“Yes, as much as Father and you have tried to ignore my work, I have figured out every human has abilities far beyond their realization,” he said and placed his hands on your shoulders.

“Really, what are her powers then?” he asked and Loki tightened his grip on your shoulders.

“Show him, Helene,” he said and you glanced up at him but turned back to the boulder, focusing your mind. After a few minutes and minor distractions, the rock began to break apart. Thor stared as it soon disintegrated into a pile of rubble on the floor and looked back at you. 

“How did she do that,” he demanded and looked up at Loki. “It was you, brother, you are trying to trick me again,” he said and narrowed his eyes looking at Loki. 

“I swear it isn’t me, brother,” he said. “Helene destroy whatever you choose, I will close my eyes,” he said and you nodded. You focused on something new, something you had wanted to try for a while. A bird perched in the tree, chirping a song that had grown annoying over the past few weeks and you stared at it, imaging first its feathers. The features soon broke down to dust, leaving the bird naked and next you imagined his flesh, leading all the way down to his muscles until he was no more. 

“Gods,” Thor mumbled and looked back at you. “She cannot be let out into the world, she must be contained,” he said, pointing his hammer at you and moving towards you, you stepped back quickly. Loki pushed you behind him but Thor was quick to slam him away. “Do not run, it will only tire you out,” Thor said and you continued to back up. You bumped into a tree and looked up at it, looking back at Thor. Quickly you disintegrated enough of the tree that it fell forward, dropping directly in front of Thor, stunning him for a few moments before he slammed it with his hammer, it blew into pieces. “Little one, running will only wear you down,” he said and you looked for Loki.

“Loki!” you shouted, your voice echoed in the forest but he did not respond. “Loki!” you shouted again, fear entering your heart and you began to panic. As your panic rose, the ground began to rumble and Thor stopped, looking down around him. Quickly, his feet were bound to the earth by metal, you had managed to pull iron from the earth itself and it wrapped itself around his feet. Loki rushed forward suddenly, out of the trees and stopped seeing the scene. 

“And it's attached to your emotions? You have far more power than I ever imagined,” Loki said shaking his head and ducked as Thor swung his hammer at him. “Go, Helene, go,” he said and turned to Thor, battling his brother. You ran through the underbrush, breaking through the branches and stumbling over your own feet. You ran blindly, you did not know where you were running to but you knew what you were running from and that is all that kept you going. “Run!” Loki’s voice came after you and you ducked your head, breaking through the last of the branches. You slowed as you exited the tree line and looked around, an enormous filled with beautiful blue wildflowers. The white castle with the golden roofs gleaming in the sun rose up above you and you ran towards it, not sure where else to go. A long, grey stone wall surrounded it and as you passed through the gates, you entered a quaint village. People went about their day, unknowing that in the Enchanted Forest two gods fought and their battle was sure to leak into the streets they roamed. “Helene,” a voice came and you looked around. “Helene, you must find Elelear, tell him Loki has sent you,” it said and you quickly realized it was Loki’s own, chastising yourself for not recognizing it sooner. The voice was gone, you felt it leave and you looked around the village, wondering where you were to start.


	6. Forgive Me

The tavern, it seemed the wisest choice for you to start your search and as you made your way in, pushed by drunken people, you looked around. Spotting the bar, you headed over and put yourself up on a stool, the bartender stopped to eye you. He was an old man, old as in the age of dirt, his wild grey hair went in every which way and his old blue eyes seemed kind never-mind tired.

“You’re too young for this place,” he said, pointing at you with his fat fingers and you smiled briefly.

“I am but I am looking for someone,” you said and his thick eyebrows rose.

“Oh?” He asked and leaned on the bar. “And who might that be young mortal?” He asked and you studied him, questioning if you could trust him.

“A being by the name of Elelear,” you said and he laughed, standing as he shook his head.

“Elelear? You’re looking in the wrong place then, haven’t seen him since,” he said and paused for thought. “Oh ‘bout two hundred years I’d say,” he said and you stared.

“Two HUNDRED years?” You asked and he nodded.

“Yes, he used to be a frequent patron here but one night, he got up and left, from what his neighbor tells me,” he said and nodded towards another being sat at the bar. 

“Do you know where he went?” You asked and the bartender opened his mouth to answer but the door burst in, startling the enter tavern. There in the doorway stood Thor in all his glory, hammer in hand and his blue eyes roaming the crowded room. They landed on you finally and he pointed the hand with the hammer towards you. 

“You,” he said and strode forward, wrapping his large hand around your wrist. “Are coming with me, now that I’ve dealt with my brother, you’re my next problem,” he said and he dragged you from the tavern as you desperately attempted to disengage from his grip. “No use little one, you’re not getting away this time, I think you’re parents are missing you,” he said and lifted his hammer above his head, again you were thrust forward with a hurling feeling in your stomach.

You woke up, at least you thought you were sleeping, in your own bed and with a head ache. You looked around when someone began to lick you and you realized it was George, you wrapped your arms around him tightly. There was at least one person you were happy to see.  
Life went back to normal as quickly as it had gone to chaos. Your parents had been overjoyed when you came down the stairs, calling out for them and even after peppering you with questions you refused to answer, they still were thrilled. You were changed though, having seen and been to different worlds had made you realize that life on earth was dismal. There were much better and greater things beyond the atmosphere. With your return came also the appearance of several suspicious men that claimed they were Scotland Yard but you knew different, you weren’t sure how but you knew. They asked to speak to you separately but your parents vehemently refused, they left soon after. After that, you were normal again, in school and doing day to day activities that used to excite you. Now they held nothing for you, you wanted to know what had happened to Loki and wanted to explore your powers but you were nervous those men would show up again.

Three years, three long and boring years passed. Each birthday was marked by the absence of Loki’s presents and you had lost hope that he would ever show up again. You had no hope that this birthday would be any different and you went to bed with the thoughts that you would wake up with the usual celebration from your parents. 

“Helene,” a voice whispered in the dark and you rolled on your side, George rustled in his bed. “Helene,” the voice came again and your eyes opened, George growled as he flipped to his feet. 

“Loki?” You asked into the darkness.

“The mirror,” he said and you crawled out of bed, digging through a pile of clothes. You pulled the mirror out and flipped it over, staring into the mirror. Loki was there, looking unusually disheveled and hurried. “I don’t have a lot of time but I need you to look on your porch, there should be a package waiting for you and I want you to get it before your parents,” he said. “There’s a note with it, I need you to read this very carefully before you touch it,” he said and you nodded. “Promise me, Helene, promise you will read this note before you touch it,” he said.

“I promise, what is it?” You asked but he was gone. You put the mirror back down and crept down the stairs, George at your heels. You opened the front door and there, as promised, was a brown package. You quickly pulled it into the house and sprinted up the stairs with it, shutting your bedroom door after George entered. You sat on your bed and stared at the package for a moment before removing the note. 

Happy Birthday Helene,

We have much to discuss but not through a note. Inside you will find a gift more precious and more important than any gift I have given you yet. In my absence, I have done an enormous amount of research and I believe I know your true powers, your true history. If I am right, this shall be harmless to you but if I am wrong, I cannot promise you will survive. This may be the most dangerous thing I have ever given you and I hope that I am not wrong in my research. Please handle this carefully and please forgive me if anything goes wrong. When you place your hands upon it, think of me and it will bring you there. 

Good luck and Happy Birthday Little Helene,

Loki

You stared at the note. There were so many questions that rose from it but there were to be no answers. You slowly untied the package and it fell open in your lap, a wooden box appeared. It was a weathered box, as though it had been in existence for centuries and passed through many hands, you ran your fingers over the engraving on the top of a tree. With a deep breath, you opened the lid and within came the most brilliant blue light.


	7. The Revelation Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of Helene.

You stared at the cube, it was giving off the most brilliant shade of blue light and it filled your entire room, within the cube seemed to swirl some sort of dark matter. It seemed to almost hum the moment you unwrapped it and George growled at it, as though he could sense an inherent evil. You gazed at the note again, rereading Loki’s words and then back to the cube. What was this cube? With a deep breath, a quick thought of hope, you placed both your hands upon the cube and felt an intense surge of electricity pass through your body. All the hairs on your arms stood up and you felt your heart pace quicken. Loki flashed into your mind and before you could reopen your eyes, your feet hit solid earth. You opened your eyes quickly and looked around, still gripping the cube. You were on a frozen planet, a dark and frozen planet. You heard the crunch of earth beneath boots and you looked to your right, there stood Loki. He had a smile upon his face and relief in his eyes.

“I was right,” he said, and you shook your head, looking to the cube.

“What is this?” you asked, and he gazed at it, as though it was the most beautiful object in the universe.

“That, Helene, is called a Tesseract, it is one of the most powerful objects in our universe and very few are able to handle it, at least no mortal is,” he said, and you looked at him.

“No mortal? But I am holding it,” you said, and he smiled, nodding.

“I know,” he replied, and you looked back to the cube. The box from which the cube was taken appeared in Loki’s hands and he placed it down before you. “Please, place the cube here,” he said, and you crouched, gently resting it. He closed the lid and locked it again, standing as he held it. “We have much to discuss, come with me,” he said and led you away from where you had landed. 

Loki had holed up in an underground cavern, long since abandoned by its previous inhabitants and the fire seemed to warm the entirety of the room. He placed the box on an old wooden table and turned to you, looking you over.

“You have grown,” he said, and you nodded.

“Happens when you haven’t seen someone for three years,” you said and Loki winced, feeling the anger in your words.

“Yes, I do apologize for that, but I was unable to visit,” he said, and you shook your head.

“What happened?” you asked, and he sighed, offering you a seat. You took it and he took the one opposite you, clasping his hands together. He seemed prepared to give you a story, a speech much like your father did when he had to explain something difficult to you and you weren’t sure you were prepared to hear it. 

“When Thor came upon us in the Enchanted Forest, remember that?” he asked, and you nodded. “Well, he chained me and transported me back to Asgard where our father was waiting for me,” he said. “I was imprisoned for three years, kept in solitary confinement and not allowed contact with the outside world,” he said.

“That sounds horrible,” you commented, and he smiled, shrugging.

“It is a punishment I am used to, and, in that time, I was able to do research, a kind woman from the Asgardian library allowed me a few extra books then what my father had allowed,” he said. “And in those books, I researched your heritage,” he said, and you looked at him, slowly shaking your head to show you did not understand. “You are not just mortal, Helene,” he said. “There is part of you that is mortal, the mortality is mortal, and your appearance is mortal,” he said and reached behind him, pulling out a very large book. He set it on his lap and opened it, struggling with its awkward size. “But I found out that your family hails from Tønsberg, it is a place where Asgardians have ventures as well as Frost Giants, my people,” he said and turned a page, pointing to a certain line. “Here though, this is where your family came in,” he said, and you peered at the writing but were unable to read the language.

“I can’t read it,” you said, and Loki smiled.

“No, you wouldn’t be able to,” he said and turned the book back to face him. “It tells of how the race of Dark Elves, in a bid to conquer the known universe, attempted an experiment between Dark Elf and Light elf,” he said, “A child was bred between them, of both species and it was thought a success until the birth, the mother died during the birth and the Dark Elves considered the experiment a disaster, abandoning the child in Tønsberg," he said and looked back at you. “That child is your ancestor,” he said, and you stared at him in wonder.

“So, I am elf..ish?” you asked, not sure on the terminology and Loki smiled.

“In a sense, later on down the line of descendants, one of the bloodlines married a mortal and thus created a new breed, that is your true bloodline,” he said. “Your ability to hold the Tesseract, which would otherwise destroy a mortal, comes from the line,” he said and flipped the page, a family tree appeared. He ran his finger down it and shook his head as he stared at it. “It amazed me to read the lineage, every single child born to this line was a male, there was never a female,” he said and looked at you. “Until your birth, you were the one that broke the chain and thus the one that completed the experiment, so you inherited the powers of your ancient ancestors,” he said. “Your father was the final male of the bloodline, he gave to you the powers you have now, but they had laid dormant in him,” he said.

“This is a lot,” you said finally, and Loki nodded, shutting the book.

“It is, I agree,” he said and sild the book on the table. “What matters now is that you’re here and we won’t be found again,” he said.

“Where are we?” you asked.

“Jotunheim, land of my ancestors,” he said. 

“Oh, is your family here?” you asked, and Loki smiled now, even laughing slightly.

“No, no, I killed my father and my mother died long ago,” he said and looked into the fire. “Odin, Frigga and Thor are my only family now,” he said and then quickly looked to you. “As well as you, I consider you my family, Helene,” he said and reached for your hand, you let him take it. “I will do everything in my power to protect you, even destroy the family I have left to be sure that you survive,” he said, and you shook your head.

“I would never ask that,” you said, and Loki nodded, gripping your hand tightly.

“I know you wouldn’t but if it came to it, I would do it without a second thought,” he said. “You are going to help me,” he said.

“Help you do what? What is the point of all this training? What am I supposed to do with my powers?” you asked, and he gazed into your eyes, silent for a moment but you could see the thoughts that raced behind them. “Why can’t your brother help you?” you asked.

“My brother has always sought the good in people, the righteousness but he fails to understand without darkness there is no light, without chaos no calm. I seek the balance, the way to even the universe,” he said as he paced and then turned, focusing on you. “And this is where you come in, it was chaos that started the entire universe and together we will find the balance,” he said, resting his hands on the back of his chair and smiling. 

“But doesn’t chaos only bring death and destruction?” you asked. “My father always told me that if you live a chaotic life, you will find no peace,” you said and Loki smiled, nodding.

“Your father is a wise man, but he thinks the same as my brother,” he said. “The trick is to find the balance of light and dark, the balance of peace and war,” he said and crouched before you. “And your powers are the one thing that can help us do that,” he said.

“Will people die?” you asked, and Loki held your gaze, you knew the answer quickly.

“There is always death in war, Helene,” he said.

“So, we must go to war to achieve this?” you asked, and he nodded.

“There will be those who do not understand what we are trying to do, those who disagree with us, my brother and father included but if you allow me to train you, to find others to train what I cannot, we will bring balance to this universe,” he said and stood, you gazed up at him.

“But why must there be war? Why can things not be as they are?” you asked.

“There are forces out there far worse than me, then what wars you have already seen, learned of and I am only trying to avoid them, there are those that would gladly destroy half the population of the universe to achieve this balance but I have seen another way,” He said. “And all I need from you is your vow of loyalty, your vow that you will listen to me and listen to those I give to teach you,” he said. 

“It was not an accident my dad chose you for my godfather, was it?” you asked, and Loki stared at you, caught off guard by your remark. He had not thought you smart enough yet to see beyond his mask, to know what tricks he was capable of. 

“Say what you mean, Helene,” he said, and you stood.

“It was you who put it into his mind to choose you as my godfather, you knew the powers I held and you wished to have them in your control,” you said, and Loki’s eyebrows raised. 

“Why do you think this?” he asked, he wasn’t willing to reveal himself yet, but he was getting nervous. 

“For three years you deserted me, prison or not and I did my own research, I looked into your powers and you have the ability to sway people’s minds, to make them think things they wouldn’t normally and I know it was the same with my father, I think you were watching my lineage for a long time, years and when I was born, you knew what was going to happen,” you said and Loki laughed.

“Little Helene, what a theory,” he said and shook his head, you crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Tell me the truth Loki or I will not help you,” you said, and Loki smiled.

“And what then? You cannot return home, you will be stuck on this frozen planet,” he said, and you glanced at the wooden box. “Do you think I would lock it with the same lock? I have fashioned my own that only I can unlock, Hel,” he said, and your eyes darted back to him. “You either agree to help me or you will be stuck here,” he said.

“I thought you cared about me, like your family,” you said, and he nodded.

“Oh, I do Helene but if I am so willing to betray those closest to me, why do you think yourself any different?” he asked, and you stared at him. He had you in his crosshairs and you knew there was no escape. 

“If I help you, can you guarantee to me that my parents live?” you asked, and he shrugged.

“That is up to you, it is you that has the powers,” he said, and you shook your head.

“No Loki, I am not dumb, promise me that you will not allow my parents death,” you said, and he smiled. The gaze between the pair of you was intense and firm, neither of you would back down.

“I promise that your parents will survive the war,” he said, and you nodded slowly.

“Then I promise my loyalty to you,” you replied, and he smiled. “As long as you keep your promise,” you said.

“That is all I can ask,” he said.

Loki began to train you, now able to move on as your powers had been asserted and you were quickly gaining ground. You learned the elements, how to call them and how to divide them to destroy. He taught you how to harness your emotions, how to keep them under control so your powers would not get out of hand. 

He had told you that he had enlisted another tutor for you, one that would come after you trained for three months and the knock on the door occurred on the eve of the last night. Loki opened it, a tall, thin white-haired elf stood in the doorway, a book under his arm and his blue eyes looked past Loki to you.

“This is her?” he asked, in a raspy cold voice and Loki stepped back.

“This is her,” he said, and you gazed at the man, the way he carried himself put fear into you. He circled you and stopped in front of you. 

“She is slight for the power you say she carries,” he said, and you gazed at him still. “Do you have a name, child?” he asked, leaning forward.

“Helene,” you said, and he nodded.

“A weak name as well, we have much to do,” he said and set his book on the table. “I am Elelear, Loki may have mentioned me,” he said, and you nodded. So, this was the man you sought when Thor captured you. “I will teach you all I know but if you do not show the focus and ambition I expect, I will not continue, my time is not to be wasted,” He said and Loki sat down, smiling at you. “Am I understood?” he asked, looking again at you and you nodded, wishing he would stop looking at you. “Now, let me see what you have learned so far,” he asked, and you nodded once more, words failing you. You looked to the wooden chair beside Loki’s own and focused. You imagined the wood peeling from itself and it obeyed, disintegrating into sawdust. “Fascinating,” Elelear murmured. “You have indeed found a rarity among the mortal breed, Loki,” he said, and Loki smiled, clearly pleased by his old tutor’s praise. “So you have learned to destroy elemental objects but have you learned of creating them?” he asked.

“I can rebuild them,” you said and Elelear shook his head.

“No, no, I mean creating new element from existing elements?” he asked and you stared at him. “I will take that dumb look as a no, let us get started,” he said and opened his book, you looked to the very thick binding worried how much you would have to learn from it.


	8. The Final Teaching

The training was strenuous, Elelear asked more of you than you thought capable but he never listened, always pushed harder. You were surprised at the results, you were able to do things far beyond what you believed you could and within weeks you were drawing elements from the environment around you using them to your advantage. Loki watched as you progressed, silently and with intensity. You half wondered what his purpose was, why he was teaching all this to you and why he was using his own resources to do so but you trusted him, you wanted to think he had the best intentions because he was your godfather. Elelear ate alongside you as well as shared the cavern Loki had found and soon you were tired of him, it was always practice time.

“Elelear,” Loki said one day and the elf looked at him. “I think it’s time we let Hel out into the world to test her powers,” Loki said and Elelear looked back at you.

“I do not think she is ready,” he said and Loki’s lips pursed. 

“I believe she is,” he replied and for a moment it was a war of the two men. You looked between them and remained silent, your opinion didn’t matter here. 

“As you wish,” Elelear relented. “But do not expect me to take responsibility when harm comes to her,” he said, waving his hands dismissively and Loki smiled triumphantly. “What task will you assign her first?” Elelear asked and Loki looked to you, staring at you. 

“My brother has sent Asgardian guards to Jotunheim to seek us, he knows we are here,” he said and rose from his seat, going ot the flickering fire. “I intend to let her see how much control she has with her powers,” he said and turned, his eyes falling on you again. 

“You will put her up against experienced soldiers?” Elelear asked, sounding annoyed and Loki looked to him.

“You have trained her, you see how well she does and how receptive she is to the training, why do you doubt her?” He asked, resting a hand on your shoulder and standing behind you. Elelear looked to him then down to you and gazed into your eyes.

“She is scared,” he said and you nearly laughed out loud, of course you were scared. Who wouldn’t be? 

“Of course she is, she has never tried this before but I know she can do it,” he said and tightened his grip on your shoulders, that familiar sense of calm filled you. “Hel is my goddaughter and she will succeed,” he said and Elelear sighed, shrugging his shoulders. It was clear what Loki thought was all that mattered and Elelear would not get his way. 

“So be it then,” he said and closed his book. “My time here is done, I will go,” he said and Loki moved from behind you.

“Elelear, this is still more to teach,” he said and Elelear looked to him.

“When you no longer seek my advice, you no longer seek my wisdom,” he said and looked to you. “Hel, remember everything I have taught you but most of all remember to focus, ignore the unimportant and see only the important,” he said and you nodded, he smiled at you. Elelear had not smiled at you before and never with such kindness in his eyes, it was almost as though he pitied you. He looked to Loki for a moment but quickly departed, leaving the pair of you standing in the cavern alone.


	9. Chasing the Storm

With the morning light, the ground had shaken beneath your bed and you rose, scared. Loki was already awake, sitting up in bed and he looked over at you as you sat up as well.

"It is the Asgardian army, they have given us the convenience of coming to our doorstep," he said and you looked to the door. 

"Will they break down the door?" you asked, worriedly and Loki shook his head.

"The Asgardian army is nothing but noble and they would not break down the door, they would give their enemy the decency of surrendering," he said and looked back to you. "But we are not decent people," he said and rose from the bed. "Now get up and let us get you prepared," he said. 

Loki had created battle gear for you. It was green and gold, much like his. He had put into the magic he knew, protecting you from what harm he could anticipate and he stood in front of you now, gazing into your eyes. 

"Are you scared, Hel?" he asked and you nodded, what else would you be? All your training had been done in secret, hiding and without a true enemy. "It is normal to be fearful of the unknown and it is good that you are scared, you must use this fear to protect you," he said and smiled at you, almost fatherly.

"Do you think I can do this?" you asked and Loki crouched before you.

"Hel, if I did not, I would never send you," he said. "And I will be there with you but they know my powers, they know my strengths," he said and smiled, tapping your chest with his index finger. "But they know nothing about you," he said. "You are my wildcard and the best choice I have made," he said.

"Do you really believe that?" you asked. Loki had always seemed distant, always seemed as though he was unsure of everything he had done for you and unsure of his relationship with you. 

"Of course I do, I will never have children, Hel but I am proud to think of you as my own," he said and stroked your face with his rough thumb. This was the most tender you had ever seen Loki and you were nervous in his attention now. "You will fight these soldiers and you will win because they have nowhere near the power you do," he said and as he stood, pressed his lips firmly against your forehead. "Remember what I have taught you, what Elelear has taught you and you will not be let down," he said, squeezing your shoulder and turned to the door. "Let us go, there is no sense in prolonging the anticipation," he said and you looked as his hand reached out for yours. Slowly you slid yours into his and he smiled at you again before departing the cavern. 

Loki stood before the door and with a wave of his hand it opened, you stared at the sea of soldiers before you. Their golden armor, their shields, and their massive amounts quickly took any confidence you had. You felt Loki squeeze your hand and warmth rushed over you, comforting you. 

"Loki, son of Odin, we come with the King's orders to accept your surrender!" a general shouted, stepping forward. 

"I am grateful that Odin has so kindly sent two hundred of his men for a peaceful surrender!" he shouted.

"You are Loki, the god of mischief, we are only being precautions!" he replied and Loki laughed.

"How kind of you!" he shouted back again. "I fear you have come in vain for this will not be the day I surrender nor will any day," he said and looked down upon you. "Crush the metals upon their bodies, Hel," he said quietly to you and you looked back to the men. Perhaps it was not realistic before when you had nothing but armor with no human form within it but now, with these men standing there, you started having a conscious. These men had families, lives that they lived and you were to take all that away. "Do not think on them, Hel, they do not think on you," he said as though he could read your thoughts. "They will kill me and take you before they ever worry about the lives we have," he said and you looked back to the men. You dropped Loki's hand and began the process Elelear had bore into your brain. The focus came, the world washed away and all that remained was the armor, the elements that made it up. Slowly it built and it only gained speed, the power within you. The men started shouting, the general grabbed at his chest piece but it was too late, once you started the process, there was no returning. You watched as the sea of men began to drop to their knees, gurgling and shouting out in pain but you could do nothing for it. Your mind held the elements and crushed them together, pushing them tightly until the armor itself became a coffin for each man wearing it. "Let the general live," Loki's voice came within your mind and so, as Elelear had taught you, the general dropped from your mind. He fell to the ground gasping for the air that returned to his lungs but his men perished around him. When the army was defeated, without a single droplet of blood being drawn, Loki rested his hand upon your shoulder and you released yourself, returning to the present. "So as you see, I will not surrender today or any day," Loki said and the General looked up at him, still catching his breath. He looked behind him and saw the mass of his men dead where they had stood. 

"What is she?" he asked, looking to you and Loki looked back upon you as well, a proud smile upon his lips. 

"She is my goddaughter and she is your hell," he said and looked back to the general. He walked to him, crouched before him and though he spoke quietly, his words still echoed in your head. "So go now to my father, to my brother and tell them what you have seen here, tell them they cannot stop what is coming and they cannot save their people from this hell," he said and before your eyes, the General was gone. Loki looked at the group of dead soldiers, waving his hand simply and they were gone, dust in the air. He turned to you and stood, hands clasped behind his back with a smile. "Hel, my Hel," he said, walking towards you and shook his head. "You have made me a very proud godfather indeed," he said and you smiled at him. It was then you realized he was the only you wished to make proud, the only to make happy and you would go to great lengths to achieve this.


	10. Blood Makes The Water Murkier

The news was quickly spread to Asgard and the nine realms beyond. Loki had taken the upper hand and would not give it up readily. He had found a champion and he would wave her banner until his last dying breath. The fear that played in the Asgardian’s hearts was slightly quelled when their king told them Loki would be squashed as he had been time and time again. There was proof to them that Loki had been defeated and they couldn’t doubt it would happen again. 

——

Loki had continued to train you but not in your powers. He instead began to train you in how to deal with destroying souls and life together. You had never been faced with what you had seen when the Asgardian army arrived and your weren’t sure you could do it again He wanted to make sure you could. He gathered live animals and had you kill them after much insistence. The first ten were difficult but soon you lost the ability to care, they became just another challenge. 

“And so you will find soldiers in the same category,” he said as you both ate dinner and you had expressed your boredom of your lessons. 

“Perhaps,” you said, thoughtfully chewing and shrugged. “I guess I won’t know until I’m faced with the situation,” you said and Loki smiled at you.

“Trust me,” he said and you nodded, you had done nothing but so far. 

—-

Under cloak and disguises, Loki took you to Asgard and kept you hidden. You never asked where he went during the day but you assumed it was to fetch supplies. It wasn’t until you were lying on the couch, staring bored at the ceiling when Loki came bursting in the door and breathless that you knew things were changing.

“I have found him,” Loki said, waving a piece of appear above his head and you looked at him, completely bewildered. “I found who I’ve been lookin for,” he said and you shook your head. “Ah, yes,” he said and put the paper down. “I forgot to tell you that I was looking for him at all, I got so involved in looking for him,” he said and sat at the table. 

“So...who is he?” You asked, shaking your head and he leaned back in the chair, catching his breath.

“His name is Tommy Prive and he is much like you,” he said.

“So he can manipulate elements?” You asked and Loki shook his head. 

“No, no but he has a power like you,” he said. “He has brute strength and I’m not talking strength of human nature, I mean super strength,” he said.

“So like your brother?” You asked and Loki nodded.

“I have met perhaps his match and he will be useful, especially with you in play,” he said and you shrugged.

“Well I guess that’s good,” you said as you got off the couch and you felt Loki’s gaze on you. 

“What’s wrong, Hel?” He asked at last and you looked to him, studying him fo are moment. 

“I’m bored, Loki, you’ve kept me pent up for months,” you said, throwing a book on a chair. “Then you tell me we’re going to Asgard and you just put me in another prison,” you said.

“Prison? This isn’t prison!” He exclaimed, looking around the plush surroundings and you looked at him.

“For me it is,” you said and Loki shook his head.

“Well soon enough you will be able to do something,” he said.

“Oh yeah? And what will that be?” You asked. “More fighting? More elemental control?” You asked.

“What is so wrong with that?” Loki asked.

“It’s all I do!” You shouted and Loki stared at you, surprised. “All I do is train and sleep! Train and sleep!” You shouted. “I’m sick of it!” You exclaimed and fell into a seat. “I want to do more than that!” You said and Loki sighed heavily.

“Well we will go back to earth soon and you will find more to do,” he said and you looked to him.

“Will I get to see my family?” You asked and Loki shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think that’s best,” he said.

“Why not?” You demanded and Loki studied you.

“Do you truly think returning to where you were taken is the best idea? That it will not be swarming with police and the like?” He asked and you gazed at him, wordlessly. You honestly hadn’t thought of that. “Hel, my job is to protect you and that means that you will have to give up some things, some people,” he said, leaning towards you and you shook your head, looking into the fireplace. 

“But they’re my parents,” you said and he nodded.

“They’re your parents but your father is related to Charles Keller,” he said and you stared at him.

“My Uncle Charlie?” You asked and Loki nodded. “What does he matter?” You asked.

“Charles Keller is the adopted father to Astrid Keller, isn’t he?” He asked and you narrowed your eyes. 

“Yeah, my cousin Astrid,” you said. “What do any of them have to do with this?” You asked and Loki smiled.

“Remember how I told you that your family is front Tønsberg?” He asked and you nodded. “Well that lineage comes through your father’s blood,” he began

“But Astrid is adopted,” you interrupted and he smiled, pausing. You quickly quieted knowing he was not happy with you interrupting him. 

“Yes, she is,” he agreed. “Years ago, Thor had a romance with our childhood friend Sif,” he said and you noticed how there seemed to be sadness in his voice at this, as though he had some interest in Sif himself. “Together they created a child and Thor declared her heir to the throne of Asgard,” he said and shook his head. “She’s a bastard at best and should never take the throne of Asgard but my father being soft hearted for my brother, agreed to the arrangement,” he said and shook his head at thoughts in his own mind. “I had to change that,” he said and his eyes turned to look at you, anger filled them. “I was the heir to the throne after my brother, I was to inherit Asgard if he was to fall,” he said, pounding the air with his fist and you stared at him. 

“What did you do?” You asked quietly.

“I took her, I took his beautiful child and hid her from him, removed her from the inheritance,” he said and you shook your head.

“No,” you said softly, you didn’t want to believe what he was about to say, the puzzle piece he was about to place down. 

“I left her on the steps of an orphanage and hid her from him, I knew he would leave no world alone until found her,” he said.

“No,” you repeated and Loki held your gaze for a moment before continuing. 

“Her name was Thrud but the sister that found her changed her name,” he said and you stared at him, waiting for the confirmation. “Astrid,” he said.

“How is that two families from the same blood line were given the same fate?” You asked and Loki smiled sadly at you.

“It is your fate because of your bloodline,” he said. “You are part of a great bloodline and perhaps not in such a direct way as Thrud but nevertheless your fates would have always been drawn together,” he said. “And so we cannot go back to where you came from because not only are the police searching for you but so is the Asgardian guards,” he said and you shook your head.

“So I am never to see my parents again?” You asked, exasperated. 

“You will, when all this is over and we have won, you will be with them again,” he said and you laughed.

“If we have won,” you said and Loki looked at you.

“We will win, especially with Tommy,” he said and lifted the paper again. “I plan to use him with you,” he said. “His strength with your elemental control,” he said and shook his head. “We will be unstoppable,” he said and you sighed. 

“Whatever, I’m going back to bed since there’s nothing else to do,” you said and pulled yourself out of the chair, leaving the room. You knew Loki wanted to take pride in what he was telling you and get as excited as him but honestly, you really just wanted to go back home. Back to school, back to your friends and even your parents.


	11. Trepidation  In Tesseract Blue

You woke up in the morning to classical music filling the air and you laid there, trying to assert your surroundings. The ceiling was the same as when you fell asleep last night and so were all the fillings of the room. You rolled on your side and sighed, you were still with Loki. You rose from bed and stretched, sitting for a moment’s pause. You pulled yourself up and went into the sitting room, finding Loki by the fire. He was heavily invested in an old, yellowed book and glanced up hearing you enter, closing the book.

“Hel, you’re awake,” he said and you nodded, falling into the opposing sitting chair. 

“Where is this music coming from?” You muttered, rubbing your eyes and he smiled. 

“Isn’t it lovely? One of the very few treasures you mortals have created that I take enjoyment in,” he said and closed his eyes as though lost in the music. 

“Right,” you said and rose from the seat, leaving the room. You went into the kitchen and poured out your cereal, the cereal Loki had obtained to help you feel less homesick. In the end it did the opposite but you never told him that. 

“Today we will go find Tommy,” he said, making you jump slightly as you hadn’t realized he followed you and you looked at him.

“Where?” You asked.

“He’s living in London currently with his parents but spends an abnormally large amount of time in Hyde Park,” he said, furrowing his brow and you shrugged as you sat at the table.

“What’s abnormal about spending time in a park?” You asked.

“Well nothing but he spends nearly all his time there,” he said and you shrugged again as you ate. 

“Don’t see anything strange about it,” you muttered and Loki fell silent, it was clear you had not woken up with a better attitude. 

“I will go see to our things while you eat,” he said and left the room, you shook your head. You were getting bored of this day to day events of triumph and victory, you wanted to go back to school. 

——

You landed in Hyde Park, Loki gripping the blue cube that he quickly hid in his pocket and looked around, mapping out the area. 

“Right,” he said and led you from the spot, into the park. You pulled your hand from his and he glanced back but let it be, you weren’t a child anymore. He continued on and you followed, gazing around at the familiar scenes. You had never been to Hyde Park but the scenery was all the same as other parks you had been to, just on a more grand scale. “Tommy?” Loki spoke and you looked to where he was directing his attention. A tallish boy with sandy brown hair and silver eyes looked over at him from his crouched position on the ground, he had been playing some sort of card game.

“Who’s asking?” He said, standing and you doubted Loki’s words, he did not look abnormally strong. 

“I am,” Loki replied. “I am Loki,” he introduced and Tommy looked past him to you.

“Who’s she?” He asked and Loki turned to you, a smile falling on his lips.

“This is my goddaughter Helene,” he said, resting a hand on your shoulder but quickly dropping it seeing your reaction.

“I’m Tommy,” he said with a charming smiled, brushing past Loki and putting his hand out, you stared at it. 

“Yes, let us sit,” Loki said, placing himself between the pair of you and you were grateful for that. The three of you took a seat on the bench and Loki made sure to put himself between. Loki started from the middle of the story, as though he had already spoken to Tommy and you made note to ask him about that later. Tommy didn’t seem thrown by the announcement of his powers, it was as though he had already been witness to them and when Loki came to the point where Tommy would work with them, Tommy’s eyes turned to you.

“I’ll gladly work with her,” he said, nodding in your direction and Loki smiled uncomfortably. This was where Loki became fatherly and protective, you had seen it once before with him. You enjoyed this bit of Loki, where you were no longer in contact with your actual father, it was nice to feel it again. 

“Where are your parents?” Loki asked, looking around and Tommy shrugged.

“Who knows, I was their greatest mistake, they said,” he said. “And any time not spent around me was a blessing,” he replied and you stared at him.

“That’s horrible,” you murmured and Tommy looked at you, studying you for a moment.

“Not really, I get to do whatever I want,” he said with a shrug but you saw he thought different, that it had bothered him. 

“Well it certainly makes it less complicated,” Loki said and stood, taking both your hands. Tommy quickly pulled his away and Loki looked down at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked and Loki sighed.

“Hold onto my coat then,” he said and Tommy eyed him suspiciously then looked at you, you nodded in encouragement. He latched onto Loki’s coat and with his free hand, Loki pulled the Tesseract from his pocket. Within moments you were whisked from earth and taken back to Asgard, back to the house that had become your jail. 

——

Loki wasted no time in demonstrating Tommy’s skills to you, you watched in amazement as he lifted boulders above his head with ease and Tommy took pride in showing them off to you. He slammed the boulder down on the ground, causing the earth to shake and you laughed, he smiled at you. 

“Now Hel, show him what you can do,” Loki said and stepped back, you looked to Tommy who seemed to watch with great interest. You turned your attention to the same boulder he had just lifted and focused, it soon disintegrated into dust. Tommy stared in surprise and then looked at you.

“That’s amazing,” he breathed and you smiled, proud. 

“It is and with the pair of you, we will be unstoppable,” he said and you nodded, you couldn’t help agree. “Tommy will clear the way and you will destroy all that still remain,” he said and you looked at him.

“And what will you do?” You asked and Loki turned his gaze on you. 

Suddenly Thor stood before you, you gasped in surprise. Loki reappeared and you exhaled, relieved it wasn’t his brother. Loki smiled at you and Tommy shook his head.

“Shit,” Tommy muttered and Loki smiled. Loki reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the glowing blue cube, he held it out to you. Tommy reached to touch it but Loki smacked his hand away. 

“You will not be able to handle it,” he said and you saw Tommy’s expression of rebuke, you grasped hold of it. You felt your veins burn as you gripped it, it was trying to destroy you and Loki watched as you fought silently with the cube for dominance. It felt as if it coursed through your veins, wrapped itself around your insides and the glow diminished. “And now it has fused with you,” he said happily.

“Fused?” You asked, you did not like the word. 

“Yes, you have absorbed the power of the Tesseract and it is within you,” he said and you looked at him panicked, he smiled. “Relax Hel, it would have killed you already if it wanted to,” he said and stroked your hair, you looked at the cube again. It was a simple black cube now and you dropped it to the ground, it bumped on the earth. You felt stronger, felt as though your skin was humming and your mind was alive with electric currents. 

“I feel weird,” you said, looking at your skin and your veins seemed almost too blue.

“You will get used to it,” he said and patted your back. “Now, I want you to focus not on one tree but several,” he said and you looked at him then to the trees. You closed your eyes, the world was black within your mind but soon enough, one tree appeared. Then another and soon the entire area of trees that had surrounded you came into your mind. You imagined them being destroyed, disappearing into the earth where they grew from and suddenly you heard Tommy muttered in amazement. You opened your eyes and saw the trees gone, into ashes that lay in piles upon the ground. 

“What happened?” You asked and Tommy shook his head.

“They burst into flames,” he said.

“Flames?” You asked, confused, that had never happened. “Did I do something wrong?” You asked and looked at Loki but it was clear by the pride in his gaze you hadn’t.

“With the fusing of the Tesseract, your powers have become greater and so instead of merely disintegrating, they burn,” he said and then stood before you, holding onto your shoulders. “Hel, you can create any element you wish, destroy anything you wish and even create as you wish but that is for a later day, when we have accomplished our task,” he said, waving his hand dismissing the thought and you looked at the bare earth. He had never spoke of creation and it piqued your interest but Loki quickly had you destroying more, distracting you. 

 

The absorption of the Tesseract did not go unnoticed, it was felt upon Asgard, Svartalfheim and Alfheim. Panic ensued among leaders and a meeting was called, a meeting to discuss what should happen next. What protections needed to be put in place to avoid what would come next and who would come next, what creature had been able to absorb the power of the Tesseract without destruction.


	12. A Requiem For Helene

With the absorption of the Tesseract, you noticed slight changes to yourself. At first it remained subtle, your veins would in essence glow and your hair grew quicker than before. Soon though more obvious changes happened, your eyes lightened to a near white blue and your skin began to change color as well, it became nearly white with its paleness. The veins on your skin stood out more now, you were worried about the changes but Loki had calmed you, saying it was the Tesseract changing your make up. It was bringing out your elfin heritage and lessening your mortal DNA. 

Loki disappeared one day, left you with Tommy and you both amused yourself by practicing your powers in the nearby forest.

“Where are your parents?” Tommy asked as you toyed with a branch and you glanced at him.

“Back on earth where yours are,” you said and Tommy smiled.

“Obviously but where?” He asked.

“Probably at home, trying to figure out where I went still,” she said.

“So you have parents,” he said and you looked at him.

“Yeah, everyone has parents Tommy,” you said and he nodded. 

“Mine just are worse then others,” he muttered.

“What happened with them?” You asked and he shrugged.

“When they realized I could take care of myself, they kicked me out and told me if I ever came back they’d call the police,” he said and you studied him, there was something more.

“Why?” You asked and he looked at you.

“I realized my powers long before you did I think, I realized how strong I was,” he said. “There was little my parents could punish me with then, I think they were scared of me,” he said and leaned forward, looking over at you. “And when most people are scared of something, its easier to get rid of it then to learn to understand it,” he said and you smiled sadly at him. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” you said and Tommy shook his head.

“I’m not, I wouldn’t be here if I had loving parents,” he said and grabbed a rock from the soil, throwing it farther then the eye could see. “Loki seems like a nice guy,” he said and glanced at you for confirmation. “How’d he find you?” He asked.

“He was my godfather,” you said quietly and Tommy laughed.

“How did Loki become your godfather?” He asked and you rolled your eyes, sick of the story.

“My father thought it was funny if he named the god of mischief my godfather, really piss off my Nan and everyone,” you said. “He didn’t realize Loki was real and not just a myth, Loki heard it and decided to take it seriously,” you said and Tommy laughed.

“Must’ve been a bit of a surprise for your dad,” he said and you nodded, smiling at the thought of him. You both fell silent, staring at the fire you had created and were continuing to manipulate. “Do you miss them?” He asked at last and you looked to him.

“I do,” you replied. “I miss the normalcy of my life, when I wasn’t…this,” you said, waving your hands over yourself to imply your changes. 

“You’re not so bad now, you can do things I don’t think anyone imagined they could ever do,” he said, shaking his head and you sighed.

“I guess, sometimes I wish I couldn’t do what I do,” you said and Tommy laughed.

“Are you serious?” He asked and you nodded. “I’d kill for your powers,” he said and you rolled your eyes, snuffing the fire. 

“Well you can have them,” you said, rising from the rock and walking off. You felt his eyes on you but he didn’t chase after you, just let you return home. 

——

Loki returned late that night, he seemed to be filled with excitement and nerves. You were just annoyed he had left for so long and you slammed your door, falling into bed. You didn’t want to know his exciting news and you didn’t care about what he had seen.

“What happened?” Loki asked Tommy who was seated in the sitting room and he shrugged.

“Been like that all day,” he said and Loki sighed. He followed your path to your bedroom and knocked on the door. 

“Hel?” He asked.

“Go away,” you muttered, lying in bed and with your eyes covered. 

“Hel, I need to come in,” he started and you looked at the door, destroying it. 

“There,” you muttered and Loki stared at where the door had just stood. 

“You’re getting stronger,” he murmured and entered.

“Great,” you said and rolled to face the wall. 

“Hel, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting on your bed and you remained silent. You were sick of his need to have talks, to discuss things and to find out your thoughts. “Hel, I have great news but I want to know what’s going on with you,” he said.

“Loki, just go away,” you muttered and felt his hand on your arm. 

“Hel, please,” he said and you felt the anger building. “Tommy said you’ve been like this all day and if you can’t tell me what’s going on I can’t-“ he said.

“I said leave me alone!” You shouted, feeling the anger bubbling like atoms bumping into each other with activity and Loki was thrown back through the doorway, into the wall across the hall. You quickly sat up and stared at his crumpled figure, Tommy appeared. He looked down at Loki and then at you.

“What the hell did you do?” He asked and you shook your head, looking at your hands. The veins in them glowed and you clasped them into fists. Tommy helped a disheveled Loki to his feet and Loki slicked back his hair, looking at you. You held each-other’s gaze for a moment, sizing the other one up and it was then you saw Loki realizing what he had created. 

“Hel,” he said quietly, moving slowly towards you and suddenly you felt like a wild beast, something he was trying to tame. “I’m sorry you’re not having the best time with this but it’s the Tesseract, not you, making you react this way,” he said and you rolled your eyes.

“You handed it to me, you never told me what it would do!” You shouted, standing and moved to the other side of the room, away from him. “You never told me it would fuse itself with me!” You shouted and crossed your arms, Loki stood a good distance from you.

“I should have told you, I am sorry,” he said and you rolled your eyes.

“You’re sorry for everything Loki! Sorry you stole me from my parents! Sorry you ruined my childhood and sorry you made me…this, this thing!” You shouted, holding up your hands to show your glowing veins against your pale skin. “Well your apologies won’t change anything! I’m a freak!” You screamed and Loki was thrown again but this time the wall absorbed him, everything but his face. Tommy stared in horror and then disappeared. 

“Hel,” Loki started, trying to remain calm but you saw the fear in his eyes, the fear everyone would have around you now. “I need you to calm down, find your focus,” he spoke and you shook your head.

“Focus? What is focus when I can’t even be angry without this happening,” you said, waving towards him and he could do nothing but stare at you. You sighed and brought him from the wall, he fell forward. “All I wanted was to see my parents, to see George again but you can’t let me do that,” you said and Loki continued to stare at you. “I’m alone, Loki and all you keep talking about is destruction,” you said, sitting on your bed and wrapping your arms around yourself. Loki stood for a moment, hesitant and then came beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. 

“I will bring them here,” he said at last and you looked to him.

“Who?” You asked.

“Your parents, George,” he said and you sat up straighter.

“You will?” You asked and he nodded.

“It is time for them to come, for them to be kept safe and earth will not be a safe place for them,” he said and you smiled. “There we go,” he whispered quietly, wiping at your tears. “Hel I am sorry that I have not explained all that I have done to you but knowing would have been the greatest obstacle to completing what we have,” he said and you stared into his eyes. “You are now one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, you contain within you powers no one ever dreamed of,” he said, shaking his head and tenderly kissed your forehead. “And I am only trying to guide you in them the best way I know how,” he said softly and held you close to him, you closed your eyes at the feeling of his warmth. You hadn’t felt that parental love in such a long time and you relished in it. For all your powers, all your strength, you had sorely missed this simple emotion.


	13. Earth To Asgard

You waited nervously in the parlor for the appearance of your parents, Loki had gone early in the morning to fetch them and told you he may not be back soon as it would take some convincing to get them to come with him. Tommy was still asleep in his bed and you were the lone awakened consciousness. You thought over the past few months, how much had changed and wondered if your parents would even recognize you. Your skin was so much paler and your eyes were a color they had never looked into. You had a black hoodie on, the hood pulled high over your head and you sat burrowed in the deep green armchair, trying to calm your anxiety. Suddenly you heard a snap like a mosquito to a bug lamp and the air became alive with electricity, your hair stood on end. You looked behind you and saw Loki standing in the hall with your parents who looked extremely disheveled. You rose slowly and faced them, watching as they sorted themselves out. 

“Mom, Dad,” you said, straightening your hoodie and they looked up at you, staring. 

“Helene?” Your mother said in her soft and calming Irish accent as she moved towards you. “Helene,” she whispered again, cupping your face in both her warm hands and her green eyes studied your face. “What has he done to you?” She murmured, stroking your pale skin and you leant into her palm.

“Why does she look like that? What have you done to her Loki?” Arthur demanded from the hall and you looked to Loki who was smiling at you sadly, he had known they would react like this. He had warned you and told you not to be thrown by it, that they would find the way past it. 

“It is her powers, as I have told you Arthur,” he said calmly and your father turned his blue eyes to you, studying you. 

“Powers,” he muttered and you could tell from your father’s tone he strongly disbelieved Loki. 

“Hi Dad,” you said and he nodded at you, still studying you. Suddenly you were enveloped in the warmest hug you had felt in a long time, your mother’s arms wrapped around you tightly and she held you closely, you smiled. You had missed this hug the most and you wrapped your arms around her as well. 

“I love you, Helene,” she whispered and you closed your eyes, you had worried you would never hear those words when she saw you. She pulled back and held your face in her hands again, smiling with tears perking her eyes. “I love you however you may come, you will always be my Hel,” she said and kissed your forehead, you bowed your head to her as she did so. When you looked up, you caught Loki’s gaze and thought you saw sadness in his expression, a longing. He quickly washed it away with a shake of his head and clasped his hands together.

“Why don’t we all sit down to some lunch?” He asked, stepping back and holding out his arm to guide them into the dining room. You followed your mother out of the room and into the dining room where Loki had created a feast from seemingly thin air and you all sat down at the table. Within a few moments of you sitting, Tommy appeared and stopped fast, seeing the extra guests. 

“Whoa,” he muttered and you smiled at him. 

“Tommy, these are my parents, Meranda and Arthur,” you introduced and Tommy smiled at them, nodding shortly in their direction.

“Morning,” he said as he closed his robe self consciously and tied it. He took the seat across from Helene and you smiled at him, he took a big gulp of orange juice. The conversation lulled for a bit until the topic of your powers and your abilities cropped up, your parents had every question in the book. Loki promised them a demonstration after breakfast and they were settled with that though your father kept looking at you suspiciously. 

After breakfast, Loki escorted the bunch of you from the house and into the forest, into the clearing you had become accustomed to. Tommy took a seat on a boulder you had created the other day and watched the show of your powers as your parents stood stunned silent. You turned to them after you were done and your father sputtered, shaking his head. 

“So you’re telling me she had those powers the entire time?” Your mother managed and you looked to Loki.

“All humans have powers but hers are a bit stronger due to her bloodline,”. He said and your father shook his head, confused. “Your family in particular, Arthur, they hail from an experiment done by Dark Elves and Light elves, your great ancestor came from both lines,” he said and your father looked to you, as though for reassurance that Loki wasn’t lying. You nodded and he looked back at Loki. “So I was just helping Helene pull them out of her,” he said with a shrug and your father looked back at you. “She has the strongest powers because she is a female from a long line of males,” he said. 

“So...if we had more children,” Arthur began and Loki smiled.

“They would have powers as well but they would not be as strong as Helene,” he said and Arthur shook his head, staring at the ground in shock. 

“Do they...do they hurt her?” Your mother asked and Loki looked to her. You had noticed Loki’s gaze softened when he looked upon your mother, as though she reminded him of someone or something he did not have. 

“Not anymore,” he said softly and looked back at you for confirmation, you shook your head.

“No, they were just like growing pains if anything,” you said with a smile and your mother nodded. 

“Now comes the trifling hard part,” Loki said, seemingly wincing. “You cannot return to your home,” he said and your father’s gaze snapped up quickly to him.

“Why not?” He demanded and Loki sighed.

“It is dangerous for Helene there at the moment,” he said. “And when it will no longer be dangerous for her, it will be dangerous for you,” he said and your mother looked to you.

“What do you mean dangerous for us?” He asked and Loki smiled again. 

“You will see in time, for now, I must ask that you trust me,” he said and your father scoffed.

“Trust the man that stole our daughter?” He demanded and Loki smiled.

“Dad, please,” you said and he looked at you. “Trust me, I know what is coming and it will not be safe for you or mum,” you said and Arthur stared at you.

“How then can I consciously leave my family there?” He asked and you looked to Loki.

“I will not deny that there will be casualties but they are necessary to avoid larger casualties,” he said. “And they are not already specified so your family may very well survive,” he said and your father shook his head. 

“Who then is worthy of sacrifice?” Arthur asked.

“It is not a matter of worth but a matter of if they get in our way,” he said and your father looked at you. You had never seen that look in his eyes, the look of betrayal and the look of complete disconnect from you.

“And my daughter will do this?” He asked and Loki nodded.

“It must be done, to avoid mass destruction in the future,” he said and your father shook his head.

“I don’t understand this, I don’t understand this one bit and I will never understand it I think,” he said and you sighed. You knew your father would be the most difficult persuasion but ou had hoped he’d come around, he still might.

“It is easy to understand when you know the future and I do not expect you to at this moment but you will see it in time, you will see your daughter for her greatness this I am sure of,” Loki said and you smiled at him. Your father looked between you and Loki, he shook his head.

“All I know is how much I regret the moment your name left my lips for her godfather,” he said and walked away, towards the house. 

“I best go after him,” your mother spoke and hurried after him. You sighed and looked at Tommy who smiled at you.

“Don’t worry, it's not that bad when your parents disown you,” he said and Loki stared at him hard.

“Tommy, you’re not helping,” he said and looked back at you. “They will come around, trust me, Helene,” he said and you nodded. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you leaned into him. “Practice your lessons, both of you and I will come fetch you,”. He said and left the forest, returning to the house. You looked to Tommy who hopped off the rock and cracked his knuckles. 

“Let’s start doing something all ready, what do you say?” He asked and you nodded, feeling desolate. Your powers were full strength that afternoon, enhanced by your emotions and the erratic nature of them. You destroyed nearly the whole forest before recreating it and Tommy worked on directing his strength where you needed it. You put everything into your practice and soon lost track of the world about you, it became a dance of sorts. You wanted to destroy it all but there was still part of you that wanted to create the beauty you knew as a child, the happiness you remembered so deep in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Tommy as Taron Egerton, for reference.


	14. The Whispered Consultation

It was after you had gone to bed when your mother finally approached, with a soft knock on the door and you sat up on your elbows, calling for them to answer. You expected Loki and were surprised when your mother's face popped past the door. 

"Mum!" you exclaimed, sitting up and she smiled, moving in while shutting the door behind her.

"Hello," she said. "I hope I didn't wake you," she said and sat beside you, you shook your head.

"No, I was reading," you said, nodding to a book at your side and she eyed it. 

"I missed you, Helene," she said and her eyes captured yours, you smiled.

"I missed you too, mum," you said and she hesitantly reached out her hand to you, at last cupping your face in her palm. Her hand was warm, soft and exactly as comforting as you remembered. You closed your eyes at the touch, you had missed it for so long and had been afraid she'd never look at you the same way again. 

"My heart broke when you left, I knew Loki had something to do with it but I couldn't..." she said, you looked up and saw tears clouding her eyes, she paused for a moment. "I couldn't find you, I didn't know where to look, I mean where do you find the God of Mischief?" she asked and you smiled.

"I know, I was angry for a while but I've sorted it out, I know now I was more scared than angry," you said and your mother smiled empathetically. 

"I can understand and we weren't much help, were we?" she asked.

"You didn't understand it as much I as didn't, what were you going to do?" you asked and your mom nodded. "I'm glad you're here now," you said.

"So am I," she said and there was a pause in the conversation. "Your father will come around, he's just a bit more surprised than I was I think," she said.

"You weren't surprised?" you asked and your mother smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mothers can see their child no matter how much they change, they will always be that baby, the toddler taking their first steps," she said and you smiled at her. 

"I'm glad," you said and hse nodded.

"So am I," she said and then studied you silently before speaking again. "So, what are these powers?" she asked.

"I'm not even sure I understand them all but Loki is excited about them," you said and your mother laughed.

"I gathered that, you're not letting him use you, are you Helene? You're keeping your head on your shoulders?" she asked.

"Yes mum, he seems a bit insane but if you listen to his plan, it makes sense," you assured and she nodded though seemingly unconvinced. "He's done nothing but care for me, he wants only the best," you said and your mother nodded but again, seemed to not believe a word you said. 

"So is he trying to conquer the world?" she asked and you shrugged.

"I don't know, he seems to know something I don't and you don't, he won't tell me what it is," you said. "He said that if we did not create small casualties now, there would be mass casualties to come," you said.

"What does that mean?" she asked and again you shrugged.

"I don't know, he won't tell me, he said he wants me to remain confident and not worry about what my actions may bring," you said and your mother stared at you.

"He's putting a lot on your shoulders," she said.

"I can handle it, mom," you said and she nodded.

"I know you can but you deserve happiness, not this stress," she said and you sighed.

"Mom, what else was I doing with my life? Going to school, learning things that would never serve me outside of it and then going to university, nothing important," you said. "I'm doing what I was meant to do, what I was created to do," you said. 

"Will you become like him?" she asked.

"Loki?" you asked and she nodded. "Do you mean will I become a god?" you asked.

"Yes," she said and you laughed.

"Mum, you don't become a god, you are born a god and I could never become one," you said and she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this," she said, shaking her head and you smiled.

"It's fine, I will always be your daughter, regardless of what happens and who I become," you said. "You raised me, you have given me unconditional love and have never done me harm, you will always be my mother," you said and she smiled.

"I never doubted that," she said and you smiled. 

"How is George?" you asked and your mother laughed.

"Missing you and driving your father crazy," she said and you laughed. "He pulls him down the street whenever its time for a walk and you father comes back cursing under his breath," she said and you laughed.

"That's George, I miss him," you said and your mother nodded.

"I was surprised Loki didn't bring him," she said and you shrugged.

"He said he will bring him when he won't serve as a distraction," you said.

"Ah," she replied.

"He does really care about me, mum," you insisted and she put her hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't say anything," she said and leaned over, kissing your forehead. "I'm going to bed but I wanted to tell you that I still loved you," she said and you smiled at her. "Sleep well," she said as you laid back down and she tucked you in like she used to when you were a child. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, mum," you said and rolled on your side, hearing the door close.


	15. The Losing Side of History

Loki had requested that you create a world of winter in Asgard, to throw the golden kingdom of gods into a frozen world and you did as he commanded, rearranging the elements of nature itself. You were at it for hours, trying to keep your focus but your mind was growing weary. You watched as the skies began to darken, the wave of your hand seemed to pull the clouds from nonexistence and they hung heavy over the golden city. Loki had done his part, he had lowered the temperature of the land and you finally saw the snow began to fall, light at first. Then the snow became heavier and fell with greater volume, blanketing the land. The people would panic, Loki had told you, the snow had been foreign to them and they would not know what to do.

“It is the first attack of many,” he said to you before you started and though you were not sure what many meant, you did as you were told. You watched the snowfall, covering the homes and the palace, creating a quieter world in your opinion. It was beautiful and pure. "You have done well," Loki said, coming behind you and you looked back to him, then to the city.

"Thank you," you said and he clasped his hands as he stood beside you. "What happens next?" you asked and he smiled.

"Impatience is the downfall of many great warriors, Hel," he said and you sighed, you knew he would say something like that.

"What if we do not win?" you asked and Loki turned his gaze to you, studying you silently.

"Then we die and so many others die alongside us," he said and you stared at him, stunned into silence. Death had never been a reality to you, you were young and you thought yourself invincible. "But we will not lose," he said, shaking his head and looking back to the city that was now heavily covered in snow. "Now, make it rain Hel," he said and made a quick motion with his hand, the temperature began rising slightly. He lowered his hand when it was not as cold and you turned back to the city, focusing on creating rain. Soon the clouds opened and the rain poured down. Loki raised his umbrella over your head and stood, watching your powers at work. 

"What will this do?" you asked, finishing and Loki smiled.

"It will let Odin know we have arrived," he said.

"And why do we want him to know ahead of time we're here?" you asked and Loki smiled.

"So the fear will begin to seep in, he is old and he knows that his time is coming," he said. "He has feared this day for many, many years," he said.

"He's your father, though," you said, confused how Loki could be so heartless to him.

"Adoptive," he corrected. "And he has done me no kindness that has not benefited him," he said. "I will bring down his reign and then we shall conquer Asgard," he said and looked to you. "Then we move on to the mortal realm," he said.

"What is coming, Loki," you said and Loki looked away from you.

"There is a force in these realms that is stronger than any and it will try to destroy half of all known population, a way of cleansing the worlds," he said. "We must stop it before it begins," he said.

"So we seek this force out? What does Earth have to do with it?" you asked.

"Our actions will not be understood for no one has seen what I have seen and so all forces of the realms will be enlisted to stop us, we will stop them first," he said and you sighed.

"It sounds too big of a task for three people," you said and Loki smiled.

"Three people yes but we are not three people, you are the combination of both dark and light, I am a god and Tommy is, well Tommy knows who he is," he said.

"Who is Tommy? You never told me where he received his power," you said and Loki shook his head, still holding his umbrella.

"It doesn't matter, he is on our side and that is all that matters," he said. "Come, the patience part of this battle has come," he said and turned, looking to you expectantly. The pair of you walked home and you sighed happily feeling the warmth of the home. You had no idea what was to come next but you knew that Loki had yet to steer you wrong.


	16. Lullaby of the Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man once told me …   
> The most important thing every man   
> should know is what he would die for.  
> -Unknown-

His presence was known far before any had seen him, you in bed had woken to feel it and Loki in his library reading felt it, even Tommy who wasn't always adept at these changes felt it. Everyone congregated in the hall and looked to Loki for answers.

"He is here," Loki said.

"Who is?" you asked.

"Odin," he replied and went to the front door, you watched him go. Opening it, the world outside was encased in ice and cold, a brisk wind slithered into the house making you shiver. Before Loki stood the old man with the eyepatch, he gazed at his son silently and Loki returned the gaze.

"I took you from certain death and raised you as my own, yet you turn against me," he said and you stared at him, waiting breathlessly for Loki's response. "I gave you a family when you had none but still you turn against me," Odin spoke.

"You gave me a family perhaps but I was never accepted as Odin's son," he said, shaking his head. "The only whoever truly accepted me was mother," he said.

"Loki, you were raised as a brother to Thor and he thinks of you as blood rather than adopted," Odin said. "What are you bringing to my doorstep?" he asked and gazed past him to you as well as Tommy. 

"I am saving the nine realms father, something you have not been able to do for some time," he spoke.

"How are you doing this? You are plunging Asgard into a freeze, you have stolen two children from their homes," he said.

"I have seen things that you have not, that your foresight has missed because it was too preoccupied with seeing what fortunes might come to you instead of what turmoil is coming to the rest of us," he said.

"What is this turmoil, son?" Odin said and Loki shook his head.

"It is too late for you, old man, your fate has been sealed and there is nothing I nor you can do to change it," he said. "Now all it comes down to is that you either stand beside us or in our way," he said and Odin studied him then looked past to you as well as Tommy.

"What have you done, Loki," he said and shook his head, he was gone. Loki paused and shut the door, turning back to both of you with his hands clasped behind his back.

"And now it begins," he said simply, a matter of factly and left to his library, you looked to Tommy who shrugged his shoulders.


	17. Tower & Power

Your parents were safely tucked away under a disguise created by Loki and you went to Earth with the happiness of knowing they were safe. Loki had told you that he would give more information to both Tommy and yourself when the time called for it. Right now, he wanted you to remain calm and think nothing of what may happen. 

“Your powers are connected to your emotions, any change in them can cause a travesty of occurrences,” he said and you nodded though you were not sure you could keep them in check. Fear was only truly felt when you did not know what you should fear and it was starting to build, though you tried to tame it. Tommy seemed at ease for what was to happen, he told you that his entire life had been unknown fears and this would be no different. You stood with Loki and Tommy now in the shambling of an abandoned building, gazing out at what was New York City. “This is where it begins, where everything begins,” he said and you studied him, then looked back to the bustling city.

“So much is unknown, not just for us but those who live in that city,” you said, watching the cars and buses wind through the streets.

“All will be made known within moments,” Loki said, his eyes raised to the sky and you followed. There was nothing but the white clouds of December and you wondered if Loki had gone off the edge. 

“The thing is Loki, I’ve been thinking-“ Tommy began, turning to him but was harshly interrupted by the sound of a sonic boom. The ground shook, the building creaked in protest and you clung to the destructed wall before you. 

“What was that?” You asked, breathless and Loki looked down to the ground.

“The first wave,” he said matter of factly and your gaze followed his again, eyeing the ground. There stood Thor, staring up at them and Loki smiled. “He comes alone, he still thinks there is a way to change my mind,” he murmured and stepped back. “He always was a fool,” he said and looked to you. “My brother harness the power of lightening, you must use this against him,” he said and you nodded, not quite sure what he meant. “Remember that your parents are depending on you to return to them safely, that Thor stands against us and what we hope to achieve,” he said and you nodded, butterflies rising in your stomach. The rubble on the floor began to tremor and Loki eyed it, he looked to you. He reached out and rested a hand on your shoulder. “I need you to stay calm, Hel, you can win this battle but you can also destroy all of us, focus your powers,” he said, his gaze holding yours and you nodded best you could. Loki guided you backwards, along with Tommy and the ground shook again as Thor appeared, hammer to the floor. 

“Loki, we have given you chance after chance to put aside this silly notion of war but still you have come to earth with the intent of creating mayhem,” he said and his blue eyes went to you, to Tommy. “I do not know what powers they hold but I will not stop until you are in chains, little brother,” he said and Loki smiled.

“I fear there it will not be chains that ends this battle, brother,” he said, almost spitting out the word brother and Thor raised his hammer, electricity filled the air. “Hel,” Loki spoke quietly and you nodded, raising your hands to take control of the lightening that encompassed Thor’s hammer. With the focus you had so practiced, you managed to take control of the electricity and pull his hammer towards you, Thor stared as the hammer was stolen from his grip. 

“But that is impossible,” he spoke and Loki smiled.

“She is the greatest of impossibilities,” Loki replied and nodded to you, you swung the hammer midair. It pummeled into Thor’s stomach and took him from the building, through the hole in the wall. Loki stepped to view where he landed and you moved beside him. 

“Will he be back?” You asked and Loki shook his head.

“Not alone,” he replied and you stared at the distance, Thor had long since disappeared.


	18. Conversations By Firelight

You sat by the fire Loki had you create, food in your hands and you studied the night sky that was barely visible over the city lights.

“Where did he go?” Tommy asked and Loki looked to him, eyeing him as though the question was the dumbest he had heard.

“Back to Asgard, to rally the troops,” he said and continued eating, you shared a look with Tommy.

“And when will he be back?” You asked. This question caused Loki to sigh and shake his head, rising from his spot.

“He will be back when he is back but all you need worry about is preparing, the next battle will be more difficult and I do not want you to expect your powers to overtake every enemy,” he said, holding your gaze and then heading further into the building. 

“So, he wants us to prepare for something we have no idea what it is?” Tommy asked and you shrugged, smiling meekly.

“I think he just wants us to assume our powers will not always save us,” you replied and Tommy nodded, his gaze going back to the fire. “Are you scared?” You asked. You hoped he would say yes, you knew you were scared and a bit worried, he just shrugged.

“Not really, I haven’t much to lose, do I?” He asked in his cockney accent, smiling at you and you returned the smile. It was true, he had no family to return to and no home to save. This was his only home. “Are you?” He asked and you stared into the fire, silent for a moment.

“I am worried I will not live up to Loki’s expectations,” you murmured and Tommy laughed.

“I don’t think that’s possible, I don’t think Loki will ever be disappointed by you,” he said and you looked up at him.

“What does that mean?” You asked and Tommy grinned at you.

“You are his goddaughter, you are his pride and joy, Hel, that’s obvious to everyone who sees you two together,” he said and shook his head. “You’re the only person Loki has anymore and I don’t think he’d ever lose that to disappointment,” he said and you studied him quietly, asserting his words. 

“Maybe,” you replied at last, the silence left by his speech too awkward but the silence that fell afterwards was even worse.


	19. Revealed

The morning sun rose, pushing its rays in between the shattered remains of the building and you grimaced, uncomfortable. You had rubble poking into you and the coldness seeping into your bones. You rose slowly with an aching head, gripping it for comfort and looked towards the sun. Loki stood encased in it, hands clasped behind his back and you gazed at him for a moment while your eyesight got accustomed to the brightness. 

“Today will be our day,” Loki spoke and you realized after a few moments, he spoke to you. He turned and gazed at you, for a moment silent as he figured out if you were coherent. “Today will be our day of reckoning,” he said and you sighed, pushing yourself off the floor.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would say this is a personal vendetta for you,” you said as you stretched and Loki pursed his lips, in obvious displeasure.

“If you knew the-“ he began and you rolled your eyes.

“If I knew the things you have seen, yes, yes,” you said, waving your hand to him and looked around. “Where’s Tommy?” You asked.

“He left to get breakfast,” he said and you nodded.

“I think I will join him,” you said and glanced at Loki, his back was to you again. You descended down the steps, surprised they still held fast after the destruction of the building and as you hit the sidewalk, you took in the waking city. It never slept but it apparently had its lull. You started down the street, seeking out food and realized you were on the outskirts, the further in you went the better chance you had. 

As you sat in a booth, enjoying your eggs and bacon, your head began to ache and you touched your forehead lightly.

“He’s here,” Loki’s voice came and you grimaced in pain, it had never hurt before when he spoke with you.

“Who?” You replied silently.

“Thor,” he replied and you looked out the window, half expecting to see some sort of disruption in the sky. But it remained as clear and blue as before. “He comes to talk,” he said.

“Alone?” You replied, crinkling your napkin and looking around at the cafe. 

“No, come back now,” he said and the pain was gone, you inhaled slightly at the relief. You paid the bill with money Loki had given both to you and Tommy when you arrived. You shoved your hands into your coat pocket as you made your way through the city, garnering looks but it was New York, hardly anything phased them. You began up the steps again and pushed the door open, walking out. 

You stopped short seeing Loki there with not just Thor but another man, a man you thought you would never have the chance to meet. 

“Holy shit, Captain America,” Tommy’s voice came from behind you and you turned to look at him then back to the figure encased in the sunlight.

“So now we stand against Thor and Captain America, this battle is becoming less likely to be won by us,” you muttered and moved forward, Tommy lingered while he stared. The group looked towards you and Loki smiled as his eyes fell on you, his hands crossed over his chest.

“This is my goddaughter, Helene,” he said, reaching out and resting his hands on your shoulders, you gazed at the two men uncomfortably. Thor was a Norse god and Captain America was a man who had been frozen in ice for years, they were not your normal people. You laughed to yourself, as if you were normal. “They have come to speak to us, Hel,” he said, his fingers gripping your shoulders almost painfully and you knew the response he wanted.

“All the words in the world cannot stop what is to come,” you responded and the release of his fingers made you know you had said it right. Captain America eyed you for a moment and then his eyes returned to Loki.

“Your secret weapon is a kid?” He asked and you narrowed your eyes at him, looking to the shield he gripped in front of him. You ignored their conversation, trying to assess what the shield was made of and before you realized it, the shield began to vibrate. Captain America noticed, looking down at it in his hands and then up at you while Thor spoke with his brother. He watched you silently, studying you and quickly you took notice, you snapped your focus away from the shield. You had your answers. “We’re leaving, Thor,” he said and Loki looked to him then you. 

“What?” Thor asked, sounding indignant to be given orders. 

“We’re leaving,” he said and grabbed hold of Thor’s hammer, the pair seemed to radiate as Thor argued then they were gone. Loki looked where they had stood and then to you again. 

“What did you do, Hel,” he said calmly and you shook your head.

“Nothing,” you said and backed away slightly, he moved towards you.

“Hel, what did you do?” He asked again and you bumped into Tommy, you stopped. 

“I did nothing! I was just looking at his shield!” You exclaimed and Loki stared at you silently. 

“Did anything happen?” He asked and you shrugged.

“It vibrated, I think he noticed,” you said and you swore you saw a small smile on the corner of Loki’s lips but it was gone. “Is that why he left?” You asked.

“I think you made the Captain aware you were more then just a kid, which may play in our favor,” he said and you stared at him. “I have to see to something, Tommy keep an eye out,” he said and left you both standing there.

“I really wish he would stop disappearing or leaving sentences like that,” you said and Tommy smiled, coming up beside you. 

“Well it’s better than, I think you made the Captain aware you were more than just a kid and we’re in trouble now,” he said and you smiled, nodding.

“True,” you agreed. 

“Come on, I got some cards while I was out,” he said, taking a deck from his pocket and you shook your head.

“I don’t know any games,” you said.

“I’ll teach you a few,” he said with a wink and you followed him, seating yourselves on rubble. While Loki seemed pleased with Captain America’s enlightenment you worried about what it meant for you and what would happen next.


	20. Sight

Loki returned much later, he looked weary as though he had travelled far and he did not return alone. Beside him was a girl, appearing several years older than you with short dyed burgundy hair and green vibrant eyes, she chewed gum as though she was impatient to get through the introductions. Loki looked to you first, as though he came to you with a plan for approval. 

“This is Ruya,” he introduced. “She will help us,” he said and you raised your eyebrows, studying her. 

“What-“ you began.

“I have sight, do you have any food? I’m starving, this lot here showed up in the middle of my dinner,” she grumbled as she pushed forward and you saw Loki’s jaw flexed, as though she had already irritated him one before their appearance. 

“What-“ you began again.

“Sight, sight,” she said, tapping her forehead. “I can see everything before it happens,” she said dismissively. “I wouldn’t do that,” she said and you looked to her, then behind you where she pointed. Tommy stood there with a small can of lighter fluid in his hand and pointed at the fire, he gazed at her. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked and she straightened herself, shrugging her shoulders as she ate a piece of bread. 

“I mean, by all means, please continue but your eyebrows won’t make an appearance again for a few weeks,” she said and he stared at her, you stared at her. “He brought me here because he wants me to help you defeat Thor, I argued that I didn’t want to but he promised me freedom afterwards, that he wouldn’t return me where he found me,” she said and you closed your mouth, clearly there was no point in speaking. 

“Do you read minds or see the future?” Tommy asked and she smiled at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She asked and you wondered why she let him finish speaking but not you. “Because I can see more of your mind then his,” she replied and you sighed, this was not going to be fun.

“I think we should agree that you won’t read Helene’s mind,” Loki cut in and she looked up at him.

“Ah,” she said with a telling smile and you saw panic in Loki’s expression. “Course,” she said with a shrug but looked at you in a new way, a way you didn’t like. “Sorry,” she said and put out her hand to you. “Let’s start over, I’m Ruya,” she said and you shook her hand.

“That’s an unusual name,” you said and she nodded.

“My dad’s middle eastern, family name,” she said and you nodded. 

“Let’s eat, before it gets cold,” Loki said and you followed them to the food. You wondered what Ruya had seen in Loki’s mind that had made him panic but at the same time, you thought it best you didn’t know, if it panicked the god of mischief, it couldn’t be good for you. 

“How did you find out about your sight?” You asked.

“I began to see things before they happened, saved a few people before I realized that it would only be used against me, that people would start outcasting me for the very thing that saved them,” she said and shook her head with a smile. “Simple humans are not the brightest, are they?” She asked and you smiled, not sure what she meant by simple. 

“So how far into the future can you see?” Tommy asked. 

“Far enough,” She reasoned and you saw Tommy start to bristle. 

“Like do you know what’s going to happen in four years?” You asked, trying to interceded and her eyes flickered to you.

“Yeah but it’s not always the same future,” she said and you stared at her in confusion, she sighed. “Every possible future timeline has a thousand roads to getting there and it changes constantly with what path is chosen,” she said. “I could see fortune in your future but if you don’t take the chance to play the lotto, then that fortune is gone,” she said. “Which sucks for you but that was your choices,” she said and you nodded, beginning to understand. 

“So do you know what every day is going to be like when you wake up?” Tommy asked and she looked at him.

“Yeah and I tried to avoid this lot but he saw as much as I did, was ahead of me every step,” she said shaking her head as she nodded to Loki who smiled but continued to eat quietly. 

“Where did you find her?” You asked, looking at Loki and he gazed at you. 

“Ten years in the future,” she said and you looked at her, surprised.

“What?” You asked. 

“Ten years in the future, he had to go through a lot of timelines to find me but when he did, I was impressed,” she said and your eyes looked at Loki.

“I saw her before I saw you, she was going to be my plan but then you came along,” he said and you looked back at Ruya. 

“Now we have to bring half the universe down,” she muttered and you stared at her then looked back at Loki. 

“So you can travel in time?” You asked and Loki peered at you, as though choosing his words carefully. 

“He doesn’t want to tell you the extent of powers we all obtain, he’s afraid it will get out of hand if he does but I say, let us be free if he says we can be free,” she said, never looking up. 

“He’s been training me,” you said and she smiled.

“Only as much as he’s wanted you to know,” she replied and you looked at Loki.

“Ruya,” he warned and she sighed. 

“Fine,” she replied and the matter was dropped but the thoughts ran rampant in your mind. What else could you do and would he ever let you go to explore those powers? 

“So if you see the future, do we win?” Tommy asked and Ruya gazed at him for a moment.

“There’s too many timelines,” she said but you saw something haunted her. 

“So are you like Doctor Strange?” You asked and she looked at you.

“Better,” she said and you raised your eyebrows. “Trust me, I’ve seen the extent of his powers and I’m better, I can define the future faster than he can, he can only see the time lines,” she said. “I can deduce which one will win out,” she explained.

“So why can’t you tell me if we win?” Tommy asked and she sighed, clearly irritated by him.

“There’s too many timelines involved in this fight, it takes time to unravel them all,” she said and Tommy laughed.

“Sounds like a bunch of crap to me,” he said.

“Do you want to know your future if you keep on?” She asked and Tommy eyed her but fell silent, the powers Ruya held were still too unknown to him. He was strong but he didn’t want to take her on. 

“So your power is that you see the future?” You asked and Ruya shrugged, leaning back.

“That and the fact that I can change it,” she said and you stared at her again, stunned. 

“Change it? How?” You asked.

“Well if I can see it, obviously I can change it,” she said. “I can go back in timelines and change events as well,” she said.

“Like?” You asked and she sighed, she was becoming irritated with being peppered with questions.

“I think we should let Ruya eat and then get some rest,” Loki said and you glanced at him, you wanted to know more. You nodded and went back to your food. 

Later in the night as Tommy and Ruya slept, you stepped up beside Loki who gazed out at the night sky. He looked down at you surprised but relaxed recognizing it was you. 

“Do you trust her?” You asked and Loki nodded. 

“She is trustworthy,” he assured and you nodded. Both of you were silent for a moment before you garnered courage for the next question.

“What did she see in your mind that you looked so panicked about?” You asked looking up at him and you saw the same panic arise but he tamped it down quicker than before.

“I don’t know,” he said shaking his head.

“Then why did you just have that same look?” You asked and he sighed.

“You need to get some sleep, tomorrow will be busy,” he said and left you standing there, you gazed out at the city. It never slept and you had a feeling you wouldn’t either tonight.


	21. The Veil of Truth

The reason for panic on Loki’s face would have to wait, you woke in the morning to quiet voices exchanging angrily and looking up, you saw Loki with Odin. The pair were encased in the morning sunlight, so much so you had to squint to see them but it was clear by their body language that neither were pleased with the other. You were surprised to see Odin, you thought he would have come with an army but he appeared to be trying to make peace with his son. His eyes slid over in your direction and you held the old man’s gaze as he spoke to Loki, his eyes moved back to his son. Within a few moments, the conversation ended and Odin disappeared again. Loki gazed at the city silently and then looked to you, he smiled.

“I did not know you were awake,” he said as you rose and moved towards him, wrapping your jacket around you. 

“I doubt that,” you replied tartly and he smiled again, nodding. The pair of you stared out at the city as the sun light dappled over it and he sighed, shaking his head.

“Odin wants me to come to Asgard,” he said quietly and you looked at him, studying his profile. His eyes had more lines around the then you remembered and you knew it was due to the stress of the days gone by. 

“Will you?” You asked and Loki shrugged.

“I know he will only either entrap me or question me, what is the point? What transpires between us will not change what must happen,” he said and you nodded. “Do you trust me, Helene?” He asked and you felt his eyes on you but you dared not look at him, you didn’t want him to see the growth of distrust in your eyes. It wasn’t the fact that you completely distrusted him but he seemed to be getting more wild, more desperate. 

“I wouldn’t say I distrust you, I just don’t know the full story,” you replied and he fell silent. “If you could just tell me a little more,” you begged and he shook his head, pursing his lips. 

“If I told you the entirety of the future, you would not be as brave as I need you to be,” he said and you raised your eyebrows.

“Saying that without more information is not making me feel very courageous,” you countered and he smiled again, nodding. There had always been a bond between Loki and yourself, it was immediate for some reason. There were certain aspects of his personality that clicked with yours and the more time you spent together, the closer the born became. You had begun to wonder about his personal life, he never seemed to show interest in any woman nor man, nor hint that he had ever had a family. You wondered how long he could walk the world alone and remain happy. 

“I can understand that but at this time, I feel it is in your best interest to remain mum,” he said, turning to face you and holding your gaze before walking towards the sleeping pair on the floor. You watched as he woke them and shook your head, Loki was an enigma you would never figure out.


	22. The Meeting

It was a secret, no one else must find out and you knew this as you walked in the cold morning, down the crumbling sidewalk. You had your hands shoved as deep as they would go in the shallow pockets of your jacket and your head ducked low, covered by a baseball cap you had taken off Tommy. You knew you couldn’t even tell Loki and it took every last ounce of your will to close off your mental connection with him, it had been open for so long. Suddenly you felt lonelier and colder. You glanced around the barren streets, it was the dead early morning and hardly anyone was awake to see your traitorous path. You ducked into the park and glanced around as you walked down the path, your eyes fell on him at last. He was seated on a park bench, watching the leaves as they blew over the brown grass and only looked up when you stood in front of him, his blue eyes studied you for a moment. 

“You came,” he said and you shrugged, you didn’t know why you had come to be honest. “Sit,” he said, you were sure he meant to offer but it sounded like a command, you sat beside him. “Thank you for coming,” he said and you nodded, gazing at what he had just been looking at. A jogger passed by and you watched them, slowly deducing their molecular make up. “Do you do that to everyone?” He asked and your eyes snapped back to him, surprised with his question.

“Do I do what?” You asked and he nodded towards the jogger now farther away.

“Do what you do, your power,” he said and you shrugged again.

“No,” you replied and fell back against the seat. “Look, I’m not even sure why I’m here so you should start talking,” you said and you felt a pain in your head, you knew it was Loki. He was awake and looking for you. It was like the door was being pried open in your mind but you did everything you could to keep it shut, you winced with the pain. A mental struggle with Loki, it took a lot of power. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and you shook your head.

“Fine, what did you want me for?” You asked and he sighed, it was clear merely from the sigh he had thought this meeting over for a long time.

“I don’t know what Loki has told you about what’s to come but I wanted to see for myself, to know for myself that you understand what you’re getting into,” he said and you looked at him, studied him closely. 

“Why are you always so nice?” You asked. “The world’s a fucked up place but you’re always trying to do the right thing, why?” You asked and he gave you a tight smile.

“Just because the world is a dark place, doesn’t mean I have to join it,” he said and you shook your head.

“Isn’t it so much easier to just...give in?” You asked and he smiled again.

“Maybe but I wouldn’t like myself if I did,” he replied and you rolled your eyes. “What has Loki told you?” He asked and you sighed heavily.

“That what we do is for the better of the worlds and that even though I don’t know it all, it’s for the better,” you replied and he laughed.

“And you’re satisfied with that? You’re pleased with that response?” He asked. “Do you have any idea what he will make you do?” He asked.

“Destroy the enemy,” you replied and he stared at you silently for a moment.

“He will have you rip the worlds apart, tear time lines apart and all for his greediness,” he said, leaning forward and you eyed him, he was dangerous. You didn’t know what his ulterior motive was and you weren’t sure what he wanted from you.

“I’m sure he has a good reason,” you replied and his eyebrows raised, almost amazed at your loyalty.

“What has he offered you?” He asked.

“I don’t know what you mean...” you trailed.

“I assume he offered you something great for you to be this confident in him, for you to trust him this much,” he said.

“He’s my godfather, family,” you replied.

“Loki’s family died a long time ago and I don’t think he’s ever wanted another one,” he replied and you stared at the scenes of the park waking up. “Look, all I’m telling you is that I’ve known Loki for a long time and I have never known him to be kind without a reason,” he said. “Just think about what you’re doing and why you’re doing it,” he said standing up and looking down at you. The rising sun set a glow around him and he almost seemed like a savior that no one needed in that moment. 

“Yeah,” you replied and he walked off, his hands pushed in his pockets as he left. You had heard stories about him from Loki, you had seen the news when he had come to help with his other Avengers but in person, he was completely different. He was Steve Rogers, not Captain America and he had given you a lot to think about. You kept the door to Loki closed as you processed the information just given to you.


	23. The Tides Turn

"Where were you?" were the first words out of his mouth as he rounded on you and you stumbled back but steadied yourself. 

"I was having a walk," you muttered, straightening your jacket and pushing past him. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"A walk? To where?" he questioned and you shook your head.

"Nowhere in particular," you replied and threw your coat on a broken crate, glancing around the room. "Where's everyone else?" you asked.

"Looking for you," he said, you could tell he was upset with you but it seemed more than worry.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had to check in with you all the time," you said and sat down, he shook his head as he sat across from you.

"Check in with me? You have one of the greatest powers in the universe and you think it's all right to just walk around with it? When you don't know how to control it?" he asked in disbelief and you looked up at him, staring at him.

"I think I know to control myself," you said and he laughed.

"You don't know half of what you can do, so how can you control it?" he queried. 

"Well if you don't tell me, than that's your fault," you replied and stood up, going to the corner where your bag was. "I want George," you said, digging out a book and you felt his eyes on your back. 

"George?" he asked and you turned to him, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, George, the dog you gave to me?" you asked, half wondering if he had forgotten about him. Loki sighed and looked to the rubble in the corner. 

"You can have George after we're done," he said.

"No," you said and he looked up at you, surprised. 

"What," he said, a threatening tone in his voice and you stepped closer, leaning towards him.

"I said no, I want my dog now," you said sternly and you held each other's gaze. "You have put me through every possible obstacle course and told me to have blind faith in you, the least you can do is give me my dog," you said and sat back down, opening the book in your lap.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands," he said and you smiled without raising your eyes.

"I don't think you know how much I'm aware of," you said and he fell silent. 

"Like what," he said dryly and you shrugged, resting your chin in the palm of your hand.

"I've been enlightened," you replied.

"By whom?" he asked and you smiled, raising your eyes as you leaned closer to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," you answered and stood up, leaving him seated. Steve Rogers had given you information, however slight it was, it was enough that you began to doubt what Loki had planned and what Loki had told you. You were sick of being lied to like you were a child and you wanted answers. George was just a bargaining chip.


	24. Mis(C)hief

Ruya nodded to you and you inhaled deeply before speaking, Tommy fidgeted on the rock. It had been hell to get him to come out so early in the morning but you needed the veil of darkness, you had been too tired the night before. 

“So, remember Loki asking me about where I had gone yesterday?” You asked and the pair nodded. “I met with Steve,” you said and they looked at you confused. “Steve Rogers? Captain America?” You tried and they both nodded.

“Isn’t he what Loki considers the enemy?” Ruya asked.

“Yeah,” you said with a simple shrug. “He told me that not everything Loki is saying is truthful, that there’s more than he’s saying to us,” you explained.

“I know,” Ruya said and you stared at her. Her short black hair had shaved sides and longer on top, with flashes of purple in it. Her green eyes bore into you and you felt nervous in her gaze, you weren’t sure how much she could read. You had done your best to put up a wall but at the same time, you were semi new to this. 

“You know?” You asked incredulously and she nodded, leaning back. 

“Yeah, known since he conscripted me,” she said with a shrug and you shook your head.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” You asked and Ruya sighed.

“Did you not hear anything I said before? There are so many timelines, its hard to decipher them sometimes,” she said and you shook your head again.

“What have you seen then?” You asked and she laughed.

“All of them? You want me to tell you all the timelines?” She asked.

“Are there timelines that stand out?” You asked and she let her head fall back, closing her eyes.

“Three,” she said, raising three fingers and gazing at you again. “One, we fail, two we win and three we all die,” she said. 

“Ain’t one and three the same thing?” Tommy asked and she smiled at him.

“No,” she replied and you rolled your eyes, Ruya annoyed you. “One we fail but we don’t die, two we win and three we all die,” she said, resting her arm on her knee and he nodded. 

“Oh,” he replied and you stared at her. You had never thought death was in the cards, Loki was so confident but now, you supposed it had to be at some point. 

“So, what do you think we should do?” You asked and Ruya shrugged again.

“Dunno really, just because I see them doesn’t mean I give great advice about it,” she said and you shook your head, shoving your hands in your pockets. 

“I don’t know what to do then,” you muttered.

“I say we keep going with Loki,” she said.

“Why?” You asked.

“Why not? Just because Captain America shows up and starts telling us Loki’s not telling us the truth? He’s the god of mischief, you’re an idiot if you think he would,” she said and you immediately felt defensive. You had thought he was telling you the truth, you thought you were the exception to Loki. “Don’t tell me you thought he wouldn’t lie to you?” She laughed and you frowned, lowering your eyes. 

“Leave her alone, Ruya,” Tommy said and you glanced at him gratefully. 

“Hey, listen, I’m not trying to be mean but seriously? He’s the god of mischief, that’s his whole game,” she said and you nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” you murmured. “I’m going to take a walk, I’ll be back later,” you said and pushed yourself off the boulder, moving out of their group. You felt their eyes on your back as you headed down the path but you kept the wall up, you couldn’t let her see how much she upset you.


	25. Go

You returned later in the day, cold, hungry and amazed you found your way back. Loki's eyes were upon you quickly as you entered but he remained silent, you took a seat beside Tommy.

"Where you been?" he asked, and you shrugged.

"In the city," you responded, leaning against some rubbish and he looked back to the game of dice he played with Ruya. You leaned your head back and found yourself falling asleep.

"I expected more of your," Loki's voice spoke and you didn't bother opening your eyes, you knew he wasn't speaking out loud.

"And I of you," you answered.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't think you've been competently truthful with me," you replied.

"How!" Loki exclaimed, his voice echoing in the room and you opened your eyes, knowing Ruya, as well as Tommy, stared at him. "I have been nothing but honest with you," Loki stated, moving towards you and you looked up at your companions, seeing them frozen. Another magical talent of Loki's.

"Why won't you tell me more about the reasons I am here?" you asked, standing and Loki stared at you.

"What do you need to know that I have not already said?" he demanded.

"Why is the god of mischief on the good side and Odin is not? Thor? Captain America?" you asked, and he laughed.

"They do not see as I see, they do not have the powers I possess," he stated, and you rolled your eyes.

"You mean to tell me that Odin cannot see what you see?" you queried, and Loki nodded. "This is why I believe you are lying; you have kept me at your side day in and day out for years, I have not been home to celebrate my birthday in seven years, Loki! But still, you cannot tell me the truth!" you exclaimed, moving away from him.

"You are the only I have told the truth to," he warned, and you looked at him.

"Is that so? Why do you look so panicked than when Ruya read your mind? Why did you shut me down so quickly when I asked about it?" you questioned and again, the same expression returned to Loki's face. Panic worry and embarrassment.

"That is not important at the moment, what is important is remaining focused for this battle," he reminded, and you shook your head.

"Where is this great battle, Loki? All I have seen is your father, your brother come to speak to you," you stated, and he shook his head, his jaw clenched.

"When it is time for you to understand, it will make sense," he stated, and you laughed.

"I'm not sure I will, I think all of this is some sneaky attempt at using us to get control over your father's throne once again because that is all Loki is interested in," you stated, standing and facing him.

"Please," Loki started and you stared at him, you had never heard him plead before.

"Please what, Loki?" you asked, and he shook his head. "You cannot even speak to me without shutting down, how am I supposed to trust you?" you demanded.

"I'm just asking that you do," he replied, and you shook your head in disbelief.

"I don't think I can," you said and glanced at Ruya, Tommy. "I hope they can serve you blindly better than I can," you said and turned to leave, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"I need you," he said at last and you froze, but not of his magic. The day you thought Loki would admit he needed someone was the day you were sure the world would be ending, and you slowly turned to face him.

"Need me?" you repeated, and he nodded. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that had not been there before, and you almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Loki does not need, Loki only wants, and this is no different," you said and turned, quickly departing the room.

"Helena, come back, it is not safe for you," his voice echoed in your head and you pushed him out, hurried him out the door like an uninvited guest. You would not be tricked any further and you would not waste your time any longer.


	26. In Plain Sight

You stared at the building for a long time, questioning if you were losing your sanity or gaining it finally. You inspected the outside of it, trying to understand the material and the makeup of it. At last, with a deep breath, you moved forward and with a waving motion of both hands, the glass dissolved in front of you. You entered, gazing around and realized you had walked into a meeting of many people whose eyes were now all on you.

"Who the hell are you?" a man with an eye patch questioned, gazing down a long table and you peered around at the curious faces. You recognized a few, Thor was there, Captain America and a few others that appeared to be part of their crew. 

"My name is Helena," you stated, and they still stared. 

"This is Loki's goddaughter," Captain America spoke up, you gazed at him gratefully.

"Ah, " the man said. "That explains how you got in," he said, looking to the wall that you had put back together after entering. "I'm Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D," he introduced. "Why are you here?" he asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"Captain America made some good points," you responded, and Nick Fury looked to the Captain. 

"Let's speak in my office," Nick said and dismissed the room, leading you from the large room. "What did he tell you?" he asked, sitting in his seat. 

"He made me aware that Loki may not be telling me more than his version of the truth," you replied, and he nodded, leaning on his desk. 

"What do you want from me?" he asked, and you sat across from him.

"I want someone to start telling me the truth and not just the one that serves them," you replied, and he smiled.

"We all have different versions of the truth, it's your responsibility to decipher what is real and what is fabricated," he answered, and you rolled your eyes.

"Look, I have been trained for years on my powers and what I can do I've been told is pretty insane," you stated. "I want to make sure what I do with these powers is right," you answered. "I have family, friends and I don't want to accidentally kill them," you finished.

"A wise choice," he replied. "Unfortunately, none of us are promised that," he said with a shrug. "Sacrifices must be made," he said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," you said, standing promptly and he gazed at you. You knew the door was behind you, but the window stood behind him, you knew which would be easier. The window allowed you to avoid everyone back in the building, you gazed at it for a moment and Nick turned in his chair to follow your gaze, he watched as it seemed to dissolve. "Bye," you said as you walked out it, happy it was ground level and heard the pop of the window's elements sucking back together. You walked across the green lawn, head down and still trying to figure out what was a better option. You heard voices behind you, but you ignored them as you walked over the dry grass. 

"Helena!" a deep voice called, and you glanced over your shoulder. Steve Rogers rode on a golf cart with a brunette man at his side and they pulled up alongside you, he stepped off. "You can't go back," he said, and you gazed at him. He was handsome, with his blue eyes, blonde hair and muscles, you understood the fangirls obsession.

"I think I can," you replied, and he crossed his arms, the brunette man stood beside him. "Who are you?" you questioned.

"Dr. Bruce Banner," he introduced, holding out his hand and you stared at it, then looked to Steve. 

"Why can I not leave?" you asked, and the man dropped his hand. 

"You came all this way because you know what Loki's about to do is wrong, you have doubts," he stated, and you shrugged.

"Your boss didn't make a case for your side either," you replied, and Steve nodded, glancing back at the building.

"He told me to come after you, said I needed to help you understand," he said, and you laughed.

"Understand what? The only thing I understand is that my powers, what I do with them, are my own choice and I really don't want to take either side," you replied.

"So, you will let happen what happens? Even if you can prevent it?" he asked and you studied him, squinting in the afternoon sun. 

"Why not? Why is it put upon my shoulders to take care of this mess?" you questioned.

"Because you have the ability to," he said simply and you rolled your eyes, shaking your head.

"What I can do makes me a freak, nothing else and I'd really like to put that behind me," you stated. "I don't want to bring attention to myself, I don't want anyone else knowing about them," you said and turned, walking away. 

"He'll kill you!" Dr. Banner shouted and you stopped in your spot, pausing for a moment. You turned and gazed at him.

"Who will kill me?" you asked.

"Loki, he'll never let you live if you don't take his side," he said, and you walked closer to them again. 

"How do you know this?" you asked, and the man shrugged.

"Why would he?" he implored. "Your powers, from what I have seen and what we were briefed on, they're too much to simply disappear with," he said, and you shook your head.

"Loki would never harm me," you said calmly, and he smiled.

"I hope you're right for your sake, kid," he responded, and you sighed, looking at Steve behind him. 

"Do you agree with him?" you asked, pointing to the doctor and looking at Steve, he nodded. You stood there for a moment, in the afternoon sun and thought quietly. It was enough keeping Loki from your mind, but you had to think, you had never even entertained the thought Loki would kill you. But they made a fair point, why wouldn't he? If you betrayed him, what other reason would he have to keep you alive? "He trained me," you started, looking to Steve. "He made me who I am and as much as I hate that person, he's the only one who doesn't look at me with fear," you said. "Even you two look at me like I'm going to kill you on the spot," you said and shook your head. "I need to stay with him," you stated. "I can't desert him," you murmured and turned again, walking away. At last, you opened the door and let Loki in.

 _"Where are you?"_ was his first demand and you let him see where you were. _"What did they tell you?"_ he demanded, and you smiled to yourself, you knew the pair still watched you. 

_"They told me you would kill me if I did not side with you,"_ you answered. 

_"Come back,"_ he requested.

 _"On my way,"_ you replied, and it was the truth, the conversation with the doctor, Steve Rogers made you distinctly aware that Loki was your only option.


	27. Get This Thing Started

He was waiting for you as you approached the building, it wasn't his form, but you knew him from anyone. His eyes landed on you and he smiled a small half-smile. You brushed past him and he followed you into the building, you both stepped into another room.

"What did they tell you?" he asked, shedding his facade and you sighed, shaking your head.

"They told me that I had gone there because I knew what we were doing was not right and that if I didn't take your side, I would be killed," you answered.

"Killed? By whom?" he asked, and you gazed at him, staring deep into his eyes.

"You," you answered, and he laughed immediately. 

"I could never kill you, even if I tried," he replied, shaking his head and stepping back from you.

"No? Are you so sure of that?" you queried, and he paused, his back to you. He turned back and studied you again.

"Helena, if you think after all this time that I have formed no bond with you, that I could so cold-heartedly kill you if you betrayed me, then you do not know who I am," he said calmly.

"Loki, I am here," you replied, and he nodded.

"Yes, you are, and I am grateful that you saw through their lies," he said, moving towards you and for a moment, you held each other's gaze. "Come," he stated and led you upstairs. Tommy and Ruya were seated in the room, playing a game of cards. They glanced up as you entered, and Tommy smiled. 

"You're back!" he exclaimed standing and you hugged him. Your eyes shifted to Ruya who looked less than happy to see you and you wondered if she had enjoyed being the only female focus of the boys. 

"How do we know she didn't secretly side with them and is trying to infiltrate us?" Ruya asked, looking pointedly at Loki and you rolled your eyes.

"I am confident she did not," Loki replied, bristling at her confrontational tone. 

"Yeah well I'm not," she replied, slumping back in her seat and Loki shook his head in annoyance. 

"So, what now?" you asked, and Loki turned his gaze to you. 

"Now we continue to work on our plan," he replied.

"And then what? When will this plan be put into action, Loki?" you demanded. "I have been waiting-"you began but suddenly the building was hit with such a force that it knocked all of you off your feet. As the smoke cleared, you coughed heavily and looked around for the others. Loki was on his back but slowly rising and Tommy was the same, Ruya was pushing rubble off her. "What the hell was that?" you demanded as you brushed your clothes off and looked to Loki.

"That was him," he replied, pointing and you followed his direction. Iron Man zoomed in his red suit in the sky, further behind him loomed a large black ship and you knew who was on that ship. 

"What do we do?" you asked, and Loki's eyes fell on you. 

"This is what we have been training for, Helena, this is the moment I warned you all," he stated, and you looked to Ruya.

"Can't you go back and change the timeline?" you demanded, and she looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Ruya cannot shift present timelines that she's in," Loki spoke up and you stared at her.

"What the hell go-" you began to yell but the building was rocked again, this time you fell. The panic rose in you as you felt a free fall behind you, but your mind suddenly cleared, and Loki's voice came in.

"Use your powers, you know what to do," he said gently, and you closed your eyes, using every power in you to sense the elements around you. You rearranged them as best you could, trying to make it as soft a landing as possible and you fell into a pool of water. It was not deep enough to reach above your head but enough to get you soaked, you sputtered. 

"Really?" Ruya shouted from somewhere, you assumed she as well had been soaked.

"I didn't exactly have a lot to work with," you stated as you stood and studied how wet you were. "All I had was the water in the concrete," you stated and looked up to find Loki, he was wet as well.

"Where's Tommy?" you asked and looked over as a large piece of rubble was pushed, Tommy stood there.

"Here," he said, raising a hand. "Here," he said again, trying to catch his breath. "What now?" he asked, and all eyes were on Loki.

"Now, we face them," he said and started walking, you stared at him. You were sure Loki had more powers than just walking out of a building to confront the enemy, but you followed him, there was really nothing left to do. You joined him on the sidewalk and stared up at the sky where Iron Man was surveying the building to see if anyone survived. "Helena," he said, and you looked at Iron Man. There was a forcefield around him, you knew this from the hours of study Loki forced on you and you knew the makeup. You began to do what you had been trained to do, stripping away the layers of the forcefield and when at last you were satisfied, they were weak, you looked to Loki. You watched as he shot an energy blast towards Iron Man and you smiled as it hit him directly. He fell, where he landed you couldn't see but he wasn't a threat anymore. 

"Nice work, Helena!" Tommy shouted and you smiled at him. You were amazed you could even do it and proud even. 

"Don't get comfortable yet!" Loki shouted and you looked up, the ship was landing. "Whatever comes off that ship, destroy it!" he shouted, looking at the group and you nodded along with the others. You waited, watched as the door opened and stared as Steve Rogers walked out. He was dressed in his gear; his shield was on his back and his marched off the ship like he wasn't in the middle of a warzone. 

"Helena!" he called out and you glanced at Loki. "Helena, you know this is wrong!" he shouted, and you shook your head. "Loki uses you only for his own personal device!" he said, and you looked at Loki again. 

"I've chosen my side!" you shouted back, and you saw Steve pause, then head back in. "Why haven't they attacked?" you asked, and Loki smiled.

"You," he said.

"Me?" I demanded and he nodded.

"They can't figure out your weakness," he replied as he watched the ship rise from the street. "They've been studying you for weeks, months even and no one can come up with a weakness," he stated.

"How do you know?" You asked and Loki shrugged.

"It’s not just your mind I can read, Helena," he said, and the ship disappeared from your view, rising above the clouds. "They won't stop though," he stated. 

"What do we do next?" you questioned, and Loki looked to you.

"We find a new headquarters and this time, we attack them," he said calmly. "We have played the waiting game to give them false security and now we attack," he said, and you glanced at Tommy who shrugged in response. 

"Where will our new headquarters be?" Ruya spoke up and you looked at her, she had been too quiet. Loki ignored her and walked forward, you followed like a puppy. He was your only safety net at this point, and you wouldn’t let him out of your sight.


	28. The Truth Between the Lines

It was night when you finally settled, Loki had devised an invisible fortress that none but the four of you could see, it was a work of art in your opinion. You had spent an hour traversing its maze of halls and rooms.

"So, no one else can see this?" Ruya asked, looking at Loki and he shook his head.

"The only way it can be seen is if someone knows it is here," he stated and you smiled, always impressed by his genius. "I want you to settle into your rooms and get some rest," he stated and you all nodded, heading to the rooms he had shown you. As you set down your bag, you sat on your bed and started unlacing your leather boots. Your feet ached and you were sure they were not happy about being in damp socks all day. A knock came on the door and you looked up.

"Come in?" you called, the door creaked open and Loki entered. "Shouldn't you be getting rest?" you queried, and he smiled.

"I wanted to speak to you without the others hearing," he replied and sat on the bed beside you. "Ruya is a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D," he stated, and you stared at him in surprise.

"What?" you asked, and he nodded.

"I have been watching her for the past few days, it all clicked when she convinced you to go to them," he said.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" you asked, and he smiled.

"I searched your recent memories," he explained. "I know, I'm sorry," he started as your expression made it clear that did not please you. "But I had to figure out what was going on and this was the only way, you would have blocked me out of them if I didn't," he stated and you stood up, tossing your boots at the door.

"Those are my memories, I let you in here because I trust you!" you exclaimed and crossed your arms, your eyes on him.

"And your trust is very important to me, but you would not have told me what I saw," he said calmly, and you laughed, shaking your head.

"You don't know what I would have told you if you had just asked!" you barked and Loki took a deep sigh, he knew he was in the wrong. “What else have you seen?” you challenged, and his eyes rose to you.

“I promise when I found this I went no further,” he vowed, and you rolled your eyes.

“Now I’m supposed to trust you,” you muttered and shook your head.

“Helena, I only did it to help you, Ruya has been lying to us from the start and I wanted to see it for myself, to prove it to you,” he said and you stared at the wall, keeping your back to him. “Helena, you know I would do nothing against you,” he said, you heard him stand and his footsteps moved him closer to you. You felt his tentative hand on your shoulder, and you shrugged it away.

“Loki, there has been something strange going on with you for the past few weeks, there are places in your mind you won’t let me go and that never was the case, I have seen the darkest corners of your mind,” you stated, turning on him and he stared at you surprised. “You can’t even be honest with me there, how do I know you can be honest here?” you challenged, and his eyes dropped.

“Helena,” he began, you stared at him. “I…” he trailed off and you waited, he shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. “Helena, I have thought things I did not wish to think and did not wish you to know I thought,” he continued.

“This really isn’t explaining anything,” you stated, and he growled, he paced away from you. You were tempted to go in his mind now, to read his racing thoughts but you wanted to hear him speak them, to hear the honesty from his own lips.

“Helena, without your parent’s knowledge, they have made me a guardian of you and given me the responsibility to guide you in the more difficult things in life,” he said. “And I take that responsibility very seriously,” he rambled, and you sighed impatiently. He turned and looked at you at last, there was a vulnerability in his eyes that you had never seen before. “But I’ve betrayed that trust and that responsibility,” he stated.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” you said, shaking your head and he sighed again.  
“Those thoughts I’ve blocked you from, there’s a reason I have,” he said and slowly began walking towards you, you suddenly felt like a trapped mouse. “I have developed feelings I shouldn’t have; I have allowed myself to ponder these thoughts longer than I should have,” he said, and you stared at him. He had been the only male figure in your life for so long before Tommy joined but even then, he had been the guiding light in your very confusing life. You had him on a pedestal and now that pedestal started crumbling at the base.  
“What are you saying,” you demanded, standing your ground but feeling your knees become a little weaker.  
“Go now, see what I have kept from you,” he pushed, staring into your eyes and you stared back into his. You allowed your mind to connect to his, to open the door and enter. You knew his mind well, you had spent many hours exploring it, but you also knew the guarded spots, where he had kept you out of before. Those doors were open now and you entered them, closing your eyes, closing the world out. It was you; those thoughts were of you and him, in a way you had never thought he saw. Your eyes flew open and you stared at him. “So you see why I had to close you out of them, I have begun to think of you in a way I never should,” he spoke quietly and you didn’t respond, you couldn’t respond. “I am going to go now,” he said softly and moved from the room, you stared at the door as it closed. You found your way to your bed and laid back on it, damp socks and all. You stared at the ceiling, trying to understand what had just happened, what he had just told you and what it meant now.  
You dreamed restlessly that night, shifting back and forth in bed trying to find peace with all of it. Loki had expected you in the morning to go and take on an entity that had so far been nearly undefeated and then had laid the information that he had begun to see you as more than just a student, it was all too much.  
You woke the next morning unrested and your neck aching from the strange position you finally landed in. You found Ruya and Tommy in the dining room, eating their breakfast. You studied Ruya, you couldn’t look at her the same after what Loki had told you and you worried about what you had told her that she had passed on. It made sense though, why Steve Rogers knew to find you and thought he could get through to her, separate you from Loki. You grabbed cereal, your favorite you noticed and poured yourself a bowl, adding milk.  
“What’s up with you?” Tommy asked and you shrugged, eating.  
“Nothing,” you replied, and he studied you. He knew there was more, but he knew pushing you wouldn’t get the answer, so he returned to his own breakfast. You looked up as Loki entered and the pair of you shared a quick nod before he stood at the table.  
“Ruya, may I speak to you?” he asked and you looked to the girl, she knew. She knew before he even addressed her and you watched her rise from her seat, following him out of the room.  
“What’s up with him?” Tommy asked and you smiled at him, you almost felt bad. He had no idea what was going on and the truth of Ruya’s friendship.  
“Dunno,” you answered and sat down. You got into a conversation with Tommy about what was coming up and you enjoyed the distraction from other thoughts. Loki entered a while later, alone and without Ruya.  
“Where’s Ruya?” Tommy asked and Loki gazed at him for a moment. You entered Loki’s mind and saw where she was, Loki had locked her away. He had taken her far from where they were and locked her in a prison of sorts.  
“Is she okay?” you asked and Loki looked at you, giving a short nod. “Let’s start planning for today then,” you said and saw a look of gratefulness on Loki’s face. Grateful that you had changed the subject and grateful that you stayed focused regardless of what happened last night between you.

 


	29. The Viper

You had made a plan of attack, it was simple, and it was understated, two things that worked in your favor. After their recent attack, they would be expecting explosive and large. As you were in your room preparing, redressing your boots and finding a center of calm, a knock came on the door. You stared at it for a moment, you knew it was him, you could sense him, and you sighed.  


“Come in,” you said, and the door pushed open, he entered.  


“Helena,” he began, and you stood, gazing at him. You had thought him handsome as a man, you never had wondered if you were physically attracted to him though but now, with his admission, you had begun to question all of it. “I wanted to apologize,” he began.  


“For what?” you asked.  


“For telling you what I did before we went to battle,” he said, and you shrugged.  


“What does that matter?” you asked, arms crossed.  


“You need to be focused and I do not think I have helped you with that,” he answered, and you nodded.  


“It’s true,” you agreed and then moved closer. “Loki, I have loved you since I first met you, you were my godfather and you were someone that showed up when they said they would,” you began. “I never thought of you in that way, not one thought entered my mind,” you began, and he lowered his eyes, clearly saddened by that. “But I have to be honest, I am sure you will search my mind if I am not, when you told me and let me see what you had begun to feel,” you said and shook your head. “I began to wonder if I had been feeling the same way you have,” you stated, and his eyes slowly raised.  


“What are you saying?” he asked, and you sighed.  


“What am I saying? I would like to know that as well,” you muttered, tapping your foot and then looked back at him. “We’re going into battle, something that all of us might not return from and I feel like this is the time, to be honest with ourselves,” you said. “I love you, Loki, I love you more than I love most and if we survive this, then perhaps I will love you as you love me,” you said and there was a look of hope on his face. “But right now, at this moment, I need to focus on what is coming and what I must do,” you commanded.  


“Of course,” he said quietly, and you gazed into his eyes, attempting to gather any sense of courage that remained after that rant. “Remember who you are, Helena and don’t let them put any doubt in your mind that you could destroy all of them if you wanted to,” he breathed, and you smiled.  


“I think you’re overselling me,” you stated.  


“No, I’m not, why do you think they fear you? They cannot find your weakness and they cannot sway you to their side, you are an impossible enemy,” he said.  


“Then may their fear be one of my best weapons,” you commented, and he nodded. He pulled you into his arms for a hug, it was rare he showed any type of mortal emotion and you welcomed it, in this moment filled with so many uncertainties.  


\---------

You stood beside Tommy, you could feel his nerves in the air, and you reached out, holding his hand. He smiled gratefully at you and you looked to Loki, who nodded. You closed your eyes; you entered the headquarters and found your target. The mind was different than others, it almost resembled Loki’s and you admired their intelligence.  


“She’s in her office,” you said at last and Loki nodded. It was his job to get your group in without using any noticeable means and he accomplished this easily. Before you knew, you stood before a large desk and a pretty brunette sat behind it, her eyes immediately on you.  


“Loki,” she murmured, noticing him first and then her eyes moved to the rest of you. “And this must be the scraggly crew you’ve erected,” she said, and you saw Loki smile.  


“Yes,” he agreed with a nod. “My goddaughter Helena and Tommy,” he introduced.  


“Weren’t there three?” she asked, a cock of her head and a puzzled expression on her face.  


“You have been keeping tabs on me, Ophelia,” he said sitting down and you both stayed standing.  


“Of course, you were always a possible ally in our files,” she replied, and you studied her, trying to understand how she knew Loki. “So, what are you here for?” she asked.  


“I need your help,” he said, and her eyebrows flew upwards.  


“My help? The day Loki asked for my help I thought would never come,” she spoke, and Loki laughed quietly.  


“I will admit it is difficult to ask but it is the only way I can accomplish what I need,” he replied, and she leaned into her desk.  


“And what is that you need?” she pushed.  


“I need to take out S.H.I.E.L.D,’ he stated, and she laughed.  


“We have been trying to do that for years,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  


“You have but you never had the weapons I have,” he answered.  


“And what weapons are these?” she asked.  


“I have already introduced them,” he replied, and her eyes flicked to you, to Tommy.  


“Oh?” she asked, and Loki nodded. “What is so great about these two?” she asked, taking you in and Loki smiled, standing.  


“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied. “Show her, Helena,” he said, and you gazed at him, then looked to the woman waiting expectantly. Within moments, you dissolved her desk, the chair she sat in and the two chairs before her, the room pinged with energy. She looked at you from the floor where she fell and then looked to Loki.  


“How?” she demanded, and Loki shrugged.  


“Training and focus,” he replied. “With the energy, she dissolves and leaves freely in the air, I can harness it,” he said, creating a bright glowing orb between his hands. “Which then can be used to destruct whatever it is I wish,” he said. “Her powers go far beyond what you see now but there is not much space to demonstrate it,” he said, and the orb disappeared. “Helena,’ he stated, and you reconstructed the objects again. She pulled herself off the ground and reseated herself.  


“Loki, you have always been the most interesting to me and you have not failed to amaze me even now,” she commented. “We are at your disposal,” she said with a wave of her hands and Loki smiled. 

“Only under the agreement that when you have what you wish, you give us what we wish,” she said, pointing a finger in his direction.  


“And what is that?” he asked, and her eyes fell on you.  


“Her,” she said.  


“I cannot promise that,” he disagreed, and she looked back at him, her eyes narrowing.  


“Loki, it is the deal I offer,” she replied, and you saw the pain in his face. “Take it or leave it,” she said shrugging and leaning back in her seat.  


“What will you do to me?” you spoke up and she looked at you, surprised at first.  


“What will we do to you? My child, I will do nothing to you but help you harness that fantastic ability of yours and put it to great use,” she replied, and you looked to Loki.  


“What is the problem then? Agree,” you said to him, but he would not look at you. “Loki, this is what we need to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D, we must do it!” you exclaimed, and Loki sighed, nodding.  


“As you wish,” he said, and Ophelia smiled.  


“Then let us get started,” she said with a contented look at you, but Loki would not turn to you, he would not look at you. He pushed past you as well as Tommy, leaving the room and you turned to follow. “Helena,’ her voice came, Tommy had left, and you looked to her. “I promise you when Loki has had his use of you, I will make you one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful beings in the known universe,” she stated and you gave her a nod, not sure what else to reply with. You followed out the door and found Loki marching down the white halls, Tommy in tow.  


“Loki are you mad at me?” you asked, jogging up beside him.  


“No,” he replied. You knew he was lying, and you pushed into his mind. “Stop!” he exclaimed, and you fell back, staring at him. He had never yelled at you and been angered by your existing in his thoughts. “You don’t know what you just promised, Helena, you do not know what you have signed yourself up for and I wish,” he began forming a fist but shook his head. “Just pay attention and listen to what happens next, you need to stay focused,” he said, turning and marching forward again. You followed after him, confused and worried now.


	30. Evaporating Walls

Loki left you that day, he disappeared while you were being trained and fitted for an outfit with armor. When they finished, you quickly sought Loki, but he was nowhere to be found. As you rounded a corner, you slammed into someone and stumbled back.

“Sorry,” you muttered, realizing it was the woman you had spoken to early and she sighed brushing herself off.

“Where are you running to?” She demanded.

“Have you seen Loki?” You asked, looking behind her.

“No, I thought he left with you?” She queried and you nodded.

“He did, thanks,” you said as you moved past her and you tried to hone in mentally to Loki, you couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Helena!” She shouted after you and you sighed turning around as you walked backwards. “Who is Loki to you?” She asked you stopped

“My godfather,” you stated, shrugging your shoulders and she walked towards you.

“You know who Loki is, right?” She asked and you stared at her.

“He’s been in my life since I was born, yes, I know him,” you said, and she looked surprised by the answer.

“Has he?” She asked.

“Yes, he’s my godfather,” you repeated.

“Of course,” she agreed, nodding. “I can check the logs to see if he’s left the building,” she offered, and you smiled.

“I don’t think you’ve had a log of him entering the building,” you stressed, and a smile fell on her pretty face.

“You’re probably right, good luck,” she said, and you turned, walking through the hall. Figuring if anywhere, he would be at the new HQ, you made your way there and entered, pushing an invisible door to the rest of the world. It was immediate, you sensed his presence and you knew he was in his study, you quickly followed him there.

“You’re done?” He asked without even glancing up from his book.

“Yeah, what do you think?” You asked, unzipping your jacket and he looked up, studying your new suit.

“It looks good,” he complimented and went back to his book. You studied him for a few moments, it was clear he was upset about something, but you weren’t sure what.

“Loki...what happened back there?” You questioned closing the door.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“When I told you to agree to the deal, you shut me out,” you said. “You never shut me out,” you continued.

“I was taking a page out of your book,” he replied quietly.

“Loki,” you prodded, and he sighed, shutting the book.

“Hydra is a company filled with people, mutants with only self-interest and I have seen the things they do to those who enter there, I did not want the same life for you,” he said, holding your gaze.

“What they do?” You questioned and he nodded.

“They change the person, the mutant and when they’re done with them, it’s like they’re completely different,” he said with a shake of his head. “You know how much you mean to me; Helena and I didn’t want to lose you to them,” he continued, standing and putting the book on the shelf.

“We needed them though,” you said, and he sighed, leaning his head against the shelf.

“This was my mistake, this was my error in judgment, and I apologize,” he said, turning to face you and you gazed at him. He looked tired, weary and run down. “I never wanted this life for you, when I agreed to be your godfather, I did it thinking it might be worth my time to mess with the mortals but you’ve become so much more than that,” he said, stepping closer. “I’ve watched you transform into someone far greater than I ever assumed,” he said.

“She’s offering to train me, to make me even better than I am, and I think we both know that is what I need," you stated, and Loki nodded.

"I agree," he replied, and you stared at him.

"Then what is the problem?" you pushed, and he smiled.

"Nothing," he replied, and you knew there was more, he was still blocking you from his thoughts, but it was in his expression you read the most information. He didn't want you to join Hydra, he had seen what you hadn’t, but it was too late now, you had made the deal for his benefit. Hydra was pertinent to his plan and you delivered Hydra.

"Who was that woman?" you asked finally, and he sat back down.

"Her name is Ophelia Sarkissian, otherwise known as Viper," he replied.

"You've known her before now," you stated, and he nodded.

"We've had encounters," he explained. "She will help you achieve what you want, that I am sure of," he promised. You studied him, he was weary, he was run down, and you needed him at his best tomorrow.

"I'll leave you to sleep," you said, and he looked up.

"I am not tired," he replied, and you smiled.

"Perhaps your mind isn't but your body is," you answered and backed from the room, shutting the door. You spent a good portion on the night researching Viper and were amazed by her, you knew you had put your powers in the right hands.

\---

You stood beside Tommy as Ophelia circled the pair of you, Loki was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched carefully. You had begged him to come, told him you wouldn't go if he wasn't there and as usual, he bent to your will. Ophelia pointed out pieces of the suits that she did not like, and her employee took notes faithfully, scribbling like a mad man as he followed her.

 

"Loki? Did you wish to have some input?" she asked, looking up at him and he stared at you. His eyes had been on you the entire time and it was almost like he thought she was going to make you disappear in front of him.

"I trust your opinions," he remarked, and she nodded, looking back.

"Wise," she commented and stood in front of you. "I think that is all, once those few things have been fixed, we will be ready," she said and turned to Loki. "Would you and your students like to see what weapons they will have supporting them?" she questioned, and Loki stood.

"I suppose," he answered, and she briskly walked from the room, you had to elongate your stride to keep up with her. You walked alongside Loki and Tommy lagged.

"Watch her," Loki spoke to you in your mind and you glanced up at him, he surprised you. Suddenly his thoughts were open again and you easily passed into them, you realized he had closed parts off to you.

"Why are you closing me off still?" you asked.

"For your own good,"; he replied, and you sighed. You spent the rest of the day admiring the tools, the weapons that Hydra was offering to back you and you suddenly felt confident it was possible to win this war.

 

You returned with Loki and Tommy to the fortress. Tommy disappeared to shower, and you started a lunch, making extra for Loki. He hadn't been eating, you were nearly positive, and you knew you would need him at full strength for this battle.

"What happened to Ruya?" you asked, and Loki sighed heavily.

"I had to lock her somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't find her," he answered, and you set a salad before him, sitting down across.

"And where is that?" you asked.

"Hydra's old fortress," he replied.

"But didn't Ophelia just tell us they took over that?" you asked, and Loki smiled.

"They did," he agreed.

"So..." you trailed off, still slightly confused and he rolled his eyes in impatience.

"What's hidden in plain sight," he stated, and you stared at him. "Sometimes it's hardest to find things that are right under our nose because we don't expect it to be there," he finished, leaning forward.

"So, you're telling me some of the top brass in the world will completely miss her?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Trust me," he pushed, and you sighed.

"I've trusted you this far," you replied and began eating. "Loki, I am sorry," you said, and he looked up.

"For?" he questioned.

"For pushing the subject of joining Hydra," you answered, and he sighed, resting his fork on his plate.

"You don't need to apologize, I know you were trying to help me," he said.

"I was, I thought you needed Hydra and if I was all it took, then so be it," you replied, and he smiled.

"They will train you well, you will become more than even I could have imagined," he said.

"I hope so, she seems difficult," you said as you began eating and he laughed.

"She absolutely is," he agreed.

 

\-----

 

"So, Helena, show us what it is you can do," Ophelia said, standing beside you and S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters stood before you. "I want you to disassemble their walls," she stated, and you looked at her.

"Which one?" you asked, and she looked at the building.

"All of them," she said, and you raised your eyebrows.

"She's never tried to disassemble that much," Loki spoke up.

"There's always a first time," she replied nonchalantly and rested a hand on your shoulder. "I know she can do it, or I would not have put so much behind her," she said, and you knew she meant the massive military waiting in the skies above to attack. "Just close your eyes and imagine it all melting away," she whispered in your ear and you closed your eyes promptly. You saw the headquarters walls; you knew the elements within them and piece by piece you began to remove them. After a few moments, you heard Loki gasp and you opened your eyes, the HQ stood bare to the world. People looked around confused, trying to understand what was happening but before they could grasp it, the hidden military attacked. Ophelia laughed in glee beside you as people were taken out quickly and easily now. You watched lives destroyed, the building demolished basically, and you saw the heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D rise.

The battle was over before it began, it seemed too quick for months, years of training you had done and before you knelt captives. Captain America, Dr. Bruce Banner, and a red-haired woman.

"How lovely to see you again, Mr. Rogers," Ophelia spoke and he glared at her. "As you can see, we have taken over your headquarters and I daresay your entire establishment," she said, looking at the completely torn apart building. "And we have no one else to thank but her," she said, resting a hand on your shoulder and you avoided Steve's eyes. "I know how long you have searched for her, her weakness and her vulnerability, tell me," she began removing her hand and crouching before them. "Did it worry you when you couldn't find any?" she asked.

"You won't win this," Steve growled and she laughed.

"The age-old we won't win this, don't you get any new lines?" she asked, standing and shook her head. "Take them," she instructed and her heavily armored guards grabbed the three of them, dragging them to the waiting SUV. "Now where is your brother, Loki?" she questioned, turning to him and Loki shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Why was he not here planning with the rest of them?" she asked, getting close to Loki.

"Ophelia, I promise you, I don't know," he said, his voice tense and you could tell he was aggravated. "He will show up once he has seen the destruction you've caused," he said and she smiled, looking proudly back at it.

"Funny thing is, it wasn't me that caused it this time," she replied and placed a hand on your shoulder. "She will be very useful to us when this is all done," she said and sent a shiver down your spine, you did not like the useful bit. As you were led to another SUV, you caught sight of Steve being put in the back of the SUV and he held your gaze, as though trying to speak to you telepathically. You turned away, you had chosen your side and now, you didn't regret it.

 


	31. The Eye

The thunder rumbled in the distance as you sat in your room, lying on your bed and staring at the ceiling. Loki had designed your ceiling to have stars twinkling and it calmed you. You wondered what Hydra would do with Steve Rogers now, what Loki would do with Ruya and where you would land in all the mess. You had read up on Viper, she seemed to be in it for herself but at the same time, you could use her knowledge. You wanted to be the best at what your powers were able if you were going to be a freak, you wanted to go all the way.

 

"I need to speak with you," Loki came into your thoughts.

 

"You are speaking to me," you replied and you could see the heavy sigh he would give to that.

 

"In my study," he replied and you sighed now, getting up. You left your room and made your way through the halls, finding your way into his study. There was a fire lit, soft music playing, he had taken a liking to jazz and also whiskey, a cup sat on the table. "We're not done yet," he said as you sat.

 

"I would hope not, that was too easy," you said.

 

"It was but that's why I enlisted Hydra, they made it easier," he said and you nodded. "We've taken down their headquarters but we haven't completely taken them down, my brother still exists," he stated.

 

"And what do we do with him?" you asked.

 

"Kill him," he said and you raised your eyebrows.

 

"You can do that?" you asked and he looked to his whiskey, quiet for a moment.

 

"I will have to," he said and looked back at you, you shared a silent moment.

 

“Perhaps you do not have to,” you offered stepping forward and he shifted slightly in his arm chair.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, with a confused shake of his head.

 

“If you let me lead, I will what must be done and your hands will remain clean,” you explained and he cocked his head to the side.

 

“I could not ask you to do that,” he countered and you smiled.

 

“It is what you have trained me for, isn’t it?” You asked and he sighed with a tight smile, looking down at his cup.

 

“Yes but still, it should be me that takes his life, not you,” he replied and you sat across from him.

 

“I will do whatever it is you command of me, Loki but if I see that you are in danger, I will protect you,” you promised and he smiled sadly at you.

 

“I always thought I would regret becoming a godfather but you have never given me the chance,” he remarked and you smiled. “But I will ask you not to put yourself in danger for my sake, you have a greater cause and it is not to save me,” he asked.

 

“Maybe but I still stand by what I said,” you replied and he smiled. Both of you fell silent, thinking and processing what was to come.


	32. The One Who Loved Her the Most

The thunder rumbled up above the hide out, Loki gazed up at the ceiling as you sat surrounding the dinner table and you heard the snap of lightening. 

“Excuse me,” Loki dismissed, pushing his chair back and strode from the room, you gazed at his back. You looked to Tommy and shared a confused gaze. You continued to eat and waited patiently for Loki to return. You could not chase away the feeling though, something was wrong and you knew you should check. You stood up, tossing your bowl into the sink and headed out after him. You opened the door to a battlefield and stared at what was happening. Thor had arrived, his large hammer held up to the sky and lightening streaming from it upwards. Loki stood afar and you saw him stumble, you knew he had been weakened. You moved forward to reach him. “Stop,” came the command in your mind and you paused. “Do not expose yourself, he does not know where the hideout is, you must go back inside,” he continued.

“I will protect you,” you replied.

“No,” he answered. His tone in your head was so calm, cold and firm you knew you should listen. You backed inside and shut the door, closing your eyes. Through Loki you saw the battle continue, saw Thor throw his lightening around like child’s play and every strike that hit Loki weakened him, Thor finished it by throwing his hammer in Loki’s direction. Your sight was gone and your eyes snapped open, you were breathless. Had he killed Loki? If not, where would he take him? What would he do with him? You rushed into the dining room and found Tommy still there. 

“Loki is gone,” you said and Tommy looked up at you.

“Yes I know, he said that,” he stated and you shook your head.

“No, Thor came, they battled and he is gone,” you explained and Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“Why did you not stop them?” He demanded, kicking his chair back.

“He would not let me,” you replied and Tommy shook his head.

“I don’t understand, is he dead?” He asked.

“I don’t know Tommy! I could only see what Loki saw and the last thing I saw was Thor’s hammer flying at his head!” You shouted and Tommy rubbed his eyes.

“So what are we supposed to do? Is he coming here?” Tommy pushed.

“No, Loki said he did not know where the hideout is,” you said and Tommy nodded. “I think we have to wait for Hydra,” you said.

“And when will that be?” He asked and you shrugged, crossing your arms.

“I have no idea, Tommy, I cannot hear Loki anymore,” you said and sat down, resting your head on your arms. “What if he is dead?” You muttered and heard Tommy’s footsteps come around the table, his hand rested on your shoulder.

“He’s not dead,” he assured.

“You don’t know that,” you uttered and Tommy squeezed your arm now.

“I don’t but I really do not believe he is dead, that’s all I can offer,” he said and you shook your head still buried in your arms. After a moment of silence, he trailed out of the room and you were left alone with you thoughts that echoed loudly. If Loki was dead, you didn’t know what to do next. You rose at last and moved to your bedroom, falling on your bed. You stared at the twinkling stars above with your hands tucked behind your head and felt tears enter your eyes. You couldn’t imagine life without Loki, he had been there since day one and the one person you could count on, now he was gone. You rolled on your stomach and stuck your hands under your pillow to pull it around you, your right hand grazed over a paper.

You pulled it out and sat up, unfolding it. 

Helena,

Thor is coming for me, I know this from experience. He will not sit quietly while we destroy the earth and so I will write here what I cannot say to you.   
When I am gone, I will not hold up to his attacks and he will be stronger than me, he has always been stronger than me, I need you to continue with my plan. Ophelia will come for you and do as she promised she would, you must listen to her. You will become one of the most powerful beings in this universe but only if you listen, learn. If i survive this, I will come for you but it will not be for some time, I have my own things to take care of. I have taught you all I can teach you and have become too close to you, I have harmed you in this way. Forgive me. Please take care of yourself and trust in everything I have taught you thus far. 

Good bye Helena,

Loki

You stared at it, as many answered as it gave, it gave a thousand more questions. Your hands dropped to your lap and you gazed straight ahead, processing the words. You were comforted that someone was coming for you but you were disappointed it was not Loki, that there was still a chance he did not survive his battle with Thor. You rose from the bed at last and moved down the hall to tell Tommy, then all that would be left was waiting. More waiting.


	33. When the Hammer Falls

It wasn't long before Ophelia came, you had waited patiently for three days and at last, there was a knock on the door. It startled you, no one was supposed to know the location of the hideout and you opened the door. She stood there looking as beautiful as the day you bombarded her office and she smiled at you.

"Good morning, Helena," she greeted. "May I come in?" she asked, and you nodded quickly, stepping back. You eyed the forest surrounding her and shut the door to it. "I was sorry to hear what happened to Loki," she stated, and you lowered your eyes.

"So was I,' you murmured, and she rested a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and she smiled warmly at you. 

"All will be well," she assured, and you nodded though you couldn't agree with that right now. "Loki left a letter to tell me I am to take both you and Tommy under my care," she announced, looking past you. "Where is Tommy?" she questioned.

"He's probably still sleeping, I'll get him," you said and started down the hall, finding Tommy's door. It was leaned against the frame and you pushed it open, peering inside. "Tommy," you whispered, and he didn't stir. You sighed and entered the room, nudging him in the shoulder. "Tommy, it’s time to go," you said louder, and he snorted, his eyes opening.

"Hel?" he muttered, rubbing his face and shook his head. "It's too early, Hel," he mumbled and rolled on his side.

"Ophelia's here," you explained, and he looked over his shoulder at you.

"She is?" he asked, and you nodded. He sighed, stretching his large arms and sitting up. As much as Loki had worked on your mind, he had worked just as hard on Tommy's strength and it showed with his rippling muscles. "Give me a minute, yeah?" he asked, and you nodded, backing out of the room. You found Ophelia in the study, admiring the books and decor. 

"He'll be out in a minute," you said, and she looked back at you, her charming smile on her face.

"Good, it gives us a moment to talk," she said and sat down on the chair that was Loki's, you eyed her. "Please?" she asked and you at last sat on the couch. "Can you tell me what Loki has taught you?" she asked, leaning forward and draping her arms over her knees. 

"How to harness my powers," you stated, and she nodded.

"That's wonderful, any more detail than that/" she asked.

"I don't know what you want to know," you replied, and she sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"I want to know it all, honestly, to know where he left off," she said.

"We were learning to disassemble materials and use their components to make new materials," you said, and she nodded. 

"How long have you been under his tutor?" she asked.

"My whole life," you said, and she raised her eyebrows. "Well, not my whole life maybe but a good part of it," you said, and she nodded. "He said you will teach me more, make me more," you said, and she smiled.

"He knows my powers, he knows my history," she said, and you nodded, still eyeing her slightly suspiciously. "You don't trust me though," she said, and you shook your head. "That will be a problem, you need to trust me Helena or we won't be able to work together," she said but looked up as Tommy entered the room, you gazed at him. HIs eyes were on you, studying you as though he was trying to assert if you were alright and then looked to Ophelia. "Tommy, good morning," she greeted, and he nodded towards her.

"Miss. Ophelia," he greeted in his accent and then looked back at you. "Alright then?" he asked, and you nodded. 

"You two seem close," she motioned between you and Tommy shrugged.

"She's saved my life more than once, tends to bring you close," he replied, and Ophelia smiled at him.

"Of course, it does," she agreed and stood with a sigh. "Let's get going, shall we?" she asked, and you looked at her.

"Where are we going?" you questioned.

"To headquarters, of course," she stated. "It’s the safest place for you,"

"Is it?" you asked, and she gazed down at you.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" she quizzed, and you shrugged, standing.

"Let me get a few things," you said and pushed past Tommy into the hall, going to your room. You took the books Loki had given you, books that had nothing to do with your powers but books he wanted you to read. You took the gifts he had given you over the years, reflecting that you still did not have George, wondered if he was still alive and from beneath your bed, pulled out a wooden box that showed wear. You set it on your bed and unlocked it, opening the lid. The tesseract glowed from within, filling your room with a soft blue light and you stared it. You wondered where it would take you if you touched it if you just held it for a second and wondered if it could take you to Loki. You reached out to lay a hand on it.

"Hel?" Tommy's voice came from outside your door and you snapped the box shut, locking it again. You shoved it in your bag as he entered and turned towards him, a smile on your face. "Are you sure you're alright with all this?" he asked, and you nodded. "If you're not, tell me and I'll get us out of here," he promised, setting a hand on each shoulder. 

"How?" you asked, and he smiled.

"I have powers too, don't forget," he warned, and you nodded, laughing quietly. 

"I know, I know," you agreed. "No, this is what Loki wanted, he told me in his letter and I'm going to make sure I do it," you assured, and he smiled.

"I won't leave your side," he vowed.

"Thank you, Tommy," you replied, and he nodded, dropping his hands. You followed him from the room to Ophelia where she stood in the front hall and she opened the door, stepping out. Tommy followed and you looked at the haven one last time before following, shutting the door. You felt a pull to return, to hide away until Loki found you, but he had told you to follow Ophelia, so you would. At least then Loki would know where to find you.


	34. Chapter 34

Ophelia guided you into the Hydra headquarters and provided you with rooms to set up in. You put your bag on the bed and sat down, gazing around. The room wasn't anything compared to what Loki had given you but it was private. You laid back and closed your eyes, searching for any sign of Loki. A knock came on the door and broke your concentration, you sighed. You got up from the bed and opened the door, peering out. 

"Your uniform, miss," a woman said, presenting a neat folded pile of clothes. 

"Thank you," you replied, taking it and going back in the room, shutting the door. You set the clothes on the bed and sighed. Everything was changing, you weren't sure what to do. 

\---

You stood beside Tommy with Ophelia pacing and she stopped, gazing at him.

"I want you to show me what you can do," she stated and Tommy eyed you, you nodded. He sighed and rubbed his hands together as though warming them up. He grabbed hold of a metal pole that was running through the room and bent it, you smiled. You had seen him do this so many times but it was still impressive. "So strength?" She asked and he shrugged, nodding. "How did Loki use you?" She queried. 

"He paired me with Helena," he stated and she looked at you. 

"Interesting," she murmured. "Alright, take a break for lunch and we will meet back here," she announced and quickly left the room. You glanced at Tommy but he shrugged and wandered off to his room. You sighed and went off to yours. You laid back in bed and closed your eyes, you weren't hungry. You wanted to find Loki and would spend all your time doing it if you had to. 

You must have fallen asleep because suddenly you heard someone calling your name and you sighed. You opened your eyes and gazed around the darkened room.

"Helena," the voice came again and you peered closer at your surroundings. "Helena!" The voice shouted and you gasped quietly. 

"Loki?" You replied.

"Where are you." He demanded.

"With Ophelia," you replied.

"Stay there. I will find you. Do what she tells you, wait for me there," he commanded.

"Are you okay?" You asked and there was a pause.

"I am alive," he replied. "I will contact you again, good bye Helena," he said and was gone. You breathed a sigh of relief, as long as you knew he was alive, it brought you peace.


	35. A Worse Fate

You sailed through lessons with Ophelia, she was impressed with your abilities and you were impressed with her further teachings. She was teaching you far beyond what Loki had taught you and you were amazed with your new abilities. Tommy seemed to be left behind but he encouraged you nonetheless. He was a patient guy and if things had been different, if Ruya hadn't come into the picture you were sure it would've worked differently between you.

You fell into bed late in the night, closing your eyes and feeling all your muscles sore. There was an intense focus with what you were learning and it hurt your joints.

"Helena," Lokis voice came again and you sighed.

"Hi Loki," you replied. You missed him but you were exhausted at this point.

"Theres something you should know in case I don’t come back," he began. "S.H.I.E.L.D will not kill you but what they will do, will be far greater than death. " he forewarned.

"And what will that be?" You asked.

"Use you,” he stated and you laughed to yourself.

”That’s what everyone else does, it will be no different,” you remarked and there was another one of his familiar pauses.

”I am not using you, I am helping you,” he stated and you laughed.

”Loki, you have used me from the beginning and though it has been only kindness you’ve shown me, it is still using,” you replied.

”Helena, what I have done has only been for the better of you,” he explained. “I have never had an intent to harm you or put you in harm’s way,” he said.

”Perhaps not but if I did not have these powers, you would have left me with my parents and probably not cared for me,” you countered. Another long pause.

”What S.H.I.E.L.D will do to you is far worse than what you claim I do,” he began. “They will either extract DNA from you for studies or crossbreed you with another of their illustrious hero’s to create a superhuman,” he said.

”And?” You asked.

”Have you lost all sense? Do you not understand how painful this will be?” He asked. “They will take it regardless if it is voluntary and if it is not voluntary, it will be painful,” he said.

”I am a freak by nature in the mortal world, I am a freak by nature in the superhuman world...what does it matter what becomes of me?” You asked.

“You are one of the most powerful beings in this known universe, being a freak is par for the course, Hel,” he said. “Embrace it,” he stated.

  
“I’m not like you Loki I had friends before all of this, now I have no one,” you lamented.

“You have Tommy and I,” he disagreed.

“Its not the same, Loki, I have no free choices and am stuck within which ever four walls you place me,” you stated.

“Helena, this is not the time for teen age rebellion,” he warned and you sighed.

“I’m going to sleep, Loki,” you said.

“Helena, you need to listen to me, do not fall asleep,” he commanded and you rolled on your side, shutting him out. You were done with it at this point, he was alive and that’s all you needed to know.


	36. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

You woke the next morning to a sharp knock on the door and you sighed, rubbing your eyes. You got out of bed and opened the heavy metal door.

"Get dressed and meet me in the cafeteria," Ophelia said and marched away, you stared after her. You sighed again and dressed in the uniform she had provided. You headed down to the cafeteria where you found Ophelia seated and Tommy at her side.

"Morning," you grumbled and buried your face in your arms. Ophelia smacked the table loudly and your head shot up.

"Wake up, we don't have time for this," Ophelia commanded and you sighed. "We have to continue training but we are going to speed it up, S.H.I.E.L.D struck against an operative last night and killed twenty of our best men, there’s no time for fucking around," she chastised.

"Where?" Tommy asked.

"That's not important, meet me in the training arena when you're done and make sure you eat," she warned and left the pair of you at the table. You looked to Tommy and he shrugged.

"She at least tells us more than Loki," he offered, and you rolled your eyes, going to get a bowl of cereal.

"Helena!" Loki's voice shouted and you winced, it pained your head.

"Do you need to yell?" you demanded and put the bowl under the spout, turning the handle as the cereal tumbled out.

"I do, you ignore me otherwise, I've become background noise," he said, and you sighed.

"Just tell me what you want," you commanded and poured milk into the bowl.

"What did Ophelia tell you this morning?" he asked.

"That S.H.I.E.L.D struck against one of their operatives and killed twenty of their men," you stated and grabbed a spoon.

"Twenty?" he repeated.

"Yup," you answered and there was pause.

"They took down an entire fort," he stated, and your eyes widened, the spoon half in your mouth. Milk leaked out of the corner of your mouth and you quickly wiped at them as you sat next to Tommy.

"So, twenty-one men?" you asked, glancing at Tommy but he was oblivious to the conversation going on in your head.

"No, Helena," he said dryly. "A whole fort contains at least five hundred," he said, and you choked on your cereal, Tommy quickly patted you on the back.

"Why wouldn't she tell me that?" you demanded.

"She doesn't want to scare you off," he explained. "But I have always been honest with you and I don't see a reason to stop," he stated.

"So, what does that mean for me?" you asked.

"That means you need to stay focused and listen to every single world Ophelia says, make sure you actually put effort into training," he demanded.

"I am," you argued.

"Helena, I know you and you become lazy, complacent, you cannot do that," he warned.

"I won't," you vowed.

"I will find you when I am able and I will protect you, I failed you already and I won't make that mistake again," he promised.

"You never failed me, you became more human than god," you offered, and he was silent.

"I never should have let that happen, I can never let that happen again," he said firmly. "I have to go but please remember, put all your effort into training," he said.

"I will," you agreed.

"Goodbye, Helena," he said and was gone, you looked to Tommy. He had nearly finished his huge meal and was getting up to clear his tray. You wouldn't tell him the truth; you weren't sure how he would take it and he was already slightly spooked with Loki missing. You would keep this burden to yourself.

 


	37. Five Feet Apart

It was like a bomb hit the headquarters; you had been asleep in your bed but were thrown from it with the implosion. You found yourself among rubble and dust clouds. Slowly you moved the pieces, trying to find your backpack that had been beside your bed. You grabbed it, tugging on it to pull it out from some cement, slinging it over your shoulders and crawled up from the destruction. You stood atop a pile and looked around; the entire headquarters had been brought down to its foundations. Your heart started beating faster, you wondered where Tommy was, Ophelia and then you worried who had caused the explosion. You looked around frantically for a sight of either but came up empty. 

"Helena!" a voice came from a megaphone and you peered through the dust clouds, you caught sight of headlights. You moved towards them and slowly recognized S.H.I.E.L.D's vehicles. Steve Rogers stood in front of them, you recognized the shield he held, and you paused, not wanting to reveal yourself just yet. "Helena! There's no point in hiding! We know you're here!" he shouted, and you sighed. Without knowing where Tommy or Ophelia was, you were quickly running out of options. "Come out so we can talk!" he called, and you laughed to yourself, as though you hadn't seen a thousand movies where that went badly. You crept through the rubble, seeking another way around them and crept further into headquarters. Walls continued to crash around you, you narrowly avoided them but soon found the basement of Hydra. The tunnel led somewhere, you couldn't remember where, but you quickly descended into the unknown, anything was better than giving up. You started running a half-lit tunnel, trying to decipher where you were going and if it was in the right directions. You saw a corner up ahead but heard yelling behind you and turned to gauge how close they were. Suddenly you smacked into something solid and stumbled backward, catching yourself against the wall.

"Loki?" you gasped, staring at him before you and he grabbed at you, pulling you around the corner. "You're a day late," you muttered.

"I told you, I had things to take care of," he muttered as you ran beside him. "I had to cut them short when I learned of this attack but we were never more than five feet apart," he griped, and you stared at him, trying to understand what he meant by that. 

"Do you know where we're going?" you asked, and he nodded.

"I do, do you still have the Tesseract?" he questioned, and you stopped, bringing your bag around. You unlatched it, opening, and taking the wooden box. Loki took it carefully and opened the box, the light glowed inside the Tesseract. The voices drew closer, you recognized Steve's voice and Dr. Banner's. Loki quickly grabbed the Tesseract and your hand. You just caught a glimpse of them rounding the corner before you were transported and taken away from Hydra. You fell off your feet as you landed and coughed, the dust still caught in your lungs. A rough, large tongue licked your face and you winced with the intrusion. You opened your eyes and they widened seeing the dog before you. 

"George?" you murmured, and the dog barked, wagging his tail.

"Helena!" your mother's voice came and she grabbed you in her arms, lifting you to your feet. "Look at you! What has he had you do!" she exclaimed, dusting off your jacket and looking scornfully at Loki. "You need a good meal, a bath and some sleep," she demanded, and Loki smiled tightly at her.

"Unfortunately, we do not have time for any of those things, I fear," he said. "We must now proceed with the second half of our plan," he said, clasping his hands and you looked at him with a hand on George. You were sure Loki had placed some sort of spell on him to shrink him down, but he was still enormous. 

"No," you said, and Loki looked at you surprised. "I'm not going anywhere else, I'm done," you said, and he shook his head. "For my entire life, you have haunted my footsteps, demanded me to have faith in you and trust this invisible plan! Well, I'm done, I am tired, I am sore and done," you stated and marched off down the hall of the cottage he had brought you too, you slammed out of the house. You found a log to sit upon and stared down into the lush green valley that you were sure was just another illusion of Loki's. 

You heard his footsteps approaching and you shook your head. 

"I'm not changing my mind, Loki," you warned, and he sighed, crouching beside you.

"I have asked everything of you, Hel and that I know, I am aware of," he began. "In return, I have given you the knowledge of your powers, the strength to use them and the ability to control them," he told, and you laughed.

"You have doomed me to this for as long as I live and with all this inside me, I don't even know how long that will be!" you shouted and a sound from Loki made you look at him. "Oh, what now? Shortened life spans?" you screamed, and he gazed at the valley. 

"Immortality," he replied, and you groaned, falling backward.

"I don't think you care for me at all," you muttered, your hand over your eyes and Loki laughed sarcastically.

"You are the only one I care for at all," he replied, and you moved your hand so you could see him. "I have put myself into situations I never would have for you, Hel, to make sure you are safe and protected, to give you the opportunity to hone your powers," he told and you removed your hand completely. "I would sacrifice myself for your life and I have resigned myself to that fact, as much as I have tried to fight it," he muttered and shook his head in disbelief at himself. His eyes drifted to you and he gazed down at you, pain as well as tenderness in his eyes. "I would rather die than have to survive you," he said, and you stared at him.

"Loki," you began but he shook his head, standing. 

"It is not needed, what we do next, I am not sure I will come back from and I want you to understand my affections for you, my loyalty to you," he said quietly, staring into the valley where the sun now set. "I want you to know I have never lied to you, I the god of mischief, have been true and honest with you alone," he stated, looking down at you. 

"I did not know you felt this deeply," you remarked, standing and he nodded.

"It is not easy to speak of," he murmured and with hesitation, you reached out to touch his face. He closed his eyes when your fingertips grazed his cheek and gazed at you. 

"Loki," you murmured, you knew you had no words to follow but you felt you must say something. "Loki," you whispered at last and he smiled at you, realizing now nothing would follow. You stood on your tiptoes and leaned against him, pressing your lips against his cheek. "I am sorry I have treated you so poorly and expected so much from you when all you have done is give everything you had to me," you said. "I wish I could give you what you want but..." you trailed, and he sighed, pulling away. 

"I know," he replied and turned his back to you, preventing you from seeing his face. "I will give you a few hours with your family before we leave," he said, turning his face to you but quickly walking away, you gazed after him. You returned to the cottage that was the picturesque cottage, you recognized it from the front of a puzzle box in your parents’ house and smiled to yourself. He tried to find all levels of comfort to appease you and keep you comfortable.


	38. The Only Way Is Down

"Mum?" you asked, gazing up at the night sky with the perfectly blanketed stars and your mother's hand in yours.

"Hm?" she asked, and you gazed at her. She had aged since you last saw her, her hair had whiter than brown and you wondered how it had all happened so quickly, the years passed in a flash.

"Are you mad at me?" you questioned, and her blue eyes were quickly on you.

"Mad at you?" she reiterated, and you nodded.

"For leaving with Loki," you explained, and she sighed, her eyes dropping to the earth.

"For a long time I was hurt, I thought you had turned your back on us but as the years went on, I came to realize that wasn't true, that you were someone much greater than I had ever anticipated when I held you for the first moments of your life," she spoke quietly and then her eyes met yours again. "Then I knew if you had stayed with us, we would have done you a disservice," she murmured, and you smiled. "So instead, I thought it best to let the chips lie where they did and let Loki keep you, for the time being, he knew more of who you were then I did," she said and you saw tears blinked out of her eyes.

"Mom, you always knew me best, but Loki was familiar with my powers more than you," you assured and brought her forehead to your lips. "You would always be my first choice," you vowed, and she smiled.

"I hope he has kept you happy, Helena," she said, and you shrugged.

"He has taught me all he has known, and he creates universes for me where all I love is there," you stated, motioning to the night sky and the valley below.

"So, none of this is real?" she questioned, and you nodded.

"Not one star in that sky is true," you said, pointing above your heads and you looked quickly at your mother, it was like a hologram began to glitch. "Mom?" you asked frantically and the words she spoke were broken in shards, you couldn’t understand them. "Loki!" you screamed, panic in your heart. The back door burst open and Loki ran forward towards you, the whole world around you began to glitch.

"What did you say to her, Helena?" he asked, and you shook your head, tears in your eyes. "Helena!" he exclaimed, holding firmly to your shoulders but suddenly the pressure on them lessened, Loki began to glitch the same as your mother. You screamed in fear and before your eyes, the world began to disappear with all in it.

  
When it was gone, you were left in a desolated and empty place. The cold ground beneath your knees and the night sky above you void of stars.  
“Loki?” you murmured, gazing around you.  
“Hel,” he said at last and you turned your head in the direction of his voice. He walked from a cave, a cave you recognized as one of your hideouts but the Loki that walked towards you was not the Loki you remembered. He now had scars upon his face, scars that slightly disfigured him and walked no longer proudly but with a limp. You stood quickly and stared at him as he approached.  
“Loki, what is going on?” you demanded, and he stopped in front of you. He looked as though he had been through war and back. “Where did my mom go? George? You?” you demanded, and he sighed, dropping his eyes.  
“It was all fake, Helena,” he said at last and you stared at him.  
“Why would you do that?” you asked breathlessly, and he shook his head.  
“Look at me, I am hideous, I did not wish you to see me this way,” he explained.  
“So, you created an entire fake world that included my parents to hide your scars from me?” you demanded.  
“I did,” he agreed, and you shook your head.  
“Loki, you said that you have never lied to me,” you whispered. “What do you call that?” you asked.  
“Cowardly,” he quickly replied, and you nodded. “You cannot even look at me now, Helena, you must understand why I did it,” he pleaded, and your eyes quickly found his.  
“Loki, you are my godfather, you are the man that showed me a world I never would have seen without him,” you began and reached out, placing your hands on either side of his face. His skin was rough with the scars, but you paid it no mind. “The scars upon your body do not matter, these eyes are Loki’s, this mind is Loki’s and this heart is Loki’s, you will always be Loki to me,” you stated.  
“Hel,” he began but you shook your head, dropping your hands from his face as you backed away.  
“I am done, Loki, I am done with this fabricated world and done with trying to decipher what is real and what is fake,” you said raising your hands in surrender.  
“Where will you go? This land is inhospitable!” he shouted as you turned away from him and continued to walk, shoving your hands in your jean pockets.  
“I will find my way!” you called over your shoulder.  
“They will find you, Hel! They will not stop hunting you!” he yelled, and you turned back to him with a smile, walking backward.  
“Let them! I am immortal or was that a lie as well Loki?!” you called back and shook your head. You turned back and continued walking, having no sense of direction since this world was flat with no landmarks. You gazed up at the sky and stared at the blank display of nothingness.


	39. Chapter 39

You had walked for miles, at least that’s what it felt like but had found no place of comfort. You sat on a rock and gazed around, trying to understand everything. At last, you turned your mind to the elements surrounding you and how they could be combined. You closed your eyes and became in tune with the elements. You brought the stone, the water from the deep layers of ice and mixed them. You created a cave, much like the one he had and you gazed at it proudly for a moment. You rose and entered. It held none of the comforts a cave he would have made but it would do for now.

You had at last fallen asleep and with your mental guard down, he entered your dreams. He did not speak, he merely created a field with golden sunrays and George bounded towards you. He toppled you to the ground and you laughed, hugging him. Loki watched as you enjoyed yourself, a smile on his face and though he looked tired, he seemed happy.

Your dream ended and you were returned to the discomfort of reality. Your back ached and your joints were frozen.

  
“They’re here,” was Loki’s first words and you laid where sleep had left you. They could only be one group and you wondered how they had tracked you so quickly. “Hel, are you awake?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m awake,” you muttered both verbally and mentally as you pulled yourself off the flat earth.

  
“I’m not sure how long I can hold them off but I will do my best,” he replied.

  
“Loki no,” you commanded as you stretched. “I am ready for them, you have trained me for this, allow the opportunity,” you demanded.

  
“It is Thor and Odin,” he told and you saw from his sight both gods walking toward his hideout.

  
“Let them pass, Loki, do not reveal yourself,” you ordered.

  
“They will not stop,” he warned you.

  
“I know,” you answered. “I am ready,” you promised. You were done running and hiding. You wanted to use the powers you had been trained with, you wanted to show them what Loki had accomplished. The air was electrified by their presence, you could feel the hairs on your skin standing and from the earth you dragged iron up, forming it into a sword. With the electricity from the air, you formed it and gazed as it cut through the air. You were unsure of how to wield it properly but you had seen enough movies you thought you may be able to handle it.

  
They approached, the electricity intensified and you stepped from your makeshift cave.

  
“Helena, this must come to an end,” Odin spoke. “The violence and destruction can no longer exist,” he stated.

  
“I have done none of it, it was your side that has destroyed and killed,” you reminded.

  
“In the name of stopping you,” Thor retorted and you laughed.

  
“Stopping me from what? I have done nothing but protect myself, my friends,” you countered.

  
“Loki has made you far too brave for your own good,” Thor stated and you shrugged.

  
“Perhaps but I do not think I have shown you all I can do yet,” you replied. Thor and Odin looked to the ground as it began to rumble beneath their feet. Shards of earth rose up around them and on top of them, creating a barred cage. “You merely exist in the universe, I control it,” you spoke as you walked around their cage. “You ask of it, whereas I command it,” you stated and stopped in front of them, staring at the gods now “My entire life I have been trained in this and you have come grossly unprepared,” you mocked.

  
“Loki’s teachings were not as thorough as you think,” Odin replied and you watched as he broke the bars apart from each other, they crumbled like sand, stepping out. “I am Odin, there is nothing that stands in my way,” he spoke and you backed away as Thor followed his father. You raised your sword, with very little else to defend yourself and Thor laughed heartily.

  
“You think your measly sword can stand against my weapon?” he demanded, raising a battle ax and you gazed at it. It was much larger than your sword and you very much doubted the outcome would be in your favor. He swung the ax before you could think again and you did your best to counter it, very well expecting it to shatter beneath.

As the two weapons met, a force between them repelled you both and you flew backward as well as the gods. You tried to quickly gather your thoughts and Loki appeared before the gods could gather theirs. He helped you to your feet and smiled.

  
“But one more trick upon you and I swear the rest shall be the truth,” he assured and you looked at him confused. He waved his hands as though he was washing a window and within you saw a sprawling landscape of mountains. He continued to wave his hands and soon the landscape surrounded you.

  
“Where are we?” Odin demanded, standing and Loki smiled at his father.

  
“Nidavellir,” Loki stated and then raised the sword in your hand. “This sword was created from the forges deep beneath the surface of these mountains,” he told and Odin stared at it, Thor as well. You were completely lost why this was relevant but it seemed to almost frighten the gods.

  
“You will pay for this, Loki,” Thor raged and the man merely smiled.

  
“Have I not already paid enough?” he asked, motioning to his scarred and crippled body.

  
“You are a god, this is just another trick,” he dismissed and Loki smiled briefly at him, as though there was more to be told but he did not speak it.

  
“Thor,” Odin spoke and his son looked at him. “We will need reinforcements,” he stated and Thor nodded angrily. They were gone, as quickly as they appeared and you looked to Loki.

  
“What is this sword?” you demanded and Loki gazed at it.

  
“This is a sword that was brought forth from the mines and forges of the dwarves that inhabit this land, its material is called Uru and it is the very material that has made Thor’s own weapons,” he explained.

  
“So that it is why it withstood his attack?” you asked and Loki nodded. “That is why you brought me here? You knew that I would try to create a weapon to defend myself?” you questioned.

  
“I hoped you would,” he corrected and you shook your head.

  
“You are full of tricks and lies, Loki, will I ever truly know you?” you asked.

  
“Perhaps, if we survive this,” he offered and you smiled, nodding. “Come back with me, your cave is commendable but it is not like my cave,” he pushed and you sighed. You knew he was right, you would find greater comfort in his hideout and you nodded.

  
“What would you have done if I did not create a weapon?” you asked as you walked beside him and he shrugged.

"I would hope my teachings were sufficient," he admitted and you smiled.

  
“Do you think this will ever be over?” you questioned.

  
“I believe we are able to win, yes or I would not have put you in such danger,” he remarked. You reached the cave at last and entered, he quickly conjured food. You ate with such need it was as though you hadn’t eaten in a week and Loki merely watched you, amused.

  
“Loki,” you began as you swallowed your food. “Thor said your appearance was another trick, is this true?” you asked and he smiled sadly, his eyes averting your gaze.

  
“I wish it was true,” he sighed.

  
“So you are truly like this?” you questioned, motioning to his frame and he nodded. “But if you are a god, why do you not regenerate yourself?” you asked and he sighed.

  
“I am unable to do so,” he replied and you studied him, his answer was cryptic. Then it dawned on you.

  
“Loki,” you began and he gazed at you, the tone of your voice told him you may have figured it out. “You did not do what I think you did,” you began.

  
“It depends on what you think I did,” he stated and you shook your head, leaning into the table.

  
“Tell me you did not give literally everything to me,” you pleaded. “Your wisdom, your protection, and your…immortality?” you breathed and he smiled again. You now knew that smile to be one of his true emotions, the sadness that filled him. “Why?” you asked and he shrugged.

  
“I must protect you and what better way to protect you then to give you immortality?” he asked and you shook your head again.

  
“But I do not understand how?” you pushed and he gazed at you, then his eyes fell to the cup you drank from. “My drink?” you asked astounded and looked into the cup.

  
“It was the only way without you knowing,” he said shrugging his shoulders.

  
“So that means one day…” you murmured.

  
“I’ll die,” he stated.

  
“But…why?” you asked again and he laughed quietly.

  
“Because I love you, Helena, like I have loved no other and as I have told you, I would give everything to protect you,” he said.

  
“Loki,” you began and he shook his head.

  
“It is not worth words, it has already been done and there is no turning back,” he dismissed as he stood up and gazed down at you. “Just promise me you will always hold true to what I have taught you and how I have raised you,” he said.

  
“Of course,” you replied and he smiled again, nodding his head before leaving the room. You stared after him and then looked to the drink.


	40. Learning the Truth

Tommy. He was your first thought when you woke up, what had happened to him? Had he died or had S.H.I.E.L.D got a hold of him? Maybe he had time to escape. You worried about him, he had been your best friend through this entire situation, and you couldn't just leave him behind. You got out of bed and shuffled through the house, seeking Loki. You knocked quietly on his door but the music inside was too loud and you pushed it open slightly. Your eyes glanced around the room and fell at last on Loki, he stood framed in the morning sunlight. His back was to you and he wore no shirt to cover his scars. You stared at them and realized then how injured he had been. 

"Hel?" he asked without turning and you froze. 

"Sorry," you murmured and shut the door, embarrassed you had invaded his privacy. The door reopened and he stood there, gazing at you. 

"Hel, what did you need?" he asked, and you tried not to stare at the rest of his scars, but it was inevitable. Your eyes gazed at all of them that scattered across his pale skin and he in turn stared at you. 

"Where did you get these?" you questioned, and he smiled sadly at you.

"Battle wounds, old and mostly new," he said, looking down at them himself. 

"Who did you battle to get these types of scars?" you inquired, and he sighed.

"Do you remember the last place you saw me before we got separated?" he asked and you nodded, he meant the battle between him and Thor. "That is where I received them," he said.

"Were you still immortal there?" you queried, and he shook his head.

"No, I had a very small percentage of my immortality left if any, but it seemed to have protected me from death," he explained. "But what did you want when you came in?" he reminded, leaning against the doorway.

"Tommy, do you know where he is?" you asked, looking up to his eyes and he shook his head, returning into his room. You followed and sat on the bed.

"I don't, I wasn't sure where you were either but when I heard your thoughts, I knew you were at least alive," he stated and you watched as he pulled a shirt on, turning to face you. 

"So, you don't know if he is dead or alive?" you asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't, I, unfortunately, don't share the same connection with him as I do with you," he explained, and you nodded. "When did you last see him?" he asked.

"When we parted for bed, that's the last I saw anyone," you murmured staring at the floor. "Am I the only one left?" you asked, looking back at him and he stared at you for a moment, giving you the answer, you sought. "Why? I am no better than them, Ophelia especially," you stated, and Loki sat beside you.

"Your survival shows that you are," he dismissed. 

"So that's it? We're not going to even go look for them?" you challenged, and he sighed, getting up.

"We do not have time, Helena," he said.

"I cannot just leave them behind!" you exclaimed standing and he looked at you.

"They would contact us if they survived," he assured, and you stared at him.

"Is this why you're so lonely? You leave everyone else behind?" you demanded, and he fell into his armchair, closing his eyes. "What about me? What if I fell but your plan had to march on, would you leave me?" you questioned, and he dropped his hand from his eyes. 

"Helena, if by now you have not realized my affections and loyalties to you then I do not know what else I can do," he said shaking his head and you laughed.

"Your affections for me only when I am playing my part in your great plan," you chided. "I'm going to look for them," you decided and grabbed the Tesseract box from the table, quickly exiting his room.

"Hel!" he shouted; you knew he ran after you. "Hel! Stop!" he demanded but you slammed your door shut, opening the box. The door opened just as you rested your hands on the blue box and you were gone as he lunged forward, most likely falling on your bed. 

You landed in the same spot you had left, among the rubble and looked around. No longer were S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles there and it was deathly quiet. You gazed at the wreckage and wondered if anyone could have made it out alive or if you would have made it out alive without Loki's immortality. Deciding there would be no survivors left beneath the crumbled cement, you grabbed hold of the Tesseract again and were taken now to your hide out in the city. You landed on the ground floor and looked up, questioning if anyone was on the floors above. You climbed the rickety stairs and stopped, hearing a voice as you reached the floor. You peered through the slats of the wall. 

"Tommy?" you breathed and quickly clambered up the rest of the steps, entering the room. He looked up at you and so did the other people in the room.

"Hel," he murmured, regret in his voice and you shook your head.

"Hel, wait," Steve Rogers said and you turned to run but suddenly fell flat on your face. You were wrapped in sticky webbing and you heard footsteps come over, pushing you on your back gently. "Hel," he said again. "Listen to me," he demanded but your mind was at work, deciphering what made this element so you could dissolve it. "Loki has gone mad, he puts you in harm’s way constantly and the moment you step slightly out of line with his plan, he will kill you," he said quickly, knowing exactly what you were doing. Swiftly your arms were free, and he stepped back, you scrambled to your feet. 

"You're lying," you rasped, and Steve shook his head.

"I'm not Hel and I know you've seen it yourself," he pushed, and you gazed at him, then looked to Tommy. 

"Are you working with them now?" you demanded, and Tommy's eyes dropped.

"It was not by choice, but you deserted me, Hel," he explained, and you knew he was telling the truth. "What was I supposed to do?" he questioned.

"Hel, stop running, aren't you tired?" Dr. Bruce Banner asked, moving towards you and you gazed at him. "Loki has you on the run constantly but from what? Do you even know?" he inquired, and you looked back to Steve. 

"So, you're going to save the day? Am I the damsel in distress?" you asked, and both shook their head.

"No, you are far from the damsel in distress," Steve rebuked. 

"Then what is it? I'm getting a little sick of constantly being everyone's errand girl," you stated, crossing your arms, and noticed someone behind them. "And who’s this?" you questioned, motioning to them and they stepped forward. It was a young boy, half his uniform on and the mask in his hands. 

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man," he introduced but Dr. Bruce Banner put a hand in front of him as he stuck his hand out to shake yours. 

"Spider-Man? You guys really have the dumbest names," you said with a shake of your head. "So, what do you want from me? Everyone seems to want something from me," you griped, and Steve stepped forward cautiously. 

"We don't want anything from you, we want only want you to know what's really going on," he said. 

"Really? So, when it serves your purpose you won't send me out on the frontlines to battle?" you challenged, and Steve shook his head.

"We're a pretty solid team already, we don't need any help," he countered, and you stared at him. 

"So, you're just a really nice guy then," you mocked, and he sighed. 

"Yeah, I'm just a really nice guy," he surmised, and you laughed sarcastically.

"Helena, all we're asking is that you come back with us, let us talk to you," Dr. Bruce Banner said and you stared at him.

"In chains?" you asked, and he shook his head.

"No, we'll take you on your word if you say you'll come peacefully," he assured, and you looked to Tommy. 

"I want to talk to Tommy alone then," you stated and the two of them shared looks. They nodded, motioning for Spider-Man to leave the room and they followed. Watching them disappear, you looked to Tommy and sat beside him. "Tell me the truth, Tommy," you commanded, and he sighed.

"I am telling you the truth, they've been nothing but good to me," he stated. "I haven't had to get up every morning to train, I'm not expected to constantly be on guard and for the first time in a long time, I'm enjoying life," he said and you stared at the floor. "I was always jealous of you because of your relationship with Loki, how he seemed to favor you," he began. "But now, I feel bad for you," he said. "He's constantly watching you, constantly pushing you to do his biddings," he sympathized. 

"I know," you answered.

"Why though, Hel? Have you had one day off where you can just be you?" he asked, and you sighed. "I'm not saying this to upset you but because I care about you. I know if he hadn't been there, you would've looked for me," he said, and you gazed at him. "I know you would've come back and found me," he said, and you reached out, rubbing his back. 

"Tommy, I'm sorry," you murmured. 

"I thought we were a team and I was just left behind," he uttered, and you leaned your head on his shoulder. "And Ruya, where is she?" he demanded.

"Loki said she was dangerous, said he hid her," you mumbled.

"Loki said she was dangerous, but do we know that for a fact? Did either of us see her become dangerous?" he pushed, and you shrugged. 

"No," you agreed slowly.

"Maybe she just wasn't going along with his plans," he said with a shrug. 

"You really think he's lying to us?" you asked.

"He is the god of Mischief," he reminded, and you sighed, burying your face in your hands. "Look, just come with us, I promise they won't do anything to you," he assured. "They just want to talk to you," he stated.

"So, if I go with you, all they're going to do is talk to me?" you questioned, and Tommy nodded.

"Yes, I promise," he urged, and you shrugged.

"At this point, it’s a lose lose situation for me so it really doesn't matter which I choose," you said and stood, Tommy followed. 

"You're making a smart decision," he promised, and you followed him out of the building. With a last look to the dilapidated building, you climbed into the SUV with the rest of them and left it behind.


	41. Chapter 41

The conversation had between yourself and the Avengers was surprisingly peaceful. They showed you evidence of Lokis trail of madness and it was clear he did appear in decline. What they missed, what they didn't see but what you knew, was every step into madness was where he had given a piece of himself to you. What you saw was a man's devotion slowly whittling away his common sense and sanity. You left the conversation by agreeing with their mentality verbally but mentally conflicted by what you had been shown. You returned to your room and shut the light off, lying in bed. You closed your eyes and brought yourself to a place void of all light, you floated in a calm body of water.

"Helena?" Loki asked and you opened your eyes, he was standing above you. He reached a hand down and you took it, standing. "Where are you?" He questioned but you shook your head, that was not important.

"Loki, I have been shown something recently, something that bothered me greatly," you told and he looked at you, confused. "I have seen the years already lived and watched you evolve from a brilliant god to a crippled man," you explained.

"I am sure that sounded a lot better in your mind, then it sounded when you spoke," he stated and you shook your head, you grabbed his hand.

"No, there is no better way to say it, Loki," you demanded and he looked to you, the same caring look he always gave you. "You cannot see it because you are you but I see it and I do not like it," you murmured.

"Hel, what are you talking about?" He commanded and you held tight to his hand.

"Since the day you accepted the fact you would be my godfather, you have begun the downward spiral," you said. "Where before you had no weakness, now I am it," you continued.

"You are not my weakness, you are my greatest strength." He assured.

"Loki, you willingly gave me your immortality, that is weakness," you chided and he sighed. "You have given more than you should to me and this is why you are as you stand before me now," you said and he stared at you.

"Hel," he began and you heard it for the first time in his voice. Fear.

"I am sorry, Loki, I am sorry to have abused you," you said softly and he grabbed your face in his hands.

"You have done nothing wrong, all that I have done is by my own wishes, you asked for none of it but I would give it all over again," he promised and you stared in his eyes, suddenly you felt everything he felt for you rush into your body. "All I want for you, Helena is everything I was never given," he said.

"But Loki, in the end...I only wanted to spend time with you, be with you, that is why I have followed you to such lengths," you said, gripping his wrists.

"What?" He asked. You realized he couldn't comprehend someone wanting to just spend time with him and want nothing from him.

"You were the man that showed up every birthday with the most fantastic gifts, you were so kind to me and god, you were such a big presence that I wanted nothing but to spend more time with you," you explained.

"Hel," he began and you smiled at him, you had rendered him speechless. "I am so sorry," he said, dropping his hands from your face and you watched him turn away from you.

"Loki, I love you," you said at last and he turned, staring at you.

"Love me?" He blustered.

"I do, perhaps I have not loved you in the way you love me but I think I am getting there and seeing all you have sacrificed for me is helping," you said and he stared still.

"Then return to me," he said and you sighed.

"I do not want to fight, Loki, the world has been thrown into chaos and I am tired of it," you said.

"Then we will leave it, find somewhere to exist together." He offered and you laughed.

"You are Loki, god of mischief, you cannot just disappear," you disagreed. "We were not meant to be in this world, as difficult as it is to hear, our time is not now and we have created too much destruction now to expect it to go back to normal, to expect people to just accept us," you said.

"Let me try," he breathed and you sighed.

"And how would you try?" You questioned.

"I would make amends with my brother, I would yield to S.H.I.E.L.D," he told and you smiled.

"I could never imagine Loki bowing to someone," you said and he sighed.

"Then what, Helena? What would let you believe we could do this," he pushed and you smiled. You walked towards him and held his hand."The first time you took my hand, I will be honest, it confused me," he said. "I had never been given the responsibility of protecting such an innocent life and that is the day I swore my loyalty to you, that I would do everything to keep you safe," he said and you smiled. "And as you grew, I realized my love had changed, that you began to see me differently then everyone else and I wanted you to be with me forever, that I didn’t want to lose you," he said.

"And so you gave me your immortality," you said.

"Yes," he agreed. "Promise me this one thing, Helena, promise me when this ends and if we survive, let me try," he said and you nodded.

"I will but Loki," you said and he gazed at you. "I cannot come back to you now," you said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I told you I am done with fighting, I am done with my powers and using them for some unseen plan," you said.

"So you are deserting me?" He asked.

"I am waiting for you," you corrected.

"Hel," he began and you heard the plead in his tone but you had said your piece. You opened your eyes and were in your darkened room again. You felt a tear run down your cheek and you wiped it away. Loki would find her but for now, she would try to find who she was again.


	42. Some Distant World

You sat across from Steve and he was busy with some sort of paperwork, you stared at him. He sighed finally and stopped writing, sighing heavily.

“What, Hel,” he demanded and you shrugged

“You told me to let you know if there’s anything you can do to make me more comfortable,” you said and he nodded. “I want my dog,” you said.

“Your dog?” He clarified and you nodded. “Where is he?”

“No idea,” you said and he sighed again.

“So how am I supposed to find him?” He asked and you shrugged.

“Not my problem,” you replied and left the room. You missed George and you certainly didn't want to put your parents in danger.

 

It was the next afternoon and you were playing a video game with Tommy when you heard shouting in the hall. You paused it and peered around the corner.

"George!" You shouted, scooting into the hallway and crouching with your arms open.  George came bounding to you with Roger's jogging after him and you stood as George neared. He excitedly licked your face and wagged his tail. "Where'd you find him?" You asked, patting George's side and hugging his leg. 

"Some distant world, I think both your parents were there too, your mom made me promise to give you this," he said and handed you a folded paper, you took it. "Are you comfortable now?" He asked sarcastically and you smiled.

"For now," you answered and he rolled his eyes walking away.

"You should get a real dog next time and not a goddamn horse!" He called over his shoulder and you smiled, nuzzling George. 

 

"You are a real dog, don't listen to him, he's not a real man," you murmured and laid your head on his front leg.

George caused quite a stir in the headquarters that night, he was desperate to follow you everywhere and you did your best to find a way to allow that to happen. You had dinner in the hall with him and even slept in the hall with him that night. The letter your mom wrote was full of loving words and encouragement, it made you happy to read them.

You woke the next morning to a whimpering George and you walked with him outside.

\----

"Do you think we should allow her to walk outside unaccompanied?" Natasha asked and Steve shrugged with his arms crossed.

"Do you think someone will bother her with that thing around?" He returned and she smiled.

"I wouldn't," she stated and he sighed. "So that was a gift from Loki?" She inquired and Roger's nodded.

”That's what her mom told me,” he replied.

”Imagine having Loki as a godfather, no wonder the girls got issues,” Natasha muttered and walked away, leaving Rogers watching.

——-  
  


You returned inside with George and was intercepted by Dr. Banner, who eyed George nervously.   
  


“So I was hoping to run some very simple, noninvasive tests on you,” he began.

”Tests? Why?” You asked and he smiled at you, wringing his hands.

”Just to see what’s going on inside you,” he murmured.

”Nothing is going on inside me, Dr. Banner,” you said, getting insulted and from behind you heard George growl, he picked up your emotion. “And if it was, it wouldn’t be your business,” you vowed and he raised his hands in self-defense.  
  


”Fine, fine, sorry I asked,” he muttered backing away and you stared until he disappeared around a corner.   
  


———-

“So he grows bigger?” Steve asked and Bruce nodded.

”He seems to feed off of her emotions,” he stated.

”Jesus,” Natasha murmured and looked to Rogers. “And you just walked him right into headquarters,” she reminded and Steve rubbed his eyes.

”Yeah, I know, I know,” he growled. 

"Do we know the breed of this dog?" she asked Bruce and he sighed.

"I was hoping to run some tests but she's not even willing to let me do tests on her, so I doubt she would let me run them on her dog," he stated and Natasha nodded.

"Do you think Loki would give her a dangerous dog?" Steve asked and Bruce looked at him. "Stupid question," he dismissed and sat down.

"I think Loki would give her a dog that was as dangerous as it needed to be to protect her," he offered and the group nodded."Now there is a type of wolf breed in Asgard that George matches but that specific wolf is female," he said and a picture popped up on the whiteboard.

"Jesus," Natasha repeated.

"That is Fenris, the wolf guardian of Asgard," he told. "I think George is the same breed," he said and looked around the room.

"Should we be worried?" Steve asked and Bruce sighed.

"Not if we keep on his good side," Bruce stated and Steve's eyebrows raised.

"And how do we do that?" Natasha asked and Bruce shrugged.

"Treats?" he offered and the pair rolled their eyes at him.

\-------------

"So, has he ever bit you?" Tommy asked as you leaned against George and you shook your head.

"No," you answered.

"Has he bit anyone?" he inquired and you looked up from your book.

"Why? You wanna be the first?" you asked and he shook his head.

"No thank you," he answered and you smiled, looking back to the book. "How big can he get?" he asked and you shrugged.

"Big," you answered and Tommy continued to stare at George. "He's on our side, Tommy," you reminded and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

\-------------

The tests needed to be done, that was the excuse but you refused, you never needed tests before. Dr. Banner tried to coerce you into them but you still refused. Steve attempted a conversation of logic and responsibility, you rebuked him.

"I am not having anyone run any damn tests on me and that's final," you commanded.

"Helena, it's for everyone's safety," Dr. Banner explained and you laughed.

"Let's be honest here, it's for your safety," you chastised. "I'm not having them done," you breathed. They had waited until George was outside and you were inside, separating the pair. You knew they would never attempt this with him at your side.

"It will be a quick blood test, that's all, just a sample," Dr. Banner pushed but you crossed your arms in defiance.

"No," you disagreed and he sighed.

"I didn't want to do this, Helena, I hoped you would be reasonable," he said and motioned, four men in white lab coats marched over. They began to grab at your arms and your legs, you shouted in anger. As you struggled to get a hold of yourself, struggled to find some option of rescuing yourself, the glass behind you burst into a million shards and George was there, growling. You looked up at him and were startled. His eyes were red, glowing and he seemed ten times the size of normal. The men quickly dropped your arms, your legs and backed away. George stood over you, his legs on either side and you shirked back into his fur. "You had to bring the dog," you heard Dr. Banner mutter to Steve as he passed and Steve stared up at the beast who continued to growl.

\--------------

It was late in the night, you crept into Tommy's room and shook him gently awake, he mumbled before opening his eyes.

"What time is it, Hel?" he murmured.

"Late, I'm leaving and I wanted to say goodbye," you whispered.

"Leaving? Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I don't know but I can't stay here, they'll find a way to run their stupid tests," you griped and put your other strap over your shoulder. "I just didn't want to leave you again," you explained.

"I'll come with you," he offered, sitting up.

"No, you can't," you stated and he looked at you.

"Where are you going, Hel?" he asked.

"I don't know but I know you can't come with me, you belong here, find Ruya," you urged.

"But I don't even know where to start looking," he said.

"Loki told me he hid her in plain sight, if that helps," you offered, shrugging your shoulders and backing out of the room. "We'll see each other again, don't worry, Tommy," you assured and left the room. You melted the wall of headquarters and stepped outside into the cold night air, George following. You had no idea where you were going but you knew you had to go somewhere, S.H.I.E.L.D was only going to treat you like a lab specimen.

 

 


End file.
